Miraculous Pretty Cure!
by mjinxlei
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng never expected to become Cure Ladybug, one of the legendary Pretty Cures that borrowed power from jewels known as the Miraculous. But the forces of Hawk Moth set its sights on Paris and Marinette finds herself fulfilling her destiny. With a sheltered partner and a black cat shadowing her every move, would Marinette's life ever be normal? Pretty Cure AU.
1. Chapter 1: Cure Ladybug is Born!

MIRACULOUS PRETTY CURE!

Chapter 1

The Light of Fortune! Cure Ladybug is Born!

\- o - 0 - o -

" _Marinette, hear me…"_

There was a voice calling her - a serene, soft tone yet with urgency in the words. Marinette opened her eyes and saw a dark void, extending over the horizon. It was cold and forbidding and she was shocked at the feeling of helplessness that vibrated up to her fingertips. Yet despite the darkness that tempted her to despair, there was a light radiating from her body, keeping the shadows at bay.

"Marinette, there is a light within you that cannot be smothered." The voice continued and Marinette felt the mellow but determined timber, blanketing her with courage that she never knew she had. "Hear me, Marinette, the forces of darkness are gathering as we speak. Find the light within you and fight."

What, _fight_? Clumsy, timid Marinette who couldn't even stand up against one bully? She couldn't live up to such expectation.

" _Believe_ in yourself, Marinette," urged the voice, as if the person could read her thoughts. "Soon, your light will be needed. Your light will overcome the darkness of the heart and your courage will stop the butterfly's symphony of despair."

This was all confusing for Marinette. Darkness of the heart? Symphony of despair? What was the voice talking about?

" _Marinette_ …"

The light was dimming from her body, as if some invisible black hole inside her was sucking everything that shines. She could feel the voice's owner gasping for air, like they were drowning in some far-off place, fading in the distance as time ticked by. She needed to reach for the person behind the voice, she had to save them, her quivering throat finally able to utter a sound.

"No, come back!"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, wake up!"

\- o - 0 - o -

" _Waaaaahhhhhhhhhh_!"

Marinette's loud voice echoed throughout the room, shocking both her and the short woman with slanted eyes looking down on her. Marinette straightened and sat up on her bed, panting as her heart ran a mile a minute.

"Marinette, dear, are you alright?" The woman asked her, putting a hand over Marinette's forehead. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't know, _Maman_ ," said Marinette, the strange dream already fading in the distance. She could remember a voice speaking to her and something about a "light", but that was all she could think on her muddled head. It was like grasping at straws, every fiber escaping as she held on tighter. She looked up at her mother's worried expression and gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine _Maman_ , it was just a dream."

Sabine Cheng looked over her daughter and Marinette knew she was trying to see if there was something bothering her or if she was hurt anywhere. So she gave her one of her best smiles and kept the memories of the dream in the farthest reaches of her mind. "Don't worry about it, _Maman_."

"Well, if you say so," said Sabine, still looking unconvinced. But she quickly frowned, as if remembering something important. "Anyway, you better hurry, school starts in fifteen minutes."

"What?!" Panic clouded over Marinette's mind, the strange dream all but forgotten. She hopped off her bed, putting her hands on her hair, looking over her room as if what she needed will magically appear. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, _Maman_?"

"I tried, but you wouldn't budge." Sabine put her hands on her hips, as her daughter raced to her wardrobe, pulling her brand new school uniform. "I hope you didn't stay up late sketching more designs."

Marinette gave her mother a sheepish smile and raced to the bathroom. Apologizing to her mother could wait, she wasn't going to show up at the first day of school tardy. She was determined to change her luck this year.

\- o - 0 - o -

After exactly ten minutes, Marinette speeded out of the stairs and into the bakery her parents owned. She was already in her school uniform for _Collège Françoise Dupont_ \- a black long-sleeved blazer over a white blouse, punctuated by a red ribbon in the neckline, a black skirt with red edges that reached up to her knee, black leggings that covered her entire lower body and a pair of brown loafers. This particular uniform was brand-new, since she had grown a little over the summer and her parents were able to save enough to buy her a new one. Her bluish-black hair was tied into two small pigtails and her pink school bag was straddled over her shoulders, dancing with every movement she made. She was bent on arriving on time at school, but it didn't mean she had to bypass her father.

Tom Dupain was arranging the baskets of bread on display when he was suddenly hugged from behind and kissed on the cheek. "Goodbye, _Papa_ , have a nice day!" Marinette hummed as she rushed to the main door.

"Marinette, wait!" The girl paused as her burly father grabbed something from the counter. It was a white box imprinted with the _boulangerie's_ iconic logo. "Here's some macarons to share with your classmates."

Marinette's eyes shone as she cradled the box full of pastries on her arms. "Thanks _Papa_ ," she mumbled, hugging her father once again; this time her father was ready and gave her a fond embrace in exchange. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck, Marinette!" Tom called out as Marinette finally grabbed the door and opened it, feeling the vibrant sunshine on her skin. She could sense that this school year was going to be different. Now, if only she was not assigned in the same class as Chloe, everything would just be perfect. She hummed as she closed her eyes and put both her hands on top of her beating heart, a silent secret prayer whispered in her lips. As she opened her eyes, Marinette felt bright and ready and believed that everything will go the way she wanted it to be.

Paris in the early morning was breathtaking and Marinette loved every moment of it. Although she always had trouble waking up in the mornings, it was her favorite part of the day. She liked basking in the rising sun, feeling like a sunflower rising to meet up the vibrant glow. She ran through the streets, careful not to hit anybody in the way. Her clumsiness was legendary and she was not going to dirty her brand new uniform with some acrobatic foolishness on her part. She skidded to a stop in front of the pedestrian lane, looking up to see that the light was blinking towards the red. She looked up at the other side and gasped - an old Chinese man hobbling on a cane was crossing but the traffic light had already turned green for the vehicles.

Without thinking, Marinette rushed and grabbed the man's arm quickly, pulling him into the side of the street before a speeding car ran him over. In the adrenaline of the situation, she wasn't thinking enough and dropped the box of macarons, the pastries spilling over the ground. She bit her lip as she helped the man up, who brushed the dirt off his red floral shirt, with some concerned passersby asking for his well-being. While the man addressed them, Marinette picked up the box and what was left of it, trying to stall the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Thank you, little lady." The man's voice was lilting, as if he was not used to using the French language. His tone was kind and grateful and Marinette turned to him, wiping the tears off her face with her hands.

The old man was very short, he was inches smaller than Marinette and she was quite petite enough! But Europeans were typically tall and people with Asian blood like her and the old man could be midgets over here but giants on the other side of the world. "You're welcome," she told the man with a smile. "You should be more careful, _monsieur_."

"Alas, I try but my legs were not as it once were." The man told her dramatically, bending his knees with a cracking sound, as if to illustrate her point. Marinette couldn't help but giggle as he straightened up his back with the use of his walking stick.

Without thinking too much about it, Marinette grabbed a macaron from her box and offered it to the man. "You can have one, if you'd like."

The man's eyes widened. "Not only do you save my life, but you have the kindness to offer me a gift. Even when I was the reason why you have less now than before."

Marinette shrugged. "I would have fell down and spilled it later. Don't let it worry you, _monsieur_."

The man accepted the offered macaron with a big grin. "This is my lucky day indeed," he commented, looking thoughtful. Marinette wanted to say something more, but the lights changed and she remembered she had school to go to.

"I bid my leave, _monsieur_ ," she told the old man kindly. If there was something she learned from her Asian ancestry was that seniors were to be treated politely. And running off without saying goodbye was definitely not proper. "I wish you good health."

The old man's smile widened even more and he gave her a small bow. Marinette grinned in return before dashing to the other side of the street. She huffed as she realized she only had a minute left. But she didn't regret what she did - at least one old man found his luck on what could be a dreary day for hers.

\- o - 0 - o -

" _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, how nice of you to grace us with your presence at last."

Marinette winced, the steely voice of _Madame_ Caline Bustier petrified her where she stood - the entrance to her new classroom. A few of her classmates giggled good-naturedly but there was one snide laugh that grated her nerves. She focused on a tanned-skin blonde on the front row and she almost groaned. It was just her luck to be stuck with Chloé Bourgeois in the same class for the _fourth_ year in a row.

"Well, what is it this time?" _Madame_ Bustier asked, tapping her foot as she crossed her arms. She loomed on Marinette; tall, with red hair tied in a bun and her otherwise kind teal eyes nothing less than intimidating. Their teacher was as pretty as she was strict and the student gulped. "Your reason for being tardy, that is," she clarified at the blank look Marinette was giving him.

Marinette finally found her voice. "I helped an old man cross the street," she blurted out. It was the truth but she knew what was coming…

 _Madame_ Bustier sighed. "I really don't want to deal with this at the first day of the school year," she said. "Make sure you come early next time Marinette or you will be the first to be in the principal's office this year."

"Yes, thank you and I'm very sorry." Marinette dropped her head. She failed miserably as she knew she would. The rest of day felt like it was going to spiral down to oblivion and she was not looking forward to it.

"Hm-hm," said Madame Bustier, looking over the whole classroom. "There's an empty seat in the front row, just beside Nino, why don't you take it?"

"No way!" Chloé's distinctive voice rang loud and Marinette winced for the second time that day. Her high-pitched tone as she drawled out was not in the little bit kind or generous and she whipped her ponytail back. "I'm reserving that seat for a very special friend and she's not getting it." Her eyes were cruel as she regarded Marinette then stared at the auburn-haired girl behind Nino, whom Marinette did not recognize. "Why don't you sit with the transfer student from Japan? Maybe you can understand each other, give her the tour, maybe let her join the club while you eat those dinky Asian noodles together."

Chloé laughed at her little joke and her ever-loyal follower, the orange-haired bespectacled Sabrina sitting beside her, joined in with a little prodding. The rest of the class did not look like their funny bones tickled and there were some angry expressions all over. The auburn-haired girl especially bristled and so did Marinette, but her protests died in her throat before she could even voice them.

 _Madame_ Bustier, as usual, was not threatened by the mayor's daughter's smug statements. It was one of the things Marinette liked about the literature teacher, though she could really be stern when angered. Like now, for instant. "Chloé, I will appreciate it if you keep such undesirable comments to yourself." The blonde girl stopped laughing at this, but Marinette could see her mouth form the words "My father will find out about this" as she checked her fingernails. "And Marinette has the freedom to choose wherever she'd like to sit in this room."

Marinette silently thanked her teacher for the opportunity, but she there was no way in hell that she was going to sit near the aggravating blonde, even if they were separated by a walkway. There was an empty seat beside the auburn-haired girl and although she didn't look particularly Asian, if she came from Japan - if Chloé was right for once and did not mix countries as she usually does - then she definitely have some interesting things to say. The transfer student looked nice too as she gave her a small smile. "I'd like to sit beside the transfer student, if that's okay, _Madame_ Bustier."

"Of course you can," said the teacher kindly.

Marinette climbed into the second row, plopped her bag and the box of macarons in the table, sat down and extended her hand to the girl sitting beside her. "Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng", she greeted, thinking too late that she should have used English if she was speaking to a transfer student from overseas.

The redhead took her hand and shook it. "Alya Césaire," she said with a smile. "And I can speak French fluently so no need to hold back." She must have noticed the other girl's very obvious discomfort. "I only lived in Japan for five years, but my family were from Martinique. Actually born here in Paris, but my mom studied Japanese cuisine so the entire fam moved. Then moved back here after she got hired by a fancy Parisian hotel."

"Wow," breathed Marinette. "I've never been outside France before, though my mother sometimes went home to China."

Alya smiled and Marinette noticed how pretty she was. She had chocolate-brown skin, hazelnut-colored eyes over a pair of black-rimmed glasses and her hair was wavy yet stylishly combed. The black school uniform suited her, too. She must have noticed Marinette was looking at her uniform when her next words came. "I thought being out of Japan meant I don't have to wear silly school uniforms, but I digress."

Marinette giggled. "The principal was fussy and liked fashion, so he commissioned for some school uniforms to be made."

Alya wrinkled her nose. "Well, this one looked ten times better than the ones I had to endure in Tokyo. If there's something similar between France and Japan, it's the over-the-top fashion."

"Oh, do tell." Marinette's eyes lit up and it was not lost on Alya, who raised an eyebrow. She blushed as she confessed, "I actually like fashion and it's my dream to be a fashion designer one day."

Alya gave her a genuine smile and Marinette's anxiety evaporated - people were keen to tease her about the impossibility of her ambition. "That sounds wonderful," she said. "Actually, I can show you some fashion from Japanese pop culture. Don't know if you'll like it, though."

The nervousness was entirely gone as excitement bubbled up into Marinette's system. She restrained herself from jumping up-and-down in her seat. "Wow, show me then!"

Marinette must have must have made too much noise as _Madame_ Bustier coughed loudly to catch both girls' attention. "As much as I liked seeing you being friendly with the transfer student, Marinette," the teacher said, but she had a softer expression than what Marinette expected - the kind woman must have been worried if the new girl could fit in. "I'd like to have your undivided attention as I discuss today's lessons."

"Yes, sorry, _Madame_ Bustier!" Marinette squeaked and her classmates laughed once more. After a while, Alya joined in on the laughter and though looking a bit put-off at first, Marinette found herself joining the chorus of giggles all around.

Once the class settled down and Madame Bustier returned to her lecture, Marinette remembered the pastries her father gave her. She opened it, grabbed a macaron and offered one to Alya, who looked please and munched at it. Marinette was glad as a pleasant expression flowered on Alya's face as she chewed and she hoped she can convert her newfound friend into a regular at her parents' place.

\- o - 0 - o -

Lunch time led Marinette and Alya in the cafeteria and though the dark-haired girl usually went home for lunch, she decided to accompany the transfer student and toured her around the school for good measure. The two girls were seated together closely as Alya opened her bag to show her a beautifully-bound book.

"Wow, are these comics?" Marinette took the book after Alya offered it to her, eyeing the colorful cover. It showed two girls, wearing complementing black and white dresses that reminded her of their school uniform, though these were much frilly and pretty. They were joined by a pair of cute critters that reminded her of those little creatures in the Pokemon video game.

"In Japan they call them _manga_ ," Alya told her as she carefully turned the cover so Marinette could see the contents.

"I've read about them." Marinette saw the black-and-white pages, with several shades of grey to give it a more monochrome feel. "You read these from right to left, right?"

Alya nodded, looking surprised at her knowledge of Japanese comics. "Some visiting cousins from Korea brought one," Marinette explained. "These things are popular over there, too though they call it…"

" _Manhwa_ ," Alya supplied. "It's more or less the same thing though." Her eyes flashed a bit too excitedly for Marinette as she continued on. "Anyway, have you heard of magical girls?"

"Magical what?"

"It's a genre of _manga_ and _anime_ ," Alya told her. "They're like superheroes, but are female, of course. They have this cool transformation sequence into their um, superhero outfits, I guess? And they kick evil butts with all their pretty dresses and all the finery!"

Marinette chuckled. "That sounds awesome."

"It is!" Alya's eyes brightened like a pair of suns. Marinette was reminded of herself when she was talking about fashion and stitching. "And in Japan, they have real-life counterparts! Ever heard of the Pretty Cure?"

"The what?"

"They're like heroines of justice!" Alya beamed and Marinette couldn't help but join in her enthusiasm as she listened intently. "Legendary warriors who protect humanity from the forces of darkness!" She pointed at the _manga_ on Marinette's hands. "That one's an author's rendition of those famous heroines!"

"Really?" It was pretty clear Alya loved superheroes and magical girls and Marinette couldn't help but smile. She studied the _manga_ once again and flipped into a page where the two heroine's outfits where spread out. "Wow, these dresses looked nice!"

"Told ya, didn't I? Japan's got some fashion sense of their own."

"I bet." This time, it was Marinette's eyes that gave a radiant gleam, as she turned more pages over. She was inspired by the drawings, astounded at the avant-garde fashion style of the fictional characters. She was about to open her mouth once more when the manga was forcibly wrenched out of her grasp.

"Hey!" Alya's voice was alarming as she stood up. Marinette followed her - she had a thing or two to say to the rude person who pulled out Alya's book without permission. When she was faced with the cruel blue eyes and smirking mouth, she faltered.

"Oh, what's this?" Chloé held the manga in her fingertips, like she was holding some kind of dirty object and despite everything, Marinette's nerves flared. "Some kind of Asian mag?"

"It's a _manga_ and it's mine, so give it back Chloé!" Alya was red in the face as she tried to get her book back. She pulled the manga from the bully's hand and accidentally pulled it too hard. This resulted to Chloé tumbling out of her high heels and falling face-first into the floor. Everyone saw the scene and a raucous laughter rang out in the hall - a testament to how many people disliked her. Marinette smiled at this little thought.

Chloé stood up a moment after that, embarrassment and fury making her red in the face. "You pushed me," she told Alya, who gaped at the blonde girl's accusation. "You pushed me and you're going to be punished for it!"

"I didn't push you, you fell on your own," countered Alya, incredulity written all over her face.

"Th-that's right!" Marinette was glad that she could find her voice and Alya flashed her a gratified look, making her braver than ever. "Alya just took the _manga_ from you. You fell on your own."

Chloé's eyes flashed angrily at Marinette and she could feel courage desert her. "Are you accusing me of being clumsy? Because no one can beat you on your _game_."

"I…" Marinette faltered. Alya gave her a sharp don't-let-her-get-to-you look but memories of a similar encounters in the past flashed on her mind. She bit her lip, her voice wasn't coming out at all.

"Are you going to cry again?" Chloé's snide voice was like judgment over Marinette, pulling a blanket of self-loathing over her body. Tears formed in her eyes and she bowed, not wanting to see Alya's face or those around them. "Know your place, Marinette. And you better teach this new friend of yours manners too."

Alya's voice was so far-off inside Marinette's bubble of self-depreciating thoughts. "If someone had to be taught manners, it should be you! You pampered little spoiled brat!"

"W-what did you call me? My father's going to hear about this!"

It was too much for Marinette so she fled. She ran away like the coward she was, not hearing Alya's voice calling out to her. She raced out of the school, into the streets, covering her eyes as tears threatened to gush out once more. Unable to see where she was going, she fell into the street, tearing a part of her skirt. The tears came like a cascading waterfall and Marinette had enough - enough of this timid personality, enough of her clumsiness, enough of her unchangeable infinite bad luck.

\- o - 0 - o -

Alya rushed after Marinette, but she lost her on one bend. Boy, the girl was petite, but she could run like a deer. She was in an unfamiliar street and wondered where she was right now. It had been a long time since she was last in Paris, so it was reasonable that she'd get lost, but not in this kind of situation. She sighed as she headed to the nearby park, sitting forlornly on one of the benches.

The _manga_ was still on her hand, her angry thoughts swirling so fast. Chloé's wicked words, Marinette's face as she tried to hold it in, her own fury at being talked like that - it was mixing together in her mind like a chaotic ensemble of words. She hated being unable to do something about the whole situation, furious at her own incapability, at the fact that she might have lost a possible friend there and then, because she couldn't _protect_ her. She looked at the comic's covers and saw the two heroines of justice, who can do everything for the sake of righteousness.

"This fury, this anger, it's so _intoxicating_ …"

"Who's there?" Alya stood up, the sneering tone of the voice creeping her out.

"Hello there, _mademoiselle_." The voice was behind her so Alya turned to look. A bowing man stood in a fancy bright red collared formal jacket, yellow-and-black striped pants and brown shoes. He wore a black-and-red top hat that formed a light bulb. He had a bow tie, which was formed like a purple butterfly and Alya saw it flutter, though only for a moment. He was eerily slim, like he can bend his body at any direction. He looked like a middle-aged gentleman with the pointy beard and graying sparse hair, but his eyes were a cold and calculating purple. "Pardon my intrusion, but it looked like something is troubling you."

"I…" Alya's words failed her. She couldn't help but look at those sharp eyes, as if it could read her very soul.

"This world is so full of injustice," the man cooed and Alya agreed with him, her mind being clouded as if being in a trance. "Truly terrifying, how one could step on another, eh, _petite_ _dame_?"

"No one has the right to ridicule others." The voice that came from Alya's mouth was harsh and murderous, as if the hatred that she was feeling would burst out any moment.

"So true, so true," said the man, but his eyes grew into ones of immense pleasure. "Now come, _petit dame_ , let us offer your wrath to Hawk Moth."

Unseen by anyone as shadows lengthened around him, the man did a weird pirouette, pulling out his tie and crumpling it in his hands. "Akuma, Akuma, hear her _plea_!" He spun once more and opened his hand, the tie turning into a purple butterfly with a red aura. "The butterfly rages, release her, _s'il vous plaît_!"

The butterfly flew to the manga still grasped on Alya's hand and a black aura with purple and red gleams covered the girl, turning into a bizarre purple cocoon. The _manga_ that was once on her hands fell, as a puddle of black energy began to form around it.

"How wonderful," said the man, eyeing his growing creation with the stroke of his beard. "An Akuma worthy of Luciferin, Hawk Moth's mightiest commander."

\- o - 0 - o -

Marinette planned to skip afternoon classes, even though she should have known better. She was crying unto her pillow on her bed, unable to stifle the emotions that were coming out of her little body. Her parents were concerned about her, of course, but she feigned a headache so that they didn't have to worry too much. They were too busy at this time of day and Marinette had no plans to add her problems into their busy schedules.

Marinette sniffed as she finally sat up, hugging the pillow tight. She wanted to stand up to Chloé, she really did, but her cowardice was too powerful for her to control. She straightened up, slapping her cheeks hard, trying to be positive despite all the despair. She told herself not to lose hope and to believe and her eyes traced to the black umbrella placed on the highest shelf of her wardrobe. It was there in its place of honor as a symbol of the lowest moment of her life and how someone brought her hope back.

 _Three years ago…_

 _Marinette couldn't remember what she was arguing with Chloé about. All she could remember was that she punished unfairly and she had to stay at school for an extended period of time. When she could finally leave, it was dark out as a sudden storm came, drenching the whole of Paris with non-stop rain. Marinette was caught in the onslaught of water and she shivered as she ran back to the school, shivering in its empty entrance. She huddled to her knees; the tears falling from her eyes mixing with the rainwater. She was too engrossed in her own despair that she didn't hear a black limousine stop on the road, the sound of a car door opening and hurried steps splashing the puddles that formed on the ground._

" _Here…"_

 _Marinette opened her eyes to the gentle voice's urging and the first thing she saw were brilliant green eyes. The owner of these captivating lens offered her a black umbrella, which she numbly took. Then there was a soft smile and Marinette felt her stomach contract. But despite fighting the blooming feeling that suddenly sprouted in her heart, she looked closely at the boy who ran in the downpour just to give her an umbrella._

 _He was taller than her and probably a few years older. He had a steady posture as he regarded her with a mixture of curiosity and pity. He had blonde hair that looked like the sun to her and his brilliant emerald eyes reminded her of the green pastures she once went to with her parents. His face was astoundingly handsome and the kind smile that graced on his mouth made him more perfect._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _Marinette had to follow his lips to make sure that he was actually saying it and she was not imagining things. Unable to form any words on her mouth, she simply shook her head up and down._

" _Good," he said. Marinette thought that he would leave after that, but he stayed with her. "My Mother taught me a little prayer to recite if my day wasn't going well. It's like a lucky charm. Do you want to hear it?"_

 _Marinette wondered if she nodded her head too eagerly, since he gave out a laugh. The sound was heavenly and she believed that angels were real right there and then._

" _You cup your hands like this," the boy said, putting his hands over his chest, right on where his heart would be. "And say: Ladybugs shine in the morning dew; The black cat purrs on the sunset's cue; When you're feeling lonely and blue; Just remember I am always here with you." When he finished, his eyes looked a little bit sad, but mesmerizing nevertheless. "It's lovely little poem, don't you think?"_

 _Marinette agreed and she easily memorized and repeated the words in her head. It gave her a sense of calm, like she was being embraced by someone who truly cared for her. It was an uplifting feeling, like she can do everything she sets her sights to. It was like being filled with hope to the brim, racing despair out like a shining beacon of light banishing the darkness._

 _A chuckle and then a radiant smile. "You look like you're feeling better, that's good," the boy said. "Sleep well and you'll get back at your feet in no time." He started to move, his gait as perfect as his whole being. "And oh, you can keep the umbrella. Bye!"_

 _Marinette didn't knew how long she stayed in that same spot. But she knew that without the boy's encouragement - and the umbrella - she would have gone home cold and depressed._

And that was the story of the black umbrella, imprinted with the initials A.A. in its handle. Marinette never saw the boy again and her vision of him was too hazy to try and find him. Blonde, green eyes with a perfect smile - it's not like she can just meet someone like that somewhere down the street, can she?

But she knew one thing - that boy gave her something irreplaceable. And if the fluttering feeling in her stomach and the redness of her cheeks meant something, it was definitely more than gratitude. Placing her hands over her heart and closing her eyes, she repeated the prayer, knowing it would give her the courage she needed.

"Ladybugs shine in the morning dew; The black cat purrs on the sunset's cue; When you're feeling lonely and blue; Just remember I am always here with you."

Flooded by her memories, Marinette didn't quickly register the shining red light that suddenly burst out from her bag. Once she did, she yelped and almost fell to her knees. She was one moment from rushing downstairs and screaming for her parents' help when a voice suddenly rang out.

" _Marinette_!"

Shocked, Marinette didn't move an inch. When the light suddenly went out, she continued gaping at her bag. She stayed still for a minute and when the light didn't returned, she crawled slowly towards her bag, tensing in case something came out from it. When she finally reached it, she swallowed and closed her eyes as she opened the thing.

When nothing happened, she opened her eyes. There was nothing strange inside her bag - there was her sketchbook, a few notebooks for class, her pencil case, a strange pentagonal box with some kind of engraving, her gym clothes, a pink towel - wait, _what_?

Marinette took out the box, a small thing that fitted easily on her palm. She wondered where she got it and if someone put it in her bag as a mistake. But she only opened her bag under her supervision and there was no time for anyone to slip it inside. She decided to bring it in the lost-and-found counter and was about to pack it up back. However, her curiosity of the mystery box was overwhelming and even though it was against her better judgment, she picked it up again. Slowly, she opened up the cover and screamed.

Bright, radiant light erupted from where she opened it and Marinette dropped it like a hot potato. She closed her eyes as the radiance blinded her and she had one last glance to know that the light was covering her whole room. There was a _whooshing_ sound and something zoomed, but she couldn't open her eyes until the light faded.

Her heart going into wild overdrive, Marinette felt like she'd die of shock. Once she realized she was still alive, she opened her eyes to meet a red creature with an antenna and black spots hovering in front of her.

Marinette opened her mouth to scream but the strange critter pressed its tiny hands over her mouth. "No, please don't scream, Marinette!"

The red-and-black creature talked! It looked like a stuffed toy of some sort, but no amount of technology would make it fly and speak. Marinette saw its mouth move as it spoke and she could see its beady little black eyes as it regarded her. She was giving a dumb look, her brain fried at the series of events. The creature seemed to think that she had calmed down enough, as it pulled off its hands from her mouth.

"I know this will come as a shock," said the creature and it was the understatement of the year for Marinette. "But I'm Tikki and I'm a fairy called a kwami. The kwami protects the Miraculous, a talisman that grants a person the power to combat the encroaching darkness."

"K-kwami?" This was the only thing that Marinette grabbed in the fairy's rapid onslaught of words.

"There's not much time to explain," said Tikki with urgency in it - _her_ \- voice. "The forces of darkness have made a move and an Akuma had been released in the city."

"Akuma?" Since her mind wasn't working still, Marinette could only repeat the words.

"It's the evil manifestation of negative feelings, such as anger, envy, despair. A person who turns into an Akuma loses all semblance of rational thought and becomes a raging monster bent on causing chaos and destruction." Marinette's blank look was not lost on the little kwami. "You'll understand when you see it. Take the ladybug earrings and follow me, please."

"Take the what?" Marinette saw Tikki hover down to the box that she dropped. Inside it, ruby-red round studs with black spots where placed on white, soft silk.

"Wear it please," urged Tikki. "The Miraculous will protect you and grant you the power you need. You can fight the forces of darkness with it's help."

"What? But..." Finally, the gears on Marinette's head started turning and all her thoughts went into the same conclusion. "But this is happening too fast, don't I get the right to refuse or something?"

Tikki looked conflicted but gave in after a sigh. "Of course you can choose not to carry the burden of a Pretty Cure. But please, we need to go to the Akuma; we'll talk more about it there."

The fairy looked earnest and sincere, so Marinette let out a sigh as she wore the studs on her ears. She stood up, when she remembered something. "Wait, Tikki, did you say a Pretty-"

"Marinette, are you all right? We heard you scream!" Sabine's voice was loud and concerned as an urgent series of knocks was heard on her door.

Marinette stiffened. Tikki looked at her pleadingly. "Please, Marinette, you've got to trust me."

Marinette didn't know much about Tikki or about flying and talking stuffed toys in general, but she knew she was telling the truth. There was nothing in the fairy's eyes but pure sincerity and Marinette knew that she was not going to refuse someone needing a hand. "I'm okay, _Maman_ , I just stubbed my toe on the closet."

"Oh, okay." Sabine's reply from behind the door was hesitant but accepting. Marinette had to thank her record of clumsiness - this was a believable lie for her. "Do you still have a headache? Should I call the school for you?"

Marinette grinned as an idea formed in her head. "I think I can manage. I want to go back for the afternoon classes."

"Well, okay, make sure to drink some medicine before you head out, alright?"

"Okay, _Maman_ , thanks!" Marinette waited for the footsteps to fade before she faced Tikki. "Hide inside my bag, Tikki, I'll open it slightly so that you can tell me where to go."

"Thank you, Marinette." Tikki quickly flew to her bag and Marinette zipped it, but left an adequate opening for the fairy to whisper instructions.

Marinette wore the bag once more, noticing it got a little bit heavier, when she realized something. "How did you know my name?"

There was a pause before Tikki replied. "I'll tell you later. First, we need to go find the Akuma."

"Fine, fine," said Marinette as she rushed out of the bedroom. She wondered if fairies liked to postpone important stuff at the last minute.

\- o - 0 - o -

It wasn't difficult to find a monster made of negative emotions. The screaming of the fleeing people pointed Marinette in the right direction, although Tikki had to reassure her that as long as she had the earrings, she will be alright. Marinette's imagination ran wild on what the Akuma could look like but she was not expecting _this_.

" _Alya_?!" Marinette couldn't help but gasp. What once was the friendly and enthusiastic transfer student was trapped in a strange purple-colored cocoon. She wasn't moving and with her eyes closed, she looked like she was dead. "What happened to Alya?!"

Tikki peeked from inside her bag. "Oh no, she was the victim of the Akuma!"

"The victim?" Marinette's heart thudded. "Is she alive? Can we turn her back to normal?"

"The Akuma must be purified first before she can be freed," stated Tikki. "We have to look for the Akuma, it couldn't have gone far."

"Well, with my enormous bad luck at work, it will just suddenly appear before us, trust me."

And so the Akuma did. Marinette was shocked as a huge black monster fell from the sky. The impact of its landing sent waves of wind towards the girl and knocked the fairy out of her bag, who yelled. " _Tikki_!"

It happened too fast. One moment ago, Tikki was mumbling exposition on her ear as she hid inside her bag and moments after, the fairy was grabbed by a strange man in a top hat that looked like a light bulb. The colors of his outfit was too bright and too gaudy for Marinette's eyes, especially that the person was standing on top of a streetlight with the intense noontime sun as his backdrop.

"Well, well," said the man, who had a snide tone that Marinette immediately disliked. "It seems to be my lucky day! First, I found the perfect host for the Akuma and now, a kwami fell into my hands. And not just any kwami, but the _ladybug_ kwami." Marinette saw the man licked his lips like someone eyeing a tasty morsel for a snack.

"Get your hands off of Tikki!" Marinette yelled, her anger at Tikki being treated like that spurning her into action. But as the cold stare of the man turned to her, she could feel her legs turn to jelly. There was something _evil_ in those amethyst-colored eyes of his.

"Your anger is outstanding, _petite dame_ ," said the man, his eyes squinting as if he was not seeing her properly. "But not enough, I so regret to inform you. Now, if you will be kind enough to hand over those beautiful earrings, I will let you leave."

"No, don't give it to him!" Tikki grimaced in pain as the man tightened his grip.

"Tikki!" Marinette felt helpless as she saw the fairy try to mask the pain, urging her not to give up the earrings. She looked at Alya's frozen figure, trapped in a place that kept her in what could be a temporary state of death. She glared at the thin man who caused this madness and felt her blood boiling.

"I admire your courage, _petite dame_." The man gave her a scrutinizing if not mocking smile as he leapt to the ground, walking towards the black monstrosity that did not move an inch after arriving. "But can you truly hold your ground against an Akuma?"

Marinette stepped back as she saw the Akuma move towards her. It was a large thing, almost ten feet tall, with big, strapping arms and gigantic legs. Instead of a face, there was a red butterfly mask and a mouth with fangs. It was dressed in a silver steel knight's armor and held a huge sword and shield on each of its hands. A roar came out of the Akuma and Marinette fell into her knees, shivering like a twig left in the wintery wind. Then, there was the sound of someone talking, the voice so familiar to her.

"No one has the right to ridicule others! No one has the right to step on another's feelings! If you persist on your folly, you will face _justice_!"

"Alya?" Marinette looked at the frozen girl, but her mouth was clasped tight. The voice came from the Akuma and using Tikki's previous explanations, she realized that the emotion that made the Akuma was Alya's anger of Chloé bullying _her_.

"Now, _petite dame_ ," said the man, looking triumphant at Marinette's look of horror. "Won't you please hand over the Miraculous, _s'il vous plaît_?"

There was no pleading tone in the man's voice and no kindness as he reveled in the terror he inflicts on others. Tikki was squirming in his vice grip, tortured for existing and trying to help those in need. Alya was nothing but enthusiasm and eagerness and her love for heroes of justice transcended that of anger and utter destruction. Marinette looked at the Akuma, on how one brave girl's emotion was manipulated and turned into something hideous and ugly. Marinette found her resolve as she stood up shakily, but her gaze did not waver and so did her heart. A strange feeling was overcoming her cowardice, her self-doubt, her awkwardness, chasing the darkness that stifled the flame inside. She looked at her palms as a bright yet soft red light glowed from her body, a far cry from the repugnant color that colored the Akuma's butterfly mask.

"W-what?" For once, the man on the top hat was taken aback. Marinette smiled at his discomfort, as how his calm face was ruined into one of panic and anger. "W-who are you?!"

"S-she is the chosen one." Tikki managed to speak. The same red light shimmered from her body and burned the man so suddenly that he yelled and let go. She easily found her way back to Marinette's side, looking at her with fondness and pride. Marinette returned her gaze, steady and confident and Tikki simply smiled at the girl. "You have found the light within you."

Those simple words felt like a gentle breeze for Marinette. "The light within me…"

"Now is the time," said Tikki, her whole body glowing as she turned into an orb of scarlet light. With a flash, she was absorbed into Marinette's earrings and the girl could feel the power emanating from the bond between the Miraculous and the kwami.

Tikki's final whisper was all she needed. " _Remember the words, Marinette…"_

"Pretty Cure," yelled Marinette, touching her right earring then the left. As her finger left, a whirring noise blew out as the studs shone a iridescent shade of pink and red. With the finger she touched the earrings with, she formed a circle in front of her, a path of red light flowing from where she drew. Once she finished, she punched the center of the ring and it glowed into a powerful disc of light. "Miraculous Metamorphosis!"

The scarlet magic circle grew and covered Marinette's entire body and she closed her eyes, concentrating. She could feel her uniform consumed by the searing light, blanketed by a strange power that caused it to transform. A bright red blouse with black spots appeared on her chest, the sleeves of which lengthened up to her arms and a pair of black gloves settled on her hands. An short skirt was conjured on her thighs, fashioning the same ruby-red color with black dots, although it had pink frills at the tips. A pair of black heeled boots closed in on her feet, the length of it almost reaching up to her knee. With a flash of light, a black belt was strapped on her waist and a large pink ribbon erupted from behind her, trailing two ends that fluttered like upside-down antennae. Another, but smaller ribbon was placed on her neck, but with a round red emblem with five black spots in the center. The earrings flashed to reveal the same design as the button on her neck and a ladybug-themed mask materialized on her face. Her pigtails lengthened into at least triple its size, now trailing from her head up to her knees. A flash of light graced her hair, turning it a shade lighter, with a black ombre sprouting from the tips of her pigtails. Finally, the last of the lights turned into a round yoyo-like object, fastened on her belt.

Opening her eyes, the girl swiped her right hand, dispelling the magic of the transformation in an instant. "The light of fortune that blooms over the land," she mused, tracing her right arm back to her beating heart. And with one swift motion, she flicked her hand and posed.

" _Cure Ladybug_!"

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Author's Note:_

Hey there! Thanks for reading. I'm _pretty_ _sure_ (yeah this is a pun) I'm not the first one to think and write about a Miraculous Ladybug and Pretty Cure crossover, but I felt like I just have to let these ideas out lest they keep me from my beauty sleep. Anyway, I'm not much of a fan-fiction writer (I write more original ones) but I fell in love with Miraculous Ladybug, so here I am.

I'd like to address some changes in this AU that diverted a little too much for any self-respecting fan's comfort. First off, since this a Pretty Cure series, all the Miraculous holders will be female, except Chat Noir of course. Cure Ladybug's partner will be an OC who uses the Peacock Miraculous, who may or may not have a connection with Adrien. I'm not booting Adrien though and he will have an important role to play in this story. Second, I needed to age up Adrien (only a few years though, don't worry) for plot purposes and he will keep the same personality and appearance, though he will be homeschooled. Romance is still in the plot, of course, this is a magical _girl_ series after all. Third, I changed the Akuma to be more like the monsters of the week in the Pretty Cure meta-series (being sort-of mindless beasts but they will be dangerous, I promise) though I kept the victim of the week plot thread and I will try to connect them more with the original. Fourth, Alya's backstory was changed so that she will be a fan of magical warrior girls but she will remain Marinette's closest friend and Cure Ladybug's number one journalist. Fifth, I made the kwamis bigger so that they can continue the legacy of Pretty Cure mascots trying - and failing - to be inanimate stuffed toys. Sixth, there would be no Pretty Cure without a transformation sequence and the an in-the-name-of-the-moon tag line (tell me if it's horrible) so I added it. And turned Ladybug's costume more magically-girly and I don't really have any drawing and design talents whatsoever, so I just made her costume out of what could I piece together in my imagination. I hope it works somewhat, but I doubt it (I tried though). Lastly, I created Hawk Moth's league of minions-slash-butterfly-commanders so that he can be a full-fledged Orcus in his throne like most Pretty Cure Big Bads (we will see Hawk Moth a few times though, don't worry). I've spent a lot of time making up these minions and I feel like they should be manipulating one emotion per person, since they're just Hawk Moth's cronies and only had a speck of his powers. So we have Luciferin and the emotion of anger this time. I made Luciferin a calm and polite gentleman with a terrifying short temper, which you will see next chapter. I also tried to design them with winged insects in mind, so try to guess which one Luciferin is based from.

Wow, that was a lot. Sorry about the ramblings.

Anyway, just a fair warning, there will be lots of action in this fanfic as I am a fan of action scenes in magical girl series and ML in particular (Lucky Charm for the win). There will be plenty of character development and romance stuff of course, but take a memo regardless. If you're in, then get ready for the ride and grab some popcorn as teenage girls kick some evil butts. (Sorry, can't help myself.)

And I hope the little prayer/poem was to your liking. I spent hours trying to make a suitable one.

Anyway, see you guys later. Drop by a review and I will be as happy as the sunflower who got its daily dose of sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucky Charm!

MIRACULOUS PRETTY CURE!

Chapter 2

Unleash the Light Within! Lucky Charm!

\- o - 0 - o -

A flash of scarlet light burst through the scenery, blinding everyone in the vicinity, including an enraged man with a top hat and a huge black monster in knight armor.

"The light of fortune that blooms over the land. _Cure Ladybug!_ "

When at last all the magical lights faded, a masked young girl with blue-black long hair tied in two pigtails appeared. Her red blouse and skirt shone in the afternoon light, the black spots dotting here and there complementing her outfit. Once the last of the lights vanished, Marinette's too-focused mind brought her back to reality.

"What the?" Marinette looked around her, taking a look at the dress she suddenly found herself in. "Why am I wearing this? What happened, Tikki?"

The kwami was nowhere to be seen, but Marinette could hear her excited whispers. "You did it, Marinette! You've successfully become a Pretty Cure!"

"A Pretty Cure?" A thoughtful expression appeared on the girl's face. "Like one of those magical heroines of justice?"

A few seconds passed before Tikki replied. "I'm surprised you know about them. The Pretty Cure are legendary warriors who protect the world together with the kwamis and the Miraculous."

"The Miraculous…" Marinette touched her ears. "You mean these earrings, right?"

"Yes, you have the Ladybug earrings. With its help, you can become the light of fortune, _Cure Ladybug_!"

"Cure Ladybug…" Marinette looked at her gloved palms and then at her bright red outfit peppered by black spots, reminding her of a certain insect that brings good luck. "I _am_ Cure Ladybug."

Their conversation was interrupted by the enraged roar of the man with the top hat. Cure Ladybug gasped at how the calm top-hatted man changed. His purple eyes looked insect-like and his hands sharpened into claws. His top hat also turned into a bright red color as he growled like a wild beast. "Pretty Cure," he intoned and there was such a murderous intent in the sound that Cure Ladybug held her ground and readied herself for an attack.

But the attack did not come. The man's top hat turned to yellow then back to its original black color. He shook his head and tutted. "My, my," he said. "I shouldn't let my temper get the better of me."

The man eyed Cure Ladybug and she did not like the smug look on his face. "It doesn't matter if you're a Pretty Cure," he said, more to himself than to anyone else. "You are nothing but a toddler in training wheels."

Cure Ladybug felt her confidence rise. "I won't underestimate me, if I were you," she taunted and was pleased to see that the man's calm expression drop.

"Very well," the man said, pointing a finger towards the heroine. "I, Luciferin, accept your challenge, pesky little Pretty Cure!" He turned to the black armored monster. "Akuma, crush that little bug!"

At once, the Akuma obeyed Luciferin's command and jumped towards Cure Ladybug. The monster was going to _literally_ crush her!

With speed she didn't know she had, Cure Ladybug ran outside of the falling Akuma's shadow and jumped out of the way. But what she had in mind was a small hop, but her leap sent her soaring into the sky!

" _Waaahhhhhhhhh_!" Cure Ladybug was freaking out at how high she was - the huge Akuma on the ground looked like a tiny speck from her vantage point.

"Calm down, Cure Ladybug!" Tikki's soothing voice pierced through her self-induced panic. "The Miraculous had given you enhanced strength, speed and durability. Use it to your advantage!"

Cure Ladybug nodded as she felt gravity take a hold of her. An idea popped into her head as she fell with surprising speed. _Two can play that game_ , she thought…

And the Akuma toppled into the ground, as the heroine dropped into its broad back, using both her legs and the gravity as her weapon. The impact blew out a tremendous amount of wind, creating a buffeting breeze. Cure Ladybug nimbly landed a few feet from her landing point, while the Akuma tried to stand up and recover.

Cure Ladybug took advantage of this moment of weakness and raced towards the monster. Her legs moved faster than she anticipated and she ran past the Akuma.

"Oops!" Cure Ladybug stopped a little too late and found out she was exactly in front of the raging monster. The Akuma dropped its sword towards her and knowing she couldn't dodge in time, she raised her hands and stopped the blade's descent.

Cure Ladybug was surprised at her strength. The sword wasn't heavy for her, even though the Akuma was forcing it down with all its power. With a heave and a push, she threw the sword back to its owner and the Akuma lost its footing. Quickly, she stepped forward and threw her arms out, pushing the monster's body with her all might. She expected the Akuma to tumble and fall into the ground, but the monster's body was catapulted away into a nearby building. She looked at her palms, did she just hurl a gigantic monster to a few feet with the simple press of her hands?

"Rise, Akuma!" Luciferin commanded the monster and Cure Ladybug saw it stand up. Despite crashing into concrete, the monster looked unharmed as it focused its sights on the heroine once more.

Cure Ladybug readied herself as Tikki telepathically whispered to her once more. "There's a weapon on your belt. Use it, Cure Ladybug!"

"Okay!" Cure Ladybug nodded and grabbed the round object that was strapped on her belt. She took a moment to stare at it. "Is this a yo-yo?"

The monster dashed for an attack and Cure Ladybug didn't have time to think things through. She threw the yo-yo towards the Akuma, but it raised its shield and the round item was deflected. She gaped as the weapon fell uselessly on the ground and had only a moment to look up as the Akuma tackled her with its shield.

Cure Ladybug was blown away by the attack, landing roughly on a pile boxes near an empty delivery van. She felt pain all over her body, but knew that she would have lost consciousness if she was hit by that attack without the Miraculous' protection. A spot on the round emblem on the ribbon on her neck suddenly greyed out after a loud beep.

"Are you alright, Cure Ladybug?" Tikki's voice was soft and concerned. "You have to be careful; as you receive damage, the spots will fade one by one. If you lost all the spots, you'll transform back and we will have to wait for the Miraculous to recharge."

Cure Ladybug stood up, feeling relieved that nothing in her body seemed to be broken. "So it's like an HP bar then?"

Tikki took some time before answering. "What's an HP bar?"

"Never mind." At least Cure Ladybug knew her limits now and it would help her gauge the fight from then on. Her video game knowledge as Marinette will definitely work in her favor; now who said video games don't teach you anything useful?

Cure Ladybug retracted her yo-yo back. "Don't I have any other weapon?" She hoped she had an inventory of items like in a good old-fashioned RPG.

"That's the only one you have for now," said Tikki a little cryptically. "But its indestructible, its string will not break and can reach a great distance. It also obeys any of your commands."

Cure Ladybug took this new information in mind. The armored Akuma was on its way towards her, its sword and shield glimmering in the sunlight. It was reckless and dangerous, but she had no other plan at hand, so she went with it.

The heroine threw her yo-yo and as expected, the Akuma raised its shield to repel the attack. She willed the yo-yo to avoid the shield and wrap around the hand that held it instead. To Cure Ladybug's relief, it actually worked and she had the monster trapped now.

Cure Ladybug pulled and the monster moved a little. But her strength was not enough to stay aground when the Akuma pulled the string instead. With a yell, the heroine was off her feet for the second time that day. The Akuma spun around, taking the yo-yo, the string and its owner with it, until Cure Ladybug lost her grip and she was ferociously thrown away. She landed with a crash on a parked car this time and two beeps meant that she already lost three of the five spots now.

The heroine was winded as she tried to ease both the pain and the dizziness when the surroundings suddenly darkened. With a horrified look, she realized that the Akuma had jumped once more, its shadow lengthening around her as gravity reclaimed it. She tried moving but her legs felt like jelly and she closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable crash.

The resulting crunch was ear-breaking as two armored feet smashed against the vehicle. But Cure Ladybug did not feel her bones break, but the touch of two gentle yet strong arms pulsated through her tense nerves instead. She slowly opened her eyes and met a pair of emerald-colored cat-like irises.

The air rushed through her body as she was taken into the air by her rescuer. All she could see perched over his arms was sharp teeth etched in a grin, a black mask over the eyes, honey-colored tousled hair and _are those cat ears_?

Cure Ladybug didn't have enough time to process her thoughts as they landed softly in the roof of a nearby building. Her rescuer gently let her down and she turned to him and gape. Like, she couldn't help but ogle.

He was tall, with broad shoulders yet a lean body clad in a black leather suit. There were indeed black cat ears on his head and she watched as it actually _twitched_. A golden bell hung on his neck and it was the only different color in his otherwise night-as-black outfit. White sharp claw-like fingernails were on his gloves, that were formed like a cat's paw. To complete the look, he even had a tail, but it was made of some kind of soft, black leather that resembled a belt. The guy had an enormous grin in his face as he regarded her.

"First day on the job, I presume?" He asked lightly, his tail flicking back and forth like a real cat's. "Not bad for your first time, but I guess you needed a little help?"

"Are you…" Cure Ladybug paused, wondering if she should voice this out. "Are you a Pretty Cure?"

The cat-boy snickered and Cure Ladybug flushed red in embarrassment. Really, weren't the Pretty Cure _heroines_ of justice? "Nope. I'm way different than a Cure. You could even say that I'm the complete opposite of a Pretty Cure."

Cure Ladybug gulped. "So you're a villain then?"

"Wrong again, my lady." He grinned, suddenly taking Marinette's gloved hand and pressing a kiss on it. "But whatever I may be, I am on your side, you could be sure of that." He finished his statement with a wink and Marinette blinked.

"So if you're not a Pretty Cure and not an Akuma either…"

His grin was impish and a little breath-taking. "You can call me Chat Noir."

" _Chat Noir?!"_ Tikki's voice was loud and incredulous and Cure Ladybug winced.

Chat Noir's playful smirk faded when he saw her expression change. "Cure Ladybug, are you okay?"

"I'm alright." Cure Ladybug waved her off but noticed something was off. "How did you know my name?"

Chat Noir blinked - looking like he had just realized he did something that he really shouldn't have. But his expression quickly changed into a nonchalant, happy-go-lucky look. "The spots gave it away," he told her. When she didn't look convinced, he added with a shrug, "And I may or may not have some knowledge over certain legendary warriors of justice."

"You cannot trust him, Cure Ladybug," said Tikki urgently.

Cure Ladybug regarded him. Chat Noir looked older than her, but probably only for a few years. His posture was steady and upright and had an easygoing grin plastered on his face. He didn't seem evil, but he was definitely mysterious and quite possibly dangerous. "I don't think I can trust you," she told him.

Chat Noir didn't seem disturbed at such an announcement. "And I would ask you not to," he replied simply, surprising the heroine. "I was only passing by and I couldn't help but notice that you needed a little assistance, _buginette_."

The smirk on Chat Noir's face as he said that made Cure Ladybug's blood boil. And who gave him the right to give her nicknames? "I would ask you not to give me silly nicknames," she told him with as much as a glare she could muster.

"Why, isn't it _purr_ -fect for you?" Cure Ladybug resisted the urge roll her eyes on him. Chat Noir didn't seem to notice her discomfort as he gave her a wink and a salute. "Well, it was nice meeting you, my lady but you better recharge fast." He looked at the the ladybug button on her ribbon and the heroine remembered her current predicament.

She was preoccupied with her dwindling limits that she didn't notice the leather-clad cat-boy jump backwards to the roof of the nearby building. "Catch you later, _buginette_!" He called as he hopped into another one, his cat-like agility and speed catching Cure Ladybug off guard. She formed a retort in her mouth but the mysterious cat-man had already disappeared from view.

Cure Ladybug stood in the roof, open-mouthed. "What the heck was that?"

There was a buzzing noise and a flash of red scarlet light and Marinette replaced Cure Ladybug. She was surprised at the sudden de-transformation and watched as Tikki reappeared in front of her, looking anxious but otherwise unhurt.

"Tikki!" Before she can stop herself, Marinette hugged the kwami, glad to see the fairy-mentor once more. But more pressing matters burned on her mind. "But why did I turn back? There were still some spots left."

"That's right," explained Tikki. "But I reckoned we need to recharge first so that we can take on the Akuma at full power."

Marinette nodded, silently agreeing with her. But now that she was out of the powerful and confident guise of the heroine, she could feel her doubts return. "I didn't do so well, did I?"

"Nonsense, Marinette!" Tikki hastily reassured the girl. "It was your first time, so it couldn't be helped if you cannot properly take control of your powers. It will take some getting used to, but I'm sure you will learn fast."

Marinette sighed. "I wished I have the same faith in myself the way you had for me." She looked up at the kwami. "I think you might have chosen wrong…"

Tikki knocked her head with one of her tiny fists, but it was gentle and loving one. "The mere fact that you could transform is undeniable proof that you were meant for this," she said in a rather stern tone. But her smile and voice softened as she regarded the unsure girl before her. "Tell me, would you turn your back, knowing that Alya and the city of Paris needed you?"

Marinette closed her eyes and contemplated on this. Sure, she was scared and had little confidence in herself, but she would never turn her back on people who needed help. Especially if she could do something about it. She recalled Alya's words inside the Akuma and her sense of justice. Finally, she remembered her resolve to change, to turn her luck around this year. She was done with running away, with crying herself to sleep, with pretending that she couldn't do anything. Marinette knew it would take some time but she had to take the first step or the journey would not start. All she needed was a leap of faith.

"You're right, Tikki," said Marinette, opening her eyes, seeing the rising smoke in the horizon. Her precious Paris was in danger and it was up to her to save it. "I will never forgive myself if I ran away."

"I know…" Marinette looked at Tikki, who looked so glad and relieved. "You have a strong light within you, Marinette. I knew it the first time I laid eyes on you - you are destined to become a Pretty Cure."

"Thank you, Tikki." Marinette bumped foreheads with the fairy, a gentle gesture that reaffirmed the bond between chosen and fairy. She knew she still had more things to learn, but with Tikki by her side, she knew she can do anything she set her mind to.

"Are you ready, Tikki?" The kwami nodded. "Then, let's go, we have an Akuma to stop!"

\- o - 0 - o -

Luciferin couldn't help the grin forming in his mouth. With the pesky rookie Pretty Cure out of the way, his Akuma was free to rampage and create havoc. He could feel the wrath emanating from the Akuma, as it cleaved its way over the traffic. People were running out of their vehicles and Luciferin enjoyed the chaotic scenery.

He was following the Akuma's warpath and he knew it won't be long before that newbie Pretty Cure will return. Hawk Moth's orders was to make as much chaos as possible, but he was sure his master would be overjoyed if he can bring him a new Miraculous. He waited for the mouse - or the ladybug - to fall into his trap. He even brought the cocoon with the girl with him, levitating just a few feet behind him.

There was a high-pitched shriek and Luciferin watched as the Akuma grabbed a pony-tailed blonde girl, who was hiding behind a limousine. He watched as the girl struggled, screaming something.

"Unhand me you monster!" The girl looked annoyed rather than terrified. "If my father - the _mayor_ \- knows about this, he'll sic the entire military on you!"

 _Oh_? Luciferin approached the girl, who kept scrambling uselessly. "Tell me, p _etite dame_ , is what you're saying true? Are you the mayor's daughter?"

The brat snorted. "Do you like, live under a rock? Everybody knows I'm Chloé Bourgeois since absolutely everyone adores me." For some reason, Luciferin did not entirely believe that claim. "Help me and my father will pay you anything."

"Ah, but I don't require money, _petite dame._ " He gave her a scathing and cruel look and was delighted at the girl's mortified expression. "But since the Akuma is fixated on your demise, I'll make some _use_ of you, one way or another. Now come, Akuma."

"Noooooo! Daddy, _help_ me!"

The brat's wailings were like music to Luciferin's ears.

\- o - 0 - o -

Marinette managed to go down from the roof and exit the building, but noticed that the Akuma had already left. She was lucky the entire structure - which was actually the office of some business enterprise - was practically empty so she didn't have to explain why she was there in the first place. But her luck had soon ran out, there was no sign of the Akuma and the top hat man accompanying it. Alya's cocoon had disappeared, too.

Tikki was once again safely tucked inside her backpack, munching on some cookies that she packed before leaving the house. According to the fairy, kwamis needed nourishment so that the Miraculous could recharge faster.

"Tikki," said Marinette, panting after she ran over the entire street. "I can't see the Akuma anywhere."

"It probably relocated," commented Tikki, though that was quite obvious for Marinette. "I can still feel its energy somewhere in the city. Somewhere north of here."

Well, that was better than nothing, Marinette thought. She got ready to head north when she noticed the news update on the displayed television in the nearby appliance store.

A short-haired female reporter was on the screen. "We are currently in Champ de Mars as the unidentified monster continued its rampage," she said as the camera focused on the Akuma. The Eiffel Tower was in its backdrop, looking tall and beautiful despite the chaos around it. "The monster has kidnapped a young girl and the police had no way of coaxing it down."

"Oh no," whispered Marinette. She looked closely as the camera zoomed at the hostage and she gaped. "Is that… _Chloé_?!"

Marinette could hear the blonde's pleas of help as the Akuma held her in its grasp. Though Chloé was mean and selfish, she didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Well, she had it coming but Marinette had a job to do and personal feelings needed to be set aside for now.

"Let's go, Marinette," said Tikki. She didn't need to be told twice.

\- o - 0 - o -

Police cars surrounded the entire Eiffel Tower while the media tried to recklessly cover the situation. While none tried to come close to the knight-suited monster, it didn't move the whole time it was there, like it was waiting for someone to arrive. Aside from the noisy sirens of the police cars, Chloé's screams pierced through the sky.

"Someone!" Mayor Andre Bourgeois approached the gathered forces. "Someone help my daughter!"

" _Dadddddddddy_!" The girl's shrieks were starting to grate on Luciferin's nerves as he stood atop the Eiffel Tower, watching the commotion below with the cocoon of the Akuma's host. The brat was not a good hostage with all the wailing and the struggling and he could feel his temper rise. The rookie Pretty Cure was nowhere in sight and patience wasn't one of his virtues.

"Daddy, help me _pleaaassssssse_!"

"Someone save my daughter!"

The drama was too much for Luciferin. He leaped out of the Tower and landed nimbly in front of the Akuma, silencing both father and daughter from their irritating cries. The police stiffened at his arrival while the media focused on him. Well, he did like some well-deserved attention.

"I am Luciferin," he said. "Loyal servant of Hawk Moth. Citizens of Paris, surrender the Pretty Cure or you will face our wrath!"

As he expected, his proclamation was met with hushed whispers and questions regarding Hawk Moth and the Pretty Cures. But no one was brave enough to confront him, as the police shrunk and the media people content on seeing what will happen next. Cowardice, panic and apathy - such delicious emotions were swirling in the atmosphere and it will only make his master happier.

"Please return my daughter!" The obese mayor was the only one courageous - and foolish - enough to step up, shivering on his pig-like legs.

"Oh." Luciferin acted like he was interested on what the mayor had to say. "And why should I do as you requested?"

"I can pay you!" The mayor was desperate and Luciferin took pleasure on that. "I'm sure I can pay you much better than this Hawk Moth person!"

Luciferin's face contorted with anger and his top hat turned explosive red. "How dare you," he intoned, his features becoming more beast-like that the mayor fell into his knees and crawled backwards. "How dare you _insult_ Hawk Moth!"

"If you want your daughter back that _much_ ," he continued, seething in rage as he looked at the Akuma. "Then you can have her _corpse_ back! Akuma!"

No one expected what happened next. With one swift motion, the Akuma threw the blonde girl into the sky. Chloé screamed as she flew into the sky, waving her arms wildly like a demented windmill. The acceleration of the throw was soon lost and she cried loudly as she was falling down into her doom. The people gathered gasped and yelled, but nobody could do anything in time.

There was a flash of red and black and Chloé was torn away from the sky and into the ground. The people gaped as a masked girl in red dress with black spots appeared from nowhere, cradling the crying blonde safely in her arms.

Cure Ladybug sighed as she arrived in just the nick of time to save Chloé, who was trembling and weeping in her arms. "You're safe now," she told her as she let her down. The mayor and the nearby cops were reluctant to join her but she nodded to them and soon the girl was being hugged by her father and escorted out of the premises.

"And so you arrive," Luciferin eyed her, his top hat going back to its normal dark color. "Such heroics. You simply cannot turn your back on someone in grave distress, hmmm?"

"Your rampage ends here, Luciferin." Cure Ladybug's tone was high and clear, all the more for the people around to hear her. "I will defeat your Akuma and save Paris!"

"Big words for a little bug," replied the top-hatted man. "Akuma!"

The knight-like black monster raced towards Cure Ladybug, readying a strike with its sword. She deftly evaded a vertical strike by moving to her right and dodged the succeeding horizontal slash by jumping upwards. She landed on the blade, rushed to the hilt and aimed a kick at the Akuma's butterfly mask, sending it toppling towards Luciferin, who quickly jumped out of the way.

The surrounding people cheered as Cure Ladybug gracefully landed on the ground. Luciferin looked annoyed as he commanded once more. " _Crush_ her, Akuma!"

The monster stood up once more and leaped into the sky. People gasped as the Akuma seemingly soared in the sky but Cure Ladybug was not falling for the same trick twice. She pulled out her yo-yo and thrown it into the jumping monster's direction, wrapping around one of its huge feet. And with all strength she could muster, Cure Ladybug pulled and sent the monster back to the ground, crashing on its back on the open space in front of her. The impact sent dust flying all around, fogging the entire field.

The cheers grew louder as the cameras zoomed on the heroine that battled the monster. Luciferin grew furious as his top hat glowed yellow. "Just who are you?!"

Cure Ladybug was happy to answer the villain's question, making sure that he _will_ remember who she is this time. "The light of fortune that blooms over the land," she claimed as she did a pose. " _Cure Ladybug_!"

The press grew restless and excited at her proclamation. "Evil being that preys on the weakness of the heart," she continued, as she swiped away the gathering dust in front of her with one hand. "I, Cure Ladybug, will free you from oblivion!"

The cheering grew louder and Luciferin's top hat turned into a burning red. " _Akummaaaaaa_!"

Luciferin's frustrated howl pierced through the clamor and silenced a few of the gathering crowd. But Cure Ladybug mustered the courage within her and fear could not hold her beating heart. As the monster rose to its master's command, she did not miss a beat and ran towards the abomination, bent on giving the first strike for once.

With a shout of her own, Cure Ladybug placed a well-aimed punch on the Akuma's body, which stiffened as it pressed its feet down. She somersaulted for a kick, but her feet met the monster's raised shield. The sword was pointed to stab at her, but she used the shield as a springboard, jumping out of the way with the strength of her legs. She did a backflip and landed on the ground and leaped once more as the Akuma's blade came crashing down into the concrete. She used the sword as a bridge once more as she raced to the hilt and her fist connected with the butterfly mask once again, which cracked at the collision.

The monster stepped back, howling in pain. Cure Ladybug leaped out of the Akuma's grasp and landed behind it. Tikki's hurried whisper answered the formulating query on her mind. "The butterfly mask! It's what's controlling the Akuma! If you can break it, you'd put it out of commission and it will be the perfect chance for you to purify it for good!"

"Got it!" Cure Ladybug smiled. Tikki's revelation made it clear on what she needed to do and she was going to do it with _style._ She took out her yo-yo once more and aimed it at the monster's butterfly mask.

But the Akuma was not going to make it easy for her. The monster lifted its shield once more and her attack was easily repelled. Then it moved faster than she anticipated and its sword gleamed as it swiped towards her. There was a clanging sound as the blade hit its mark and Cure Ladybug was catapulted towards the Eiffel Tower.

Cure Ladybug heard two beeps as two dots faded from her ladybug button. She waited for the inevitable impact - for her body to meet the steel of Paris' most iconic landmark. But she was softly lifted out of the air and found herself placed softly on one of the tower's platforms. She turned and met a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Chat Noir!"

The leather-suited cat-man gave her a grin and winked. "It seems like you keep falling into my arms, my lady. Is this love, _purr_ -haps?"

Cure Ladybug gave him an exasperated look. "I'd like to thank you but you're being annoying, so I won't."

"Me- _ouch_ ," Chat Noir said as he feigned being hurt. "What happened to the struggling girl from before?" He shook his head. "Kids grow up fast these days."

"Well, shove off, _grandpa_ ," she told him, a teasing smirk appearing on her face. "If you didn't notice, I have a job to do." She turned her back to leap out of the tower but a hand on her wrist kept her.

"Wait!" Cure Ladybug turned to the cat-boy with an irritated expression but it faded as she met his serious and pleading gaze. "You don't have to do this," he told her as she gaped at the earnest glint of his emerald eyes. "You can give the Miraculous back - this isn't a burden you need to carry."

Cure Ladybug staggered at this proposition. She thought that maybe Chat Noir was trying something underhanded - since Tikki clearly stated that he cannot be trusted - but he looked sincere and concerned. She could feel that he meant what he said - it felt like she could see his very soul inside his eyes, like he was willing to bare everything to her if she asked. But her sense of duty bubbled inside her and Tikki's words replayed on her mind.

" _Tell me, would you turn your back, knowing that Alya and the city of Paris needed you?"_

"I can't," she muttered and Chat Noir looked utterly surprised. "I know I'm being unreasonable, that I'm just an ordinary girl trying to be someone else but…"

If Cure Ladybug - and Marinette - had to convince him, then she would tell him her most sincere thoughts. "But I don't want to have regrets," she said simply. "I'm tired of running away, of waiting for others to do the job for me. I was granted the power to protect those who are dear to me and I will not fail those who believed in me." She could hear the people cheering for her name, the same people she promised to protect. "I'm sorry, Chat Noir, but I've made up my mind and there is nothing you can do to change it."

Chat Noir's grip loosened and Cure Ladybug used the opportunity to leap out of the tower and back into the ground, to the people who trusted and cheered for her.

As she fell, her super outfit slowed her descent. She took out her yo-yo and it spun out of her grip and latched unto one of the tower's trusses, giving her leverage to change her direction and momentum. With acrobatic flips and jumps she could only do with her enhanced athletic abilities, she landed safely on the ground next to the Akuma.

The Akuma turned to her, its butterfly mask flashing red. Beside it, Alya's cocoon shimmered while Luciferin gave her a scathing look while pointing towards her. "Akuma, you know what to do!"

The knight moved at once and aimed a swipe with its sword. Instead of dodging, Cure Ladybug held her ground and met the blade with her two hands. The people around her gasped as she pushed the sword back and as she expected, the Akuma lost its footing as it stumbled backward. She did an impressive spinning motion with her body and let the yo-yo zip. One twirl, a second twist and with the third spin, she channeled all the strength inside her and brought the yo-yo down on the Akuma's outstretched blade. With her heightened muscles and the stored energy on the spinning she made, the yo-yo broke the sword into several pieces.

To Cure Ladybug's immense pleasure, Luciferin looked outraged. " _How_? How did one small yo-yo break the sword?"

"The yo-yo being indestructible helps," she countered as she stepped forward, spinning her yo-yo once more. The Akuma raised its shield and Cure Ladybug pounded on it with repeating strikes from her weapon. True, each attack was deflected each time, but her theory was proven right with the sword's destruction - the shield could only endure too much damage. Her rapid strikes also kept the Akuma on the defensive - the monster was trapped on its own personal bubble of protection. And when a crack fractured on the shield, Cure Ladybug found her opening.

Putting all her strength in one final strike, Cure Ladybug shouted as the yo-yo was brought down on the shield for one final time. The defensive cover was cleaved, the two pieces flying towards opposite directions. And with one twisting motion in mid-air, Cure Ladybug aimed on her target and the yo-yo struck on the butterfly mask, breaking it into a thousand tiny pieces.

Triumphant, Cure Ladybug jumped back as the Akuma fell into its knees. Luciferin screamed in frustration and it was the best thing she had ever heard. But her job was not done as Tikki excitedly quipped inside her mind.

"Now, Cure Ladybug, we have to purify the Akuma! Gather the power inside your weapon and unleash the light within!"

The instructions were vague but Cure Ladybug could feel her instinct and her heart take over. "This purifying light shall grant you good fortune…" she intoned.

She spun the yo-yo with one hand and she could see the scarlet light coming out from her body and collecting into the round object. "Pretty Cure…"

When the yo-yo felt warm with all the light it absorbed, she released it and aimed for the Akuma. "Lucky Charm!"

Cure Ladybug watched as her yo-yo grew into humongous proportions and turn into a gigantic orb of scarlet light. The sphere swallowed the Akuma whole and she could see its body dissipating into the light. Once all the darkness was gone, a _manga_ flopped into the ground and a white butterfly flew from its depths. The orb of light then exploded, turning into swarms of ruby-colored ladybugs, which flew into different directions, fixing all the damage in the city. The last of them spiraled on the purple cocoon and Alya was released, looking confused but otherwise okay.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly!" Cure Ladybug cooed as she took the yo-yo back, looking at the winged insect as it soared back into the sky.

The gathered crowd cheered and Cure Ladybug felt the urge to join them in the celebratory mood. Instead, she contented herself with whispering, "I did it, Tikki!"

Tikki's reply was short and pleasant. "Like I knew you would!"

Cure Ladybug approached the puzzled Alya and the girl gaped at her. She handed over her _manga_ and Alya glanced at it then back to her. The redhead tried to open her mouth to speak…

But their conversation was cut short by a gathering dark cloud beneath the Eiffel Tower. The people shrieked and ran for cover as a the image of a face appeared from the black fog. It was of a man's, with cruel and cold blue eyes and a gray mask almost covering his entire face.

Cure Ladybug watched as Luciferin approached the mirage. "Lord Hawk Moth!"

"Hawk Moth…" So this was the person who brought the darkness over Paris. Cure Ladybug left Alya's side as she approached the villain's image, not noticing that Alya took out her phone to record what was happening.

Hawk Moth's voice was booming yet malicious. "People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth. Cure Ladybug, surrender your Miraculous at once. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!"

"Nice try Hawk Moth, but we know who the _bad guy_ is!" Cure Ladybug faced the apparition, while the people around her found their courage on her words. "Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these would have happened!"

Luciferin growled at her words. "How dare you speak to my master like that!" With an outstretched claw, he rushed towards the heroine. She easily evaded her enraged assault and sent him flying with one swipe of her yo-yo.

With the commander out of the picture, Cure Ladybug stepped up and fixed Hawk Moth her fiercest glare. "Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, I will find you and I will defeat you!" And using her yo-yo, she dispelled the illusion with a well-placed strike.

With the mirage and his master gone, Luciferin stood up and scowled at the heroine. "You haven't seen the last of me, Cure Ladybug! For my master's sake, I will steal your Miraculous!" His top hat expanded and swallowed him before disappearing.

Cure Ladybug sighed; the adrenaline pumping on her body was slowly fading. As the press rushed for an interview, she gave them a reassuring smile and a wave and used her yo-yo to propel her out of the situation.

"Great job, Cure Ladybug," Tikki whispered to her.

"Thanks, Tikki. Now, let's go home." Cure Ladybug pulled her yo-yo and strap it to the next building, swinging her way back to her house. She was looking forward to her bed; this crazy first day of school - and of being a magical heroine of justice - had her spent.

As Cure Ladybug fled the scene, a lone figure stood atop the Eiffel Tower. His cat ears twitched as he saw the heroine disappear in the distance.

"Cure Ladybug," whispered Chat Noir, his melancholy voice fading into the wind.

\- o - 0 - o -

When Marinette came home, she was so exhausted that she climbed into her bed and fell asleep at once. She only woke up when her mother called her to dinner and after looting a few cookies for Tikki, she went back to bed once more. Her parents did not question her behavior, attributing it to the headache she mentioned earlier that day. And so it was with her immense pleasure that she woke up quite early the next day.

Marinette arrived at school a few minutes before it started. She quickly entered the classroom and met eyes with Alya. She froze, thinking about her behavior the day before, but the auburn girl gave her a small smile. Encouraged, Marinette smiled back and took her seat beside the girl.

"Marinette," Alya started. "I'm really sorry about yesterday and-"

"It's okay, Alya." Marinette cut her off, flashing the brightest smile on her lips. "I should have stood my ground and not run away."

Alya was surprised at her words, but her expression quickly changed into one of immense pleasure. She offered the other girl her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends!" Marinette agreed as she took the offered hand and shook it.

"Ohhh…" The snide tone was unmistakable as Chloé approached them, her lackey Sabrina just behind her. They were wearing similar haughty looks of superiority as they sneered at the two girls. "What are you two shaking hands for, the loser's coalition?"

Alya opened her mouth for a retort but Marinette beat her to it. "Want to join us, Chloé?" The blonde spluttered at the defiant look on the dark-haired girl's face. "That crying face you showed in television made you more than qualified." Alya's resulting snort gave Marinette more courage and confidence as she gave the bully an unamused stare.

Chloé looked like she had been slapped. She stuttered as she tried to form a comeback. "H-how dare you!"

"Look, Chloé," said Marinette as she stood up and she grinned pleasantly as the blonde suddenly stepped back, as if frightened by her sudden change in attitude. "I may have endured your actions in the past, but there's no way I'm letting you step all over me again. So take your attitude with you and leave us alone!"

An eerie silence penetrated the atmosphere as everyone in the classroom looked in with bated breath. And when Alya cheered, the bubble popped and the rest of the class broke out into a noisy clamor, celebrating Marinette's decision to stand up for herself for once. Chloé stamped her feet and left for her seat, her cheeks flushed a deep, angry red.

Marinette sat back on her seat and was enveloped by a sudden hug from her seat-mate. "That was awesome, girl," said Alya. "You really put Chloé back in her place."

Marinette smiled at her. "Heroines of justice won't put up with such behavior, would they?"

Alya nodded and returned her smile. "No, they won't." Then, she broke out into an excited babble. "Speaking of heroines of justice, I can't believe France has its very own Pretty Cure! Cure Ladybug was her name and she saved me yesterday! She's so unbelievably cool!"

"I'm sure she is," chirped Marinette as she turned and winked at the ladybug-themed doll inside her backpack. Tikki, the kwami, secretly returned the gesture.

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Aéroport Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle_ was as busy as it could be. Even in the early morning, airplanes come and go, together with its passengers. The plane from Milan, Italy just recently arrived and its guests were already piling on to the airport.

One of these guests was a young girl of around fifteen years old, with long, cascading and slightly wavy blonde hair. She was wearing a simple white dress with blue ribbons, brown heeled sandals and an aquamarine-colored beret. A pair of dark glasses was over what could be bright green eyes. As a young man in a butler's black uniform tailed her with a trolley full of suitcases, the girl walked to and fro and back and forth, as if she was searching for someone.

"Don't worry, Felice," said the butler, after seeing the girl's worried expression. "He will be here soon."

Felice sighed. "I hope he's not working too hard, Brent."

Brent the butler did not answer; his hesitant look enough for Felice to know what he was thinking about. He wanted to reassure her, but he didn't want to lie as well. She sighed once more, her eyes shifting from person to person, looking for a tall young man with stylish blonde hair and emerald-colored eyes.

And when someone with that profile entered through the door, Felice could feel her smile reach up to her cheeks. " _Adrien_!"

Adrien Agreste looked up and smiled. He did not move an inch as the girl dashed towards him and put her thin arms over him in a warm, fond embrace. He patted her head as the girl choked, tears probably forming in her eyes. But he knew the exact words she needed to hear.

"Welcome home, _little sister_."

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Author's Note:_

And so, Cure Ladybug's origin story is completed. Next time, we will learn more about Felice Agreste and what her role will be in the grand scheme of things.

I hope the battle scenes were good enough. Pretty Cures fight with their fists and their feet, but I also can't disregard Ladybug's own flair with the yo-yo. Her first attack would definitely be Lucky Charm of course, but I made it into a flashy purifying move instead of its normal use in the series (which will be difficult to portray and implement in a Pretty Cure story). And time limits don't really exist in the PC-verse (minus Cure Ace, but she was special anyway) so I use the old-fashioned too much damage = de-transformation style. Chat Noir is relegated into the Tuxedo Mask stereotype but he will be _much_ more useful and will appear consistently throughout the story. And if the foreshadowing didn't clue you in, he has a very significant role in this fic.

Anyway, _adieu_ for now and see you in the next update. Drop a review or I will forever be trapped in a prison of oblivion. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3: Cure Plume Appears!

MIRACULOUS PRETTY CURE!

Chapter 3

The Light of Compassion! Cure Plume Appears!

\- o - 0 - o -

" _Ta-dah!"_ With a click of the mouse, the browser opened a page full of red and black colors. There were a few images of a masked heroine in a red dress with black spots - one where she was fighting a monster clad in knight's armor, another as she posed and the last one was the confrontation between her and a man's face in black fog.

"What do you think?" Alya's voice snapped Marinette from the computer screen. "I got that last pic through my smartphone. Not even the media came close!"

"Wow," said Marinette, trying to form a smile. She was on her bedroom, seated in front of her desktop computer and she fidgeted as she gazed at the page dedicated to Paris' new defender of justice, Cure Ladybug. In other words, _her_. She didn't really know what to feel about all of this, but she didn't want to disappoint her best friend. "This is um, really cool?"

"I know, right?" Alya's excitement was contagious and Marinette found herself smiling for real. "I call it the CureLadyblog!"

"Great name," commented Marinette as Alya took a closer look around her room. It was the redhead's first time inside her bedroom and Marinette was quite nervous - it had been a long time since she brought a friend over.

"Are these fabrics?" Alya took a pink rolled material placed on the corner of her room. Then, she opened the closet. "And these dresses…" She eyed the black-haired girl critically. "Did you make all of these?"

Marinette shyly nodded. "I know they're not really that good, but-"

"Girl, what are you talking about, these are great!" Alya babbled, as she looked around her room with an expression of wonder, as if she suddenly found herself in a treasure trove. "And this doll…"

Marinette gulped as Alya found Tikki. The fairy was sitting atop a shelf, out of the way so that no one would see her, but it seemed like she needed to reconsider the kwami's hiding place. Tikki was rigid and stiff as Alya took a hold of her.

"Did you make this one, too?" Alya nuzzled the fairy on her face. "And it's so soft, too…"

"Uh, yeah, I guess?" Marinette was rooted in the spot as Alya hugged the fairy. Tikki's face looked like she was being strangled to death and Marinette moved into action. "Careful with the hugging, it's not stitched properly and it may break in the seams…"

"Oh, sorry!" To Marinette's immense relief, Alya released her iron grip and she saw Tikki catching her breath and then looking passive once more. Alya returned the doll - fairy - in the shelf and took out her phone. "Look at the time, I better head home. See you later, Marinette!"

"Bye Alya!" Marinette tried not to be too happy about Alya leaving.

Alya didn't notice her best friend's conflicting feelings as she took her backpack. "You better follow my blog, Marinette!"

"Oh yeah, sure, sure," answered Marinette hastily as Alya opened her door and waved. She listened to her footsteps going down the stairs before letting out the biggest sigh she had been keeping in for a while.

"That was too close for comfort," she told Tikki, who had now left the shelf and was hovering in front of her.

"Remember, Marinette," said Tikki with a warning in her tone. "Nobody should know that you're Cure Ladybug."

Marinette nodded. The two had already discussed this - with Hawk Moth's forces bent on taking her Miraculous, it was imperative that her identity be hidden carefully, to protect her civilian self and those close to her. Tikki told her that as long as she had the ladybug earrings, it will protect her and her identity, even if she transformed or de-transformed in front of the Akuma and Hawk Moth's minions. The fairy didn't explain exactly how that works, so Marinette decided to take further precautions and only use her Miraculous' powers in hidden places. The biggest problem was that Marinette never had such a huge secret dropped on her shoulders and she was having a hard time keeping a straight face whenever Cure Ladybug is mentioned.

Tikki seemed to have read her expressions. "You can do it, Marinette," she said. "After all, you're not the one pretending to be a doll."

At this, Marinette giggled. "That's right, sorry about Alya, Tikki," she replied. "Do you want to have some cookies?"

"Yes please," came the fairy's excited reply and Marinette smiled. Well, she just had to do her best about this whole secret thing. Now, if only there was someone she can safely entrust her identity to, life would be quite perfect.

\- o - 0 - o -

"I'm home, Père." Felice made a small curtsy, wondering if she was polite and graceful enough. She lifted her face and tried to take a peek, but the one she looked forward to meeting did not even bat an eye.

Gabriel Agreste was on his desk, reading documents. His posture, even when seated, was straight and stiff and his blue eyes never left on the papers he were perusing. It had been some months since Felice saw her father, but it looked like he hadn't change a bit. She bit her lip; her mind hastily projecting feeble explanations - all versions of somewhere along the line of "he's busy". A warm hand was on her shoulder and Felice straightened up, looking gratefully at her older brother.

Adrien Agreste was tall and lean, sporting the same blonde hair as her, only a lot shorter and stylishly combed. He was only three years older than her, but he looked mature and in control of himself. Felice guessed that being a model must have accelerated his growth or something, as he looked like the worst of puberty had already come and gone. Despite that, he still had that pleasant and vibrant smile she remembered, though she learned that he only reserved these smiles for Felice and the closest of his friends. As Adrien turned to their father, he had that taut, strained smile. He once called it his "business" smile, but Felice wondered why he had to use that when speaking to his own father.

"I have returned with Felice, Père," he announced loudly.

"Good," answered Gabriel. "Adrien, I'd like to talk to you privately. Felice, you may go now."

The cold dismissal chilled Felice's bones more than the air-conditioning blowing air into her father's study. Her practiced words was gone from her mind and she couldn't find her voice. She must have dithered, since Adrien observed her, worried.

"Are you okay, Felice?"

"Y-yes." Felice managed to reply. "J-just a little headache."

"You must be tired from your trip," said Adrien good-naturedly. "I'll ask Brent to get you some medicine."

"Y-yes, thank you, brother." Felice's reply was automatic and emotionless and she quickly turned her heel and left.

Finally closing the heavy doors to her father's study, Felice bowed her head and bit her lip. It was foolish of her to think that now that she was permitted to live with him again, her father would treat her differently. Getting her hopes up and having the carpet pulled from underneath her hurt more than she could have ever imagined.

Even now, five years later, her father could not even _look_ at her. And the tears came as she rushed towards her room. Unfortunately, she bumped into her personal butler, who was always the first one to notice if something was wrong.

" _Mademoiselle_!" Brent held into her arm, but Felice gave her an angry look. "I mean, Felice…" Her butler was only five years older than her and he was one of her closest confidants, so she told him to use her name when they were alone. But clearly, he needed to be reminded of that.

"I'm okay, Brent," she told him, bowing her head so as not to see those concerned sapphire-colored eyes of his. And of course, to also try and hide hers. Yes, like he didn't see the tears in your face when you glared at him, she thought.

Brent looked thoughtful and sad. And she knew he could guess what happened. But Brent was nice and kind, so he did not voice out whatever it was. Instead, he took another track. "Have you told your father your wish to go-"

"I didn't and it doesn't matter anymore." Felice knew Brent could smell her lies a mile away, but she was far too tired to deal with this. She pulled her hand out of his grip. "I don't want to be disturbed. Good night."

Without waiting for his reply, Felice fled to her room. Despite everything, Brent will follow her requests, even if he knew better. She opened the door to her bedroom, closed it and locked it. She didn't bother turning the lights on, knowing that her large bedroom was as empty as her hollow heart.

And burying her face on the pillows on her bed, the dam finally broke and Felice cried herself to sleep.

\- o - 0 - o -

It was too early in the morning for an appointment but Brent was determined to talk to Gabriel Agreste before he left the house for a meeting. He had asked Gabriel's assistant, Nathalie, about the fashion guru's schedule and she had provided him what he needed, along with a stern look. Brent tried not to fidget beneath the lady's appraising eyes, telling himself that he was doing it for Felice. And so, straightening his butler's outfit and making sure his raven black hair did not look like it was a mess, he gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." His employer's emotionless voice always caught him off guard. Shaking his head, Brent opened the door and saw Gabriel look up, then return to what he was doing.

"I apologize for disturbing you this early, _Monsieur_ Agreste," he started.

"Is there something wrong with Felice?" Brent was not sure but he hoped he heard some concern in the tone of his employer's voice.

"No, she is fine," said Brent hastily. "I have already prepared her schedule for the month. The ballet school you favored had already sent their assent to have Felice go there."

"Good, though I did not expect anything less from you." Brent gulped at this. He was recommended by his grandfather - who was Gabriel's personal butler in his younger years - as a steward for Felice's. This was a very unusual, since Brent was only fifteen years old when he started, but Gabriel was never one to stick with what was customary. Nevertheless, he liked working for Felice, even though the girl could have benefited from being outspoken and expressing her emotions more. Though, he knew the reason why the girl was suffering, as he looked up at his boss once more.

"If you don't mind _Monsieur_ ," stated Brent, trying to swallow the anxiety swirling in his stomach. He needed to be strong and brave, for her young mistress' sake. "Might I request that _Mademoiselle_ Felice be enrolled in a public school?"

At this, Gabriel looked up and fixed his cold, unreadable stare at the butler. "Is something wrong with Felice's education? Are her selected tutors not up to the standards with the ones she had in Italy?"

"No, they are more than qualified." This is it, don't blink, thought Brent as he stared back at those unfeeling blue eyes. "But I believe that _Mademoiselle_ Felice would benefit from interacting with those of the same age."

Brent expected a lot of things, but not Gabriel sighing heavily. "Did Felice put you up with this? I did not know my daughter lost her voice as well as her ability to think for herself."

"No, I…" Brent faltered and he cursed himself for letting the blonde man get to him. He was trembling with uncontrolled anger. "As someone who _looked after_ and _cared_ about her well-being, I took it upon myself to suggest what is best for her."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Brent knew he crossed a line. "I believe I know what is best for my daughter," he said in that annoying cold and dismissive tone that the young butler was seeing red. "I _am_ her father, after all." Brent nodded at this, biting his tongue to stop himself from muttering a careless retort. "This discussion is over. You may go, Brent."

Brent bowed, trying to remove the steely edge in his voice as he replied. "Thank you for the time, _Monsieur_ Agreste." Without looking at the man, Brent turned around and exited the study, his fists clenching and unclenching. When he closed the door, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Brent shook his head. That could've been worse, he told himself. Since Gabriel was not so fond of the idea, he - and Felice - should just give it up. He sighed once more - he knew Felice was looking forward to going to school like a normal girl. And being isolated from her family for five whole years, she deserved a little freedom now that she was back.

Brent sighed once more and felt exhausted, even though the day had just started. He will just do what he does best - be there for Felice and help her get through with life's disappointment. He looked at the round timepiece he kept on his jacket's pocket. It was time for Felice to wake up and prepare for the day and he could coax her out of her distressed stupor by telling her that if she hurried, she could have breakfast together with Adrien. Imagining the smile it would bring to her face, Brent headed towards his mistress' bedroom.

The young butler knocked at the azure-colored bedroom door of his charge's. "Felice, it's Brent," he called, knowing that most of the staff were not around and he could risk calling her by her name. That and he remembered his blunder the night before. "Felice, are you awake?"

Brent knocked once more and worry crept up in his system. Felice was always an early riser and despite crying herself to sleep - he knew she did - she was not one to wallow and mope when she knew she had a full schedule to follow. So when he tried the knob and it opened easily with a turn of his hand, he felt a wave of dread from the pit of his stomach.

Felice's bed looked slept-in, but the entire room was silent and empty.

\- o - 0 - o -

Felice knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself. The entire Agreste mansion was deserted when she woke up and a thought sparked on her mind. She crept out of the house and into the gate, knowing that she would be caught sooner or later. But for once, luck was on her side and she opened the gate and stepped out, finally free!

Freedom was such a happy feeling that Felice felt like she could do anything she wanted. She was dressed in her favorite blue blouse and white skirt, with a blue ribboned boater and the brown tote bag Adrien gave her on her last birthday. She looked like a normal girl out for a morning walk and Felice was elated at the thought. And so, like an ordinary Parisian girl, she headed out for the nearby park.

When Felice arrived at the park, she contented herself with bathing in the morning sun's gentle light and in the slight breeze that swept through the trees. A few people mingled about and Felice was content on observing them - a pair of men jogging, a woman walking her pet poodle, a teenage boy yawning and texting on his phone, an old man in a cane struggling to walk - o _h my!_

The old man fell into his knees and Felice quickly went to his side. She helped him up and guided him to the nearest bench. Since he was sweating profusely, Felice took out her hat and used it as a hand fan. "Are you all right, _monsieur_? Should I call for help?"

The old man waved a hand, looked up and said, "Thank you _mademoiselle_. It was a just little dizzy spell. Blame the old man for trying to enjoy a little walk outdoors, when he should know better."

The bitterness in his tone was unmistakable, but she could relate, to some extent. After all, there were a lot of things she weren't allowed to do. She looked around them, taking in the beauty of nature around her. "It was a losing battle, monsieur," she told him. "You can't just say no for a walk with the sun as bright as it is today."

The old man looked at her quizzically. Now that Felice took a good look at him, he was quite unusual with his Hawaiian flower shirt and there was an appraising look in his bright, distinctive Asian eyes. But the strange expression was quickly gone as he smiled up to her. "How true, _mademoiselle_. Are you out for a walk, too?"

Felice was taken aback by the question, especially since the old man's eyes looked like it could read her guilty thoughts. "Y-yes, I am." She bit her tongue at the blatant lie. But there were more pressing matters at hand. "Can I do anything else for you? Would you like some water? Maybe I should call your relatives?"

"Such compassion." The old man stated it like it was a simple, undeniable fact. "Your heart knows no limits, does it?" Felice blinked at him while he continued. "But I am fine, _mademoiselle._ I feel better now, thank you very much."

"If you're sure…" Felice was unwilling to leave an old man who almost fainted, even though he was quite strange. But a rumbling sound echoed around them, cutting off her thoughts and making her blush red.

The man sweetly smiled. "Maybe you should get something to eat? There's an exquisite _boulangerie_ just around the corner, _mademoiselle_."

Felice nodded. "Then maybe I can get you something?" Her question had the old man's eyebrow raised up once more and she faltered for a bit. She wasn't going to confess that she wanted to finally experience eating good food with some company. Brent was her friend, but he was her butler first and foremost, so he couldn't eat together with her, despite her many requests. So, she ended up with a lame excuse. "Hunger can make you really um, dizzy?"

The old man's look was full of understanding. "If you do not mind, then I would like to have a _pain au chocolat_ please."

"A _pain_ _au_ _chocolat._ " Felice tried not to look too pleased with herself, but the old man's knowing look told her she wasn't doing so well. Embarrassed, she quickly left and headed for the bakery.

\- o - 0 - o -

Weekend mornings were the busiest times for the bakery and Marinette found herself helping out instead of lounging around, glad that it was Saturday at last. Her parents would normally not need a pair of extra hands, but there was big delivery coming and her father was busy preparing everything in the kitchen. So of course, it was up to Marinette to assist her mother in the shop's front.

The customers were beginning to dwindle and Marinette sighed. Tikki insisted she accompany her at all times, so there was a big head of what could be a strange red doll poking out from the pink purse that she slung over her shoulder. Her parents noticed it but did not say anything but she caught certain amused glances from the customers. She sighed, deciding to sew herself a bigger purse as soon as it was possible.

After helping a young mother with a toddler over her arms collect her bag of freshly baked goodies, Marinette stood out in front, waving goodbye at the cute little tyke. She was about to come back inside when she noticed a blonde girl in a blue dress looking puzzled as she stared at the bread in display. She looked like a human doll, with her porcelain skin, slim body and thin arms. There was a look of intense concentration in her otherwise pleasant face and Marinette couldn't help but wonder what she was doing there.

Marinette carefully approached the girl. "Can I help you with something?"

The girl shrieked in surprise and Marinette jumped out in retaliation. "I'm sorry," she quickly added. "I didn't mean to surprise you, but you looked like you wanted some bread. Can I help you? My parents own this _boulangerie._ "

The girl's lips turned into an audible "oh" as she calmed down. She had a refined aura as she stood before Marinette. She reminded her a bit of Chloé with the long blonde hair, but hers was not tied anywhere and her smile was neither haughty nor condescending. It looked a bit unsure and modest, like she was struggling with words. "Um…" She coughed as she cleared her voice. "I'd like a _pain au chocolat_ please."

"Of course," replied Marinette, wondering why the girl didn't just go ahead and get some rather than standing around in front of the store. "Come on in."

Marinette went inside and made sure the blonde girl followed. She doubled back when she heard the girl audibly swallow, sniff and sigh.

"Are you alright?" Marinette turned to her to see that she had a euphoric look in her face. It quickly faded as the girl faced her, replaced by the reddening of her cheeks.

"I…" The girl looked uncomfortable, so Marinette gave her a small, reassuring smile. It reminded her of babysitting a timid child. "I never smelled something this good."

Marinette blinked. Well, the smell of freshly baked pastries never got old, but _seriously_? "Never been to a _boulangerie_ before?"

"Oh no," the girl replied. "I knew these places exist but I was never allowed in."

Okay, that was seriously strange, Marinette thought. "Then where do you buy your bread?"

"Brent does it for me." The look on the girl was serious and genuine, so Marinette didn't think she was pulling her leg. "Though I don't have too much bread in my diet. He does prepare sandwiches and I may have eaten a pie once." After a few seconds' worth of silence from a very shocked Marinette, she broke the silence by adding, "Do cakes count as bread?"

"Well, a cake is a baked good but no, it doesn't count as bread." Marinette's reply was automatic and the words left her mouth before her brain could keep up. She shook her head to try and stay grounded. She believed it was best for her sanity to let the girl do her business. "Um, go ahead and get what you want."

The girl looked surprised and a little bit offended, to Marinette's confusion. "But, don't I have to pay for it?"

Marinette blinked. Was this girl for _real_? "You do," she replied, but the puzzled look in the blonde girl's face prompted her to explain. "Once you've picked up what you want to buy, you go to the cashier and pay."

"I see." There was a look of focused concentration in the girl's face that Marinette almost laughed. _Almost_ , if the bizarreness of it all was some strange prank. But the blonde girl was deadly serious. "I'm afraid I am not acquainted enough with the proceedings of purchase in a _boulangerie_."

 _I bet_ , thought Marinette but she kept her silence. "Well, do you need anything else explained?" She decided to humor the girl; she was still a _customer_ after all and her parents won't forgive her if she somehow disrespected one - even if it was a weird person.

The girl looked apprehensive at first but soon gave in. "What does a _pain au chocolat_ look like?"

 _Oh God, give me patience please_ was Marinette's thoughts as she slapped a hand over her face.

\- o - 0 - o -

Felice was now falling in line towards the cashier, just like a _normal_ _girl_! She was ecstatic; she had learned a lot in this short trip to the bakery. Well, it was all thanks to the blue-haired girl whose parents owned this amazing establishment. She couldn't stop sniffing the air - the aroma was so tantalizingly sweet and fresh at the same time. Not to mention that she was _extremely_ hungry, she was looking forward to tasting these fabled _pain au chocolat_.

The baker's daughter kept glancing at her with funny expressions and Felice thought she might be experiencing some kind of stomachache. She would ask her about it, as it was polite to do so. The girl was very helpful, so it would be a small return of gratitude to point out the possibility of an upturned stomach.

The woman working the cash register was kind and understanding, as she gently told the girl that she took out too many bills. Felice was surprised at how cheap the bread was! She was about to suggest they raise their prices, but she closed her mouth in time to realize that she may be overstepping her bounds. So she took the paper bag with all the _pain au chocolat_ she picked and decided instead to pass her concerns to the baker's daughter. After all the kindness she received, it was right and just that Felice warn the other girl of their serious miscalculation of their price tags and the detriments of allowing the unfair trade to continue.

"Got everything you need?" The raven-haired girl asked, flashing her a small smile.

Felice was about to answer when she caught the sight of a tall young man from the bakery's display window, trying to cross the street while panting and gasping. His blonde hair was covered by a grey fedora and his green eyes protected by a pair of sunglasses but Felice knew her older brother enough to know what it was him beneath the disguise. She must have a had a look of horror when she saw him, as the baker's daughter took a look at what she was staring and gasping at.

"Are you in trouble?" The girl had a fierce look in her face and Felice was too caught up with her thoughts to even register her words and her expression. Well, now that she thought about it, she had _run away_ and if Adrien found her, she will be in _trouble_.

Felice weakly nodded before being propelled by the dark-haired girl with her iron grip. She numbly followed as the girl opened a door and Felice found herself in a house's entryway.

"Stay here," said the baker's daughter. "I'll get rid of that guy." And as quickly as she brought Felice there, she was gone in an instant.

After a few moments of horrible thoughts - what had she done, will Brent be in trouble, will she be brought back to Italy - Felice finally cleared her mind enough to realize that she may have caused a misunderstanding.

\- o - 0 - o -

Adrien's legs were about to collapse on him, but he was no stranger to ridiculous amounts of exercise. His job as a model had seen to that, but maybe it was the sheer anxiety in his heart that made the running around more tiring than usual. He was aghast as Brent told him that Felice had disappeared and he knew the butler blamed himself for not paying too much attention. Truth be told, if there was someone to blame, it would be him and his father.

Adrien was looking forward to finally catching up with his little sister and giving her the quality family time she missed. Quality family time was already scarce in the Agreste household with their father and his ever-demanding career, but at least he could be a proper brother to Felice. He knew that was what their mother would have wanted, wherever she was right now.

Adrien shook off thoughts of their mother as he crossed the street to that _boulangerie_ where he sometimes secretly bought a bread or two. There was always a chance that someone there saw his sister and he knew Felice wouldn't travel too far from their mansion. He was pleased to see that the owners' daughter was standing in the front porch - she was a shy yet kind girl and would definitely help him out.

"Excuse me," he said as he tried catching up with his breath. "Have you seen a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes? She'd be a bit shorter than you but the two of you would probably be of the same age."

The girl's reply was automatic yet somehow cold. "Haven't seen anyone like that around."

Adrien looked up at the dark-haired girl's face. He was used to the adoring expressions, the glances of envy and the occasional seductive wink, but he didn't expect to see a ferocious face of extreme defiance. He faltered at the girl's commanding gaze. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied firmly. "Now if you don't want the police chasing after you, you better think about what you've done and leave this place."

Adrien was shocked and a little confused. "W-what? What are you talking about?" He tried to step towards the girl.

"I-I w-will scream and y-you won't like it!" The girl's threats were feeble at best but there was a steely glint in her eyes that told him not to push his luck.

"A-alright, I'll leave." Adrien wondered what he could have done to make the girl this wary of him. He went on his way, glancing back occasionally at the the girl, who stood her ground by the _boulangerie_ like the Imperial guard. He sincerely hoped he can still return to the bakery, now that he was in the black list of the baker's daughter. If Felice's safety wasn't on the line, he would have think that the whole situation was hilarious.

But Felice needed him and he wasn't going to disappoint her. Not now, not anymore.

\- o - 0 - o -

This was all my fault. This _is_ my all fault.

Brent's thoughts ran a mile a minute as he surveyed the park. He had only told Adrien about Felice missing, knowing the young man would do anything to have her safely returned. It didn't matter that Brent may be terminated from his services for his carelessness, as long as Felice was fine.

She ran away. She never did something like this. There must be a _reason_ why she suddenly ran away.

Panic and anger mixed on his muddled brain. He was running in circles, eyeing every bush and every tree and every possible hiding place. Felice was always good at hide-and-seek, even when they were young. He shook the thought out of his mind as he took out his pocket watch once more.

It had already been an hour. Felice was gone for an _hour_. Felice, who never experienced being out on her own, who never knew what danger lurks in the corner, who showed kindness even to those who didn't deserve it, was _gone_.

And there was only one person to blame.

The image of a tall blonde man with perusing blue eyes and a tight smile burned in Brent's mind and he was inexplicably consumed by an intense anger.

"A servant seething with rage at his master's unjust commands, when all he did was for the sake of his beloved charge. How _invigorating_."

Brent looked up to see a man in red and yellow gentleman's clothes, standing on one of the branches of a nearby tree. He wore a black top hat and a purple butterfly-like bow tie. His face was calculating and snide and Brent saw himself reflected in his amethyst eyes. His voice was empathic, understanding the situation Brent was in. "Offer your wrath to Hawk Moth and he will give you your vengeance."

Brent's other senses left him, until all he could see was the red of uncontrollable fury. He dropped the pocket watch into the ground, his body no longer under his control.

Luciferin licked his lips. Pirouetting where he stood, he pulled out his bow tie and crumpled it in his palms. "Akuma, Akuma, hear his _plea_!" He spun one final time and opened his palms to reveal a purple butterfly with a red aura. "The butterfly rages, release him, _s'il vous plaît_!"

As the butterfly entered the timepiece, the unmoving butler was trapped in a shining purple cocoon. Black mud-like shadows burst forth from the timepiece, forming a huge brawny humanoid monster in a butler's outfit, holding a chained pocket watch.

Luciferin looked at his latest creation with glee. "Akuma, time to spread chaos and show them how furious you are!"

The Akuma nodded and started on messing up the park, breaking benches and uprooting a fountain. All the while, Luciferin laughed, knowing that it will only be a matter of time before his quarry appears.

Unbeknownst to master and monster, an old man in a Hawaiian shirt was quietly observing them. He had a toothy grin as he whispered, "It is time. Show us your lights, Pretty Cure."

\- o - 0 - o -

Felice was mildly surprised when the baker's daughter announced that she was coming with her back to the park. The dark-haired girl had insisted that she go home immediately, but after explaining to her about the frail old man waiting for his _pain au chocolat_ , she changed her mind and decided to escort her. Felice was left speechless at her kindness, but knew that something was wrong when the girl kept glancing around their surroundings like a guard dog sniffing for a bomb threat. Felice was definitely convinced that she had eaten something funny and was about to voice out it to her when they hear a piercing scream.

No sooner had they heard that blood-curdling shriek, a couple of people ran towards them, bent on escaping to the direction they came from. Felice looked around in confusion, what was happening?

Felice saw the baker's girl whisper to her purse and wondered what she was doing. Before she could say anything, the girl grasped her hand and pulled her towards the direction the fleeing people were headed to.

"Go back to the bakery," said the dark-haired girl in a hurried tone. "You'll be safe there."

"But…" Felice's protests were unheard as the girl bolted off, towards where the running people came from. It was very clear that there was some kind of danger there, so why did the girl decide to head on that direction?

Felice thought that maybe she should do as she was told. She was already walking back when she remembered something - the old man! The old man was sitting in the general direction where the peril was supposed to be and he couldn't _run_ because he was dizzy! Her thoughts were full of the poor, kind old man, who was probably hurt right now. Without a moment's hesitation, she turned her heel and followed the baker's daughter.

\- o - 0 - o -

Marinette arrived in time to see the Akuma uproot a tree with its bare hands. True to her word, Tikki had sensed the forces of Hawk Moth stirring. This was quite the inconvenient time for an attack, as she was escorting a girl being stalked back home. Sometimes, Marinette loathed how unbelievably helpful she was. But she was reared to have a good sense of justice and to do what is just and right, so she did.

The Akuma noticed the new arrival and turned to face her. This time, the brawny black monster was dressed in a butler's uniform and holding a chained pocket watch. The butterfly mask on its head was of a burning red color and Marinette set her sights on the target.

"Tikki, let's go." The fairy flew out of her purse and into her earrings. Marinette took a deep breath to ease her nerves - she was never going to get used to this.

"Pretty Cure…" Marinette touched both her earrings, starting with the right one. With the red light coming out from her finger, she drew a circle. She punched through the ring, welcoming the burst of bright scarlet light. "Miraculous Metamorphosis!"

Surrounded by warm, gentle light, Marinette's clothes slowly changed into a red blouse and skirt with black spots, black belt, gloves and heeled boots and a mask. Two pink ribbons were added - a large one at the back of her skirt and a smaller one on her neck, with the round emblem of a ladybug in the center. Her pigtails lengthened into triple its size and the last light turned into a yo-yo buckled in her belt. Stepping out from the bright radiance of transformation, she posed. "The light of fortune that blooms over the land. _Cure Ladybug_!"

Luciferin quickly noticed her dramatic entry. "Cure Ladybug," he said, sneering. Beside him was a young man in a butler's outfit imprisoned in a purple cocoon, which led Ladybug to thinking that he must be the Akuma's victim this time. "How nice of you to join us. It's finally time to put you in your place!"

Cure Ladybug shrugged his threat with a retort. "If there's anyone that's out of place here, it would be you, Luciferin!"

Luciferin visibly bristled. "Akuma, sweep the floor with this annoying bug!"

"Akumaaaa…" The monster howled as it aimed a punch at Cure Ladybug. She slipped out of the fist's direction and responded in kind, hitting the monster's body with a punch of her own, knocking it back a few feet. She quickly used the momentum to propel herself to the monster, but the Akuma gripped the chain of its timepiece and sent it rushing down on her. The heroine hastily changed direction and the heavy round clock missed her by a beat. She rolled over as the monster aimed another vertical swipe with the pocket watch and swiftly did a back flip as a horizontal slash came next.

Cure Ladybug jumped once more to put some distance between her and the Akuma. The monster was holding the timepiece with both hands, like it was wielding a morning star. Well, if a close-quarters fight wasn't gonna cut it, then she had a better option at hand. She took out her yo-yo and sent it flying towards the monster's butterfly mask.

What happened next was completely unexpected for the heroine. The Akuma threw the timepiece out and spun its body around, creating a mini-tornado. The yo-yo was easily sucked into the vortex, along with the string and the heroine holding unto it. Cure Ladybug yelled as she was whirled around by the force of spinning monster and soon found herself thrown out of the twister. She crashed painfully into a garbage can, losing one of the dots on her ladybug brooch.

Luciferin looked elated at the proceedings. "Time to throw the trash, Akuma!"

The Akuma stepped towards Cure Ladybug, while the heroine was trying to recover from the dizziness she felt at being whirled around. She came back to reality just in time, as the monster aimed its pocket watch at her once more. She hopped out of the way, the timepiece meeting the trash can, which was effortlessly flattened.

Cure Ladybug retreated into a safe distance, considering her next moves. Clearly, Luciferin was out to get her but she was not going to give in to him. She spun her yo-yo around, creating a veritable windmill over one arm and was about to head over to do battle once again, when she noticed a blonde girl in a blue dress arriving from the other side.

"You…" Cure Ladybug gaped as the blonde girl with the _pain au chocolat_ appeared. She looked wide-eyed at the heroine and then terrifyingly at the humongous black monster. She then have a shocked expression as she gazed over the butler imprisoned in the cocoon, covering her mouth with her hands.

" _Brent_ …" Cure Ladybug could hear her horrified whisper. The Akuma also heard her and aimed a horizontal swipe at the civilian with its deadly pocket watch.

"Watch out!" The heroine's body moved at its own accord. She didn't know how she was able to quickly close the distance between her and the girl, but a sharp pain pierced through her body as she was beat away with the force of an incoming train.

\- o - 0 - o -

" _Watch out!"_

Felice did not see the horrible black monstrosity coming for her, she was too preoccupied with seeing Brent in such an alarming position. But she did witness the masked girl in the red dress protect her. The girl was smashed away by the swipe of a gigantic timepiece, while Felice cried out as she fell into her back.

The ensuing dust clouds fogged Felice's vision for a while, but she heard the distinctive sound of chain grinding and the yell of a girl. When Felice could she once more, the masked girl was helplessly tied by the chain of the timepiece, looking pained as the metal links strangled her thin body.

"Stop!" Felice's terrified voice was out of her mouth before she could stop it. " _Stop_ _it_!"

The monster turned to her and Felice could see the purple glowing eyes beneath the red butterfly mask. She trembled at the sight of the enormous and powerful abomination, but a strong and familiar voice caught her attention.

"I wanted what was best for Felice. But he did _not_ …"

"Brent?" Felice stared at the butler frozen inside the purple coffin, but did not see his mouth move.

"He was making her suffer! He left him alone for five long years and now he claims he is her father, when he had never done anything to warrant that!"

Brent's words were overwhelming and Felice could hear the angry quaver in his voice. "She just wanted to go to a public school and make friends, but he can't even give that to her! What kind of father imprisons her daughter like a bird in a cage!"

These were Brent's innermost thoughts and Felice was nonetheless touched. She once thought that Brent only saw her as his charge and that she was the only one who treated him like a friend, as he was bound to his duties first and foremost. But it was clear that he cared for her deeply, like how much he meant to her - her only escape to a life full of solitude and loneliness.

Brent's voice turned hollow and depressed. "I tried to help her out, to give her what she wanted. But her blasted father just have to be so high and mighty!"

"Brent…" So he tried asking for her - Felice didn't know what to feel.

"How ridiculous." The snickering voice of a gaudily-dressed man in a top hat caught her attention. "A true butler should just do his duties, nothing else. Getting caught up with your charge's business is just plain foolish!"

"That's enough!" Felice was surprised at the furious edge in her voice. The masked girl looked up at her surprised while the top-hatted man looked down on her. "Brent is the best butler there is and you don't have the right to talk about him like that!"

The man eyed her curiously. "So you're this butler's mistress, eh?" There was a scheming look in his eyes that brought shivers to Felice's spine. "It would be quite ironic if the steward killed his beloved charge," he mused with a blood-curdling smile. "But you know what? I love the irony!" Pointing at her direction, he commanded the monster, "Get her, Akuma!"

The Akuma moved towards Felice while the masked girl struggled from her bonds. "Get out of here," she yelled. " _Run_!"

Felice wanted to flee but she was rooted to the spot. Her emotions were a mess and she could feel them bubbling up to the surface, attempting to break free. It took her only a moment to realize that she wanted nothing more than save Brent, to show him how grateful for she was for his compassion, his loyalty and his continued presence in her life. And that thought kept her standing on her own two feet, a look of defiance gracing her face. She held on her steady gaze as the monster called the Akuma aimed a swift punch towards her…

And a bright blue light burst out from her tote bag, blinding the monster as it stepped away from the radiance. Felice watched open-mouthed as a blue doll-like creature flew out from her bag. It had two antennae, a pair of beady eyes and a peacock's tail and she never saw anything like it. The thing yawned as it hovered in front of her, swiping its tail to and fro.

"Finally," it said, gazing at Felice with unblinking eyes. "Have you found your resolve yet, Felice?"

"My resolve?" Felice watched open-mouthed as the blue creature spoke once more.

"If you want to save your friend," it said. "Then you better accept Duusu's help."

"Duusu?" Was it the strange being's name?

"You have a strong light within you, Felice," said Duusu as it - she - held up a beautiful pin made of a peacock's teal feathers. "Accept the Peacock Miraculous and your destiny."

Felice took the pin and felt a gentle, familiar aura, reminding her of her mother's embrace. She tucked it into her left breast, just above her beating heart. Duusu's gaze was full of passion as Felice nodded. The creature then faded into blue light and went inside the pin. She can feel Duusu's presence as she motivated her to go on, but the words she needed to say were already on her lips.

"Pretty Cure!" Felice's finger touched the pin, elated as a sudden of gale of wind blew out from the contact. She traced a three-feathered wing with the same finger, watching as blue light traced from the tip. She laid out her arms as the drawn figure burst out in a strong gust of wind, tossing out hundreds of blue lights. "Miraculous Metamorphosis!"

Felice watched as the lights surrounded her, twisting and turning as if glided by a strong breeze. A few converged into her body, turning into a blue blouse with short frilly sleeves and a blue skirt that did not reach her knees. A pair of lights glimmered by her feet, turning into white heeled boots that covered up to her knee, with blue feathers adorning the edges. A few other lights pressed through her palms, conjuring a pair of white gloves that stretched out over her fore arms. A ray of light twirled in her waist, turning into a golden linked chain. Another moved into her back, creating an upright teal peacock's tail over the back of her waist. One orb of light engulfed the pin over her heart, dressing it up in an aquamarine-colored ribbon, while the nine ornate feathers shone. A blue mask covered her eyes, a few feathers spurring out of the edges. There was a twinkling sound as a pair of dangling ivory wing-like earrings appeared on her ears and a two-feathered hair pin fastened unto the right side of her head. Her hair lengthened and puffed out, creating a wavy explosion of blonde curls. Finally, the last of the lights turned into a thin, folded fan, holstered into the links of the chain over her waist.

Finally, the girl opened her eyes and watched as the last of the azure lights disappear with a another strong gale. "The light of compassion that shimmers in the wind," she recited, sending a breeze as she twirled on her feet. She placed both hands over her pin and her heart and stretched them out, striking a pose.

" _Cure Plume!"_

\- o - 0 - o -

Cure Ladybug gaped open-mouthed as Cure Plume appeared from the fading light. So that girl was a…

"Pretty Cure?" She gasped; her struggling from the chains forgotten for the moment. "Tikki, what's happening?"

Tikki's voice was full of joy and awe. "A new Pretty Cure is born," she whispered unhelpfully. Well, Cure Ladybug couldn't really blame her, even she was astounded at the sudden turn of events. One moment she was screaming for the girl to run as the Akuma bounded on her and the next thing she knew she was consumed by a bright blue light. Now, the girl was a Pretty Cure.

Cure Ladybug was not the only having a hard time processing the situation. "Another Pretty Cure?" Luciferin's tone was devoid of understanding. "But why?"

Cure Ladybug would like to know the answer to that as well. The commander and the Akuma dithered and it was good since Cure Plume looked like she didn't have an idea on what was going on. Her blank expression changed as she nodded; Cure Ladybug was willing to bet that her kwami was blurting out last minute instructions. She hoped she was going to do something about the chain trapping her, since she was down to two spots already.

Luciferin recovered too soon for Cure Ladybug's liking. "No matter," he said. "I will deliver two Miraculous to Hawk Moth. Akuma, show our fine feathered friend hospitality!"

The butler Akuma pounded on Cure Plume, but she easily evaded the attack with one sidestep. Since one of his hands held the chain that kept Cure Ladybug, it can only use one fist as it tried to smash the blue Cure. But Cure Plume was faster than the monster every time and the Akuma's strikes only landed on soil, as the graceful cure danced around him.

"She's fast," commented Cure Ladybug.

"Cure Plume is gifted with incredible finesse," stated Tikki. "Though she is not as strong as Cure Ladybug, she can gain an edge in battle by confusing her opponents with her amazing agility!"

And Cure Ladybug can see what Tikki meant, with the Akuma looking puzzled as none of its attacks ever came close to Cure Plume. Frustrated, the monster became wild and impulsive in its attacks and after landing a savage blow over mounds of dirt, she watched as Cure Plume trip it up with two swift kicks in its unprotected shins. It plopped into the ground, loosening its grip on the chain as it fell. Cure Ladybug moved into action, stretching her arms successfully to push the bands away. She quickly jumped out and made her way to Cure Plume.

"Thanks," she told the blue-dressed heroine with a grin.

Cure Plume returned the gesture with a graceful smile of hers. "I believe the goal is our mask?"

"Yes," replied Cure Ladybug, good to know that the new Pretty Cure was up-to-date. "Once we break it, we can purify the Akuma for good. Do you have a weapon?"

Cure Plume took a thin object from her belt. It expanded to show a beautiful fan made of blue and teal peacock feathers. "Duusu tells me that this fan works as a boomerang. And it is sharp as a newly polished sword."

"Really?" Cure Ladybug's mind was racing - she was sure Cure Plume could even hear the gears turning. "Then it's perfect."

One of Cure Plume's eyebrow rose. "I assume you have a plan?"

Cure Ladybug felt it was time to establish some ties. "I do and I need you to trust me."

"I trust you." Cure Plume's reply was simple and immediate that Cure Ladybug was taken aback. She seemed to have read the spotted heroine's expression so she smiled and explained. "You've saved my life and is intent on saving Brent's. There's no reason for me to deny your help, Cure Ladybug."

"Glad to know where on the same team, Cure Plume." Cure Ladybug offered a hand and Cure Plume shook it. The two then faced the Akuma, which was already back on its feet. "Now, let's finish this up."

"Agreed!" And without wasting a moment, Cure Plume dashed to the enemy, as swift as the wind itself. The Akuma used the chain of its timepiece as a shield, as the blue Cure landed quick attacks with her fan. She moved too fast for the Akuma's eyes, striking from different directions at all times.

"What are you doing, Akuma?" Luciferin looked infuriated at the current situation. "Send her flying with your timepiece!"

The Akuma complied and started spinning, extending the timepiece. Cure Plume jumped out of the way, as the monster turned into a mini-tornado. The winds began to suck her in, but she did not look disturbed. In fact she was smiling widely as she shouted, "Ladybug!"

Cure Ladybug received her signal and let go of what she had been doing all the time. The string of her weapon was looped around the vicinity for several times, as she ran around the place while leaving the yo-yo in tied into a tree. In the center of the looped string was the Akuma, spinning without moving. Just as planned, the string was beginning to be sucked into the Akuma's vortex.

"What?!" Luciferin realized the farce too late. "So she was acting as a distraction?!"

"Time to tie up the loose ends," said Cure Ladybug as she pulled the yo-yo back. The string tightened, coiling around the Akuma that had drawn it in. The monster's spinning attack was cut short by the tightening string and found itself trapped by Cure Ladybug. "Plume, now!"

Cure Plume was ready. With one flick of her hand, she sent her fan flying, striking the butterfly mask with precision, cutting it into half. Freed from its master's control, the Akuma slackened.

"Finish it, Cure Plume!" Cure Ladybug called, her yo-yo and string in place, hoping that Cure Plume will be able to use her finishing move. But the feathered heroine's determined face made her think that everything will turn out okay.

"It will be my pleasure," replied Cure Plume, as her fan boomeranged back to her grip.

Holding the fan to the sky, Cure Plume chanted. "This refreshing breeze shall show you true compassion…"

A gale of wind started forming around Cure Plume as her fan was bathed in bright teal-colored light. "Pretty Cure…"

And with a spin, she flapped the fan to the Akuma's direction. "Feather Storm!"

Cure Plume's swing of her fan created a blast of powerful wind that rushed into the Akuma. The wind carried hundreds of teal peacock's feathers, gathering on the shadowy creature and blowing the darkness within. A timepiece fell into the ground, while a white butterfly flew out. Another batch of teal feathers blew into the whole place, restoring broken benches, uprooted trees and a crushed fountain. The last of the wind freed the young butler from his prison and he slumped into the ground, unconscious.

" _Ciao_ , pretty butterfly," said Cure Plume as the insect disappeared into the sky.

Luciferin watched the situation unfold with barely controlled indignation, his top hat flaring a bright red. "This isn't over, Pretty Cure! I will have your Miraculous, you can count it!" And he quickly disappeared by the use of his elongating top hat.

Cure Ladybug retracted her yo-yo back as she headed to the fainted butler. Cure Plume got there first, holding up the young man in her arms. "Brent," she called with concern. "Brent, are you okay?"

"Felice, I…" The butler opened his eyes for a moment before fainting once more.

"He'll be okay," said Cure Ladybug, catching Cure Plume's panic-stricken look. "He looks like he's just tired. I'm sure he's a tough one, so he'll be fine."

Cure Plume nodded. "He is."

"And I don't want to overstep or anything but…" Cure Ladybug chose her next words carefully. "It looked like you meant so much to him. So I hope, whatever the situation is, you could resolve it."

Cure Plume looked surprised at her words and the spotted heroine worried she may have crossed the line. But the blue-clad girl smiled up to her. "I will take your advice to heart."

"Great." Cure Ladybug offered another smile and suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be helping out in the store. "Oh, crap, I gotta go!"

"But wait, I don't even have your n-"

"See you, Cure Plume!" Cure Ladybug threw her yo-yo to the nearest tree and lifted herself up, heading back to the bakery.

\- o - 0 - o -

Cure Plume watched as Cure Ladybug disappeared into the trees. She felt her transformation melt out of her body with an audible pop. Duusu was now back to her side, settling on Felice's shoulder like a bird.

"Well, that was some bad timing," cooed the blue kwami. "We didn't even get her real name."

Felice smiled. Things were going to change and she welcomed it; her previous life felt like a fragment of the distant past. "We will see her again, I'm sure."

"Felice?" Brent had finally gained consciousness while Duusu flew towards the girl's tote bag to hide. Felice's guilt came crashing back down on her as the butler looked up at her with a curious expression.

"I'm so sorry, Brent," confessed Felice, bowing her head down. "I didn't mean to run away. I just wanted to be free for a while and-"

Felice's next words were cut short by a fierce hug from the young butler. And she knew she didn't have to say anything further.

\- o - 0 - o -

"Look, I'm sorry. There were things on my mind and I completely forgot that I didn't have her name." Marinette was apologizing to the kwami inside her back pack as she emptied her locker with the things she will use in class.

The ladybug-colored fairy sighed. "I just hope we could meet her again."

"Trust me, we'll find her sooner than you think," said Marinette, heading to her classroom. School will start any second now and she didn't want to be reprimanded again. So she quickly hopped to her seat and waved at Alya before sitting down.

The bell rang and _Madame_ Bustier entered the room. A familiar blonde girl was tailing her inside and Marinette felt her jaws drop. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet a new student transferring to our class as of today."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." The unmistakable civilian identity of Cure Plume curtsied before Marinette and her classmates. "My name is Felice Agreste."

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Author's Note:_

Wow, this chapter was long, like _longer_ than usual. But I wanted to get over with Cure Plume's introduction in one chapter so this behemoth was born. Though, it was partly my fault since I tried to compile a lot of happenings in one chapter.

And so we have Cure Plume, who will of course be Cure Ladybug's partner. I hope Felice was a good character - I gave her the usual ojou-sama treatment along with very limited common sense. I actually had fun writing her interactions with Marinette. And speaking of interactions, Marinette thought Adrien was a _stalker_! Poor Adrien was confused. ;-)

I settled with Cure Plume since Cure Peacock doesn't really work well for me. Aside from being an English word, Plume is also French for feather, so I thought it was the best name for the Peacock Miraculous Pretty Cure. Her specialty is awesome grace and super agility, in contrast to Cure Ladybug's bruiser-like abilities and strategies.

Anyhow, please drop a review before you leave! I'm quite the nervous wreck, so if I don't get proof that my readers liked what I'm doing, I tend to overthink. Like a LOT. Anyway, this is all from me this time, _adieu_!


	4. Chapter 4: The Pretty Cure Duo!

MIRACULOUS PRETTY CURE!

Chapter 4

It Takes Two to Tango! The Pretty Cure Duo!

\- o - 0 - o -

The room was entirely dim as Luciferin entered. It looked like it was abandoned, but he knew that beneath the darkness stretching out from corner to corner, an unspeakable force of power was trapped inside. The man carefully moved through the hall and with every step he made, light travelled with him - provided by the white butterflies that huddled around the floor. When Luciferin finally made it to the end, he kneeled before the man who sat in an ornate throne.

"Lord Hawk Moth," started Lucifern, bowing his head so as not to meet his master's gaze. "I bring grave news - a new Pretty Cure had appeared."

Luciferin felt Hawk Moth stir, but his voice was calm and even. "Which Miraculous did she possess?"

"The Peacock Miraculous, your Lordship," replied the servant. Luciferin felt the atmosphere thicken as Hawk Moth released a sharp breath. The top hatted man was not sure if his master's fury was directed at him, but he had to redeem himself nevertheless. "I will deliver their Miraculous to you, master. If you would be so kind to bequeath to me another Akuma, I-"

"Oh dear, how pitiful. Luciferin, don't you think it's time for you get a lovely vacation?"

Luciferin could feel his temper rising and his top hat changing colors as he turned to meet the owner of the voice. "May I just ask what you mean by that, Mariposa?"

From the shadows of the room, a chocolate-skinned woman approached, wearing an orange trumpet-style gown. Tall and slim, she walked with the grace and haughtiness of a diva. Brown curls cascaded from her head and her right bangs covered an eye, colored by a mystifying purple hue. She wore an ornate purple butterfly as a hairpin and it glowed along with its white siblings around the floor. She wore a teasing smirk that infuriated Luciferin more.

"I mean what I say," cooed the newcomer, passing Luciferin as she faced their master. "Lord Hawk Moth, I am more than capable of flooring two Pretty Cure upstarts. Shall I have the pleasure of bringing their demise?"

Hawk Moth stared at the woman with an amused glint in his cold, blue eyes. "You have my permission, Mariposa. Do not fail me."

"I have no intention of sullying your name, Lord Hawk Moth, unlike some people." The vixen even glanced at Luciferin, the nerve! "I, Mariposa, envy of all creation, shall be victorious!"

\- o - 0 - o -

Excitement was an understatement for what Felice was feeling right now. After a brief orientation by the principal, Brent had headed out as he smiled and wished her a good time. Felice then followed _Madame_ Caline Bustier - her _homeroom_ teacher - to the classroom where she will be finally learning new things, instead of a desk at home. As she entered, she saw a lot of faces - her new _classmates_ \- and her heart was thumping too loud she was afraid that someone would hear it.

 _Madame_ Bustier quickly went to business. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet a new student transferring to our class as of today."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Felice did a little bow and a curtsy - is this _fine_ , is this _enough_ or is this _too_ _much_ \- while she nervously stifled her thoughts . "My name is Felice Agreste."

And as she looked up, Felice met the gaze of a pair of bluebell eyes - the owner of which were staring at her open-mouthed. Felice made a little "oh" sound when she met the baker's daughter once more, though she could not pinpoint whether the dark-haired girl was happy to see her or not. But there was high-pitched squeal as something blonde suddenly hugged her.

"Oh, _Felice_!" Chloé Bourgeois' unmistakable voice rang through the whole room, as she smothered the transfer student with a tight embrace. Felice saw the baker's daughter's face fell and it was quite clear that it was an expression of dislike. Felice wondered how easily - and quickly - her impression of her changed.

"You're finally here!" Chloé's eyes shone and Felice couldn't help but smile at her childhood friend. It had been five years since Felice have seen the mayor's daughter, but the girl kept close contact with her - though mostly their conversations rolled around Chloé's new shoes, Adrien's favorite food, Chloé's shopping spree, Adrien's work schedule and Chloé's complaints about life itself. The other blonde tugged her arm, propelling her to a seat next to a boy in a hat and just in front of the dark-haired girl from the _boulangerie_. "Here, I saved you a seat in front. And I'm sitting over there!"

"Ah-hem." _Madame_ Bustier coughed and she looked both annoyed and amused at the same time. "Well, since Felice is already seated comfortably, you can go back to your seat now, Chloé. I'd like to begin my lesson as soon as possible."

To Felice's surprise, Chloé grumbled as she returned to her seat, raising an eyebrow at the teacher. Felice was quite shocked - was this how you treat your teachers in a public school? Well, she had once seen a movie where the teacher was terrorized by her pupils, but that was supposed to be _bad_ , wasn't it? Her former tutors were good people so she treated them with the utmost respect.

The boy sitting beside her coughed to catch her attention. He wore the typical _Collège_ _Françoise_ _Dupont_ uniform for boys - long-sleeved black blazer over a white shirt with a red tie and black slacks - but it was worn quite lopsidedly. Felice was sure a red cap and headphones wrapped around the neck was not part of the proper attire, but the boy wore them all the same. He had a pair of eyeglasses over golden brown eyes and his skin was brown. There was a neutral expression in his face as he regarded her. "You friends with Chloé?"

Felice contemplated the question, trying to be as honest as possible. "I believe you could call us friends, but it had been five years since we last met."

The boy raised an eyebrow, but did not comment further. He then faced the teacher and ignored her for the rest of the class. Felice wondered if she did something wrong.

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Madame_ Bustier was reciting a Shakespearean poem, but Marinette was not listening. She wasn't even looking at the teacher - she was busy staring at the back of the Felice girl, thoughts racing inside her mind.

She's Cure Plume. But she's Chloé's _friend_.

But she's Cure Plume. You're supposed to work _together_!

 _But she's Chloé's friend!_

"You'll burn holes at the transfer student's back if you keep staring like that." Alya's voice cut through Marinette's thoughts, snapping her head to the red-haired girl, who looked amused and mildly intrigued.

Marinette gave her a sheepish grin but Alya's curiosity had already been stoked. She regarded the dark-haired girl with a reporter's stare. "Do you know the transfer student?"

Marinette decided to be a little honest - Alya could smell a lie a mile off. "She's been to our bakery last Saturday and she was…"

"Was what?" Alya looked more interested now that Marinette suddenly trailed off.

Marinette internally panicked - she can't tell the auburn-haired girl that she was a Pretty Cure, could she? "Was um… Kinda weird?"

"Weird?" Alya was shocked at what came out from Marinette's mouth. "A cute girl like that - _weird_?"

Well, Marinette would agree that Felice was cute and doll-like and a hundred times better-looking than her, but she decided to explain further so Alya wouldn't misunderstand. "More like sheltered I guess? She doesn't know how the cashier works and she don't know what a _pain_ _au_ _chocolat_ looks like."

Alya stifled her laughter, but it caught the glances of their neighbors. Marinette straightened up, dreading _Madame_ Bustier catching them talking, but the teacher was absorbed in her discussion about Shakespeare.

When Alya calmed down enough, she had a big smile in her face. "If that's true," she said. "Then this new transfer student would be fun to be around with." She then frowned, reaching the same conclusion as Marinette did. "But she's a friend of _Chloé's_!"

"I _know_!" Marinette doubled back as she let her true emotions accidentally slip. Alya looked at her funny and she panicked internally as she tried to salvage the situation. "She's a new student, Alya, but if she's associated with Chloé, everyone will immediately dislike her!" Alya did not look convinced with her intentions, so she added, "And she was pretty nice to me, too." And helped me out as Cure Ladybug, she thought.

Alya was persuaded, to Marinette's immense relief. "It's just like you to think about others," she prompted. "Then the road ahead is clear!"

"The road ahead?" Marinette didn't like the scheming gleam in Alya's eyes, reflected further by her eyeglasses.

"We just need to pry her off from Chloé's claws," replied Alya, looking like it was such a simple answer to the question and Marinette didn't have the imagination to think of it.

Marinette snorted; she couldn't help herself. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Alya winked at her and Marinette knew things will get out of hand soon. "Ye of little faith, leave it to the expert."

\- o - 0 - o -

Felice didn't notice that the morning was over. She was quite surprised when the whole class was dismissed for lunch break - she was busy enjoying the sensation of being a normal girl for once. Though, this experience would have never happened without the combined forces of her, her butler and her big brother. Felice thought her father would remain stubborn at the idea of her attending a public school, but he actually gave in easily. There were some conditions of course - she had to retain all her other lessons and she had to be chauffeured on both going to and pick-up from school. In addition, Brent should always be with her outside - except for school - but she really didn't mind.

Chairs were pushed back as the students stood up and headed outside. In fact, her seat-mate had already left. Felice decided to imitate her classmates and as she did, she came face-to-face with the girls sitting behind her - the dark-haired girl whose parents owned the _boulangerie_ and a chocolate-skinned girl with red hair, eyeglasses and a warm smile. She returned the gesture with a small smile of her own.

"Nice to meet you, Felice," said the redhead, extending a hand. Felice clasped with her own and shook it. "I'm Alya. Just like you, I transferred to this school just this year."

"Really?" Felice was excited to know there was someone who had the same situation as hers. "Were you homeschooled, too?"

"Uh no," replied Alya as their hands broke apart. "But I came from overseas."

"Oh." Felice dawdled on her mistake but Alya's bright smile made her continue. "I just recently returned to Paris as well."

"Well, I guess that's one thing we have in common." Felice was impressed at the way Alya carried herself - she could never be as confident and straightforward. The auburn-haired girl seemed to have noticed the other girl standing beside her and quickly opened her mouth to speak. "And oh, this is Marinette. I think you've met her before?"

Felice turned to the dark-haired girl and smiled. "Of course, she had been very helpful during my time in the _boulangerie_." She offered Marinette her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Marinette."

Marinette looked shy and self-conscious at first, like she had something she wanted to say to Felice but not knowing how to phrase it. After a moment's consideration, her face stiffened to a forced smile but took Felice's hand nevertheless. "Nice to meet you too, Felice." Then the dark-haired girl's smile became more natural, confident and bright. "You can come back anytime, you know." Felice gave her a blank look so the other girl added. "The _boulangerie_ , I mean. I think it's high time you learn more about bread."

Felice warmed up at the thought. The _pain au chocolat_ she bought was extremely delectable, though she wasn't able to share it with the old man who wanted it in the first place. She and Brent had searched the park for a while, before giving in to the fact that the old man may have evacuated, just as Adrien arrived. She thought her older brother would give her a piece of his mind, but he settled with a warm hug and a plea not to do the same stunt again. As much as that short experience of her opened a lot of doors for her, she didn't want to worry her butler and her brother again.

"Anyway," said Alya, cutting off Felice's thoughts. She looked meaningfully at Marinette, who returned her gaze with furrowed brows. "We were wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch. It's your first day and I'm sure you don't know you're way around here, but Marinette here-" The redhead slapped a hand on Marinette's back. "-know all the places where you can have your money's worth. How about it?"

Felice seriously pondered on this. She would like to spend time with these two pleasant girls - and probably be _friends_ with them - but her father had instructed her to eat all her daily meals at home. Breakfast was always a great time, since Adrien would eat with her but he was never around during lunch and occasionally dinner, owing to the fact that he had a job to do. But Felice knew Brent would allow it and he could keep it as a secret. Weighing her options once more, the answer was as clear as day.

"I'd love to-" Felice's answer was cut short by a blonde leaping between Marinette and Alya and pushing them out. Chloé did not even flinch as the two girls yelled at the sudden action that almost made Marinette fall.

"Felice, you're new to this so I forgive you," announced Chloé, but Felice was confused as to what she was supposed to be sorry about. "But you don't make friends with Marinette and her ilk."

"Why? They seem to be nice." And Felice was sure about it as she gave the blonde a puzzled look.

"Nice?" Chloé intoned the word like Felice had mouthed an insult. "I'm _nicer_ than them. And more fashionable. Don't you like my hair?"

Felice was taught to be polite but she didn't know how Chloé's hair fitted in the conversation. "It does look good. But Chloé, you just can't cut in on our conversation - it is quite rude."

"Rude is an understatement," added Alya angrily. "What do you want, Chloé?"

"To you two losers," said Chloé, pointing at Alya then at Marinette, who had similar looks of annoyance in their face. "Nothing. But I'm inviting Felice out to lunch." The blonde looked elated as she grabbed hold of both of Felice's hands. "I had a buffet especially prepared for you back in Daddy's hotel. You _have_ to come."

"But I…" Marinette and Alya had invited her first, but Chloé did prepare something for her and it would be really rude of her to decline. Plus, Chloé was the one who suggested _Collège Françoise Dupont,_ which her father was more inclined to send her to, against the other schools. The blonde was also kind enough to save her a seat, even though there was a good chance that she will not be going through with the transfer.

Felice believed there was only one answer she could give. She nodded, which emitted squeals from Chloé. She was about to tell Marinette and Alya that she could join them for lunch tomorrow, but the blonde girl had already pulled her out of the classroom. The two girls looked on as she was dragged by Chloé, giving them apologetic looks to ease the irritated expressions on their faces.

Felice sighed. First, the boy beside her and now, the girls sitting behind her. She wasn't making much of a good first impression, was she?

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Le Grand Paris_ was as luxurious as Felice remembered it. Well, owing to the fact that it was owned by the mayor of Paris itself, it shouldn't come as unexpected. Felice remembered playing there with her brother and Chloé whenever her mother would visit Chloé's mother. But those happy days had already passed by, thought Felice glumly. And her and Chloé's mothers are no longer around to make it happen.

So Felice contented herself by sitting together with her old childhood friend and her best friend, an orange-haired bespectacled girl named Sabrina. As usual, Chloé had been rapidly talking for the past few minutes, with Sabrina nodding in assent and following up with compliments every now and then. Felice felt her concentration lapse and she started thinking if this would be different from having lunch out with Marinette and Alya. She was determined to find out tomorrow.

"And so, as I was saying…" Chloé touched Felice's hand on the table, pulling the girl back to reality. "You don't need any friends aside from me and Sabrina."

"But I want to make more friends." Felice's tone was high and though she tried to stifle the incredulity in it, she wasn't so successful judging from Chloé's surprised look. But what she said was true - it was one of the reasons why she attended a public school in the first place.

"What do you need more friends for?" Chloé looked disgusted at the thought while Sabrina nodded in agreement once more. Felice thought that Sabrina was more like a servant than a friend, as Chloé diverted her anger on her. "Sabrina, get some more of these chocolate truffles."

And just like what a good servant would so, Sabrina quickly left her seat. "Yes, Chloé."

Once the girl was gone, Chloé turned to her sweetly. "See? Sabrina can do errands for us. She'd also do all our homework. And then we can go shopping or be pampered in a spa."

"But we're supposed to do our homework on our own." Felice felt her nerves stiffen and blood boil. She was always lenient with Chloé's selfish tendencies - owing to their similar circumstances - but there was only much she could tolerate. Felice gave the blonde girl a disapproving glare, which had always worked in the past.

Chloé did not seem to notice - or mind - Felice's behavior, since she had already dropped the subject. "So, what do you think of the buffet? I had the best chef prepare everything."

It was food that Felice was used to and this might be one of the reasons why she couldn't enjoy herself. Sometimes, even high quality fine dining could be repetitive and boring. But she wasn't going to disrespect the chef's wonderful cooking with her own biases. "It was superb."

"Really?" stated Chloé, looking bored as she checked on her fingernails. "It was Alya's mother who prepared everything - she's our new head chef. Good thing her sushi was exquisite and you enjoyed our lunch, or else I'll have Daddy replace her."

Felice did not bother hiding the fury in her tone. "You're going to _fire_ Alya's mother if I didn't like the food?"

Chloé looked like it was the right thing to do, which did not quell the anger in Felice whatsoever. She turned to Sabrina, who was coming back from the buffet table with a plate of truffles. "Why not? I mean this _is_ my Daddy's hotel."

Felice stood up so suddenly that Sabrina shrieked and dropped the truffles on Chloé's head, who looked appropriately outraged. Beneath Chloé's tirade of anger about her hair and Sabrina's rapid succession of apologies, Felice tut in irritation and muttered. "I'll be in the restroom if you need me."

And without waiting a reply from the squabbling girls - though it was visibly one-sided with Sabrina stepping backing in terror - Felice quickly left and headed for the nearest water closet. Once there, she locked the door, looked at herself in the mirror and was slightly surprised at the way her brows were furrowed and her lips had narrowed.

"It's _so_ not like you to lose your temper like that." Duusu, the blue-colored kwami rose from her tote bag now that Felice was alone.

"I know," replied Felice as she composed herself.

"You have the patience of Buddha himself," remarked Duusu, who flitted about until finally perching on Felice's shoulder. "But I guess there had to be someone who will inevitably get on your nerves."

Felice shook her head. "Chloé wasn't like this." After a pause, she corrected herself. "Well, Chloé wasn't _always_ like this. She'd listen to me when I think there's something wrong with her behavior." Another pause, before the realization hit her. "I guess she's changed a lot these past five years. And I really can't blame her."

Duusu looked contemplative and Felice wondered if she would push the issue of what happened five years ago. The girl had filled in her kwami most about her life, but there were some things she'd rather not talk about aloud. But the fairy was perceptive enough, although the peacock kwami will sometimes act childish. Nevertheless, the next words that came from the fairy's mouth were quite unexpected.

"Oh yeah, that Marinette girl," she narrated, looking as if she was just voicing out an afterthought and not dropping a bomb. "I think she's Cure Ladybug."

" _What_?!" Felice squawked - there was no other word for it and her etiquette tutor would have probably fainted at the sound. Shaking her head out of thoughts of her tutor, she turned to the fairy perched on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

"Well, you told me not to disturb you when you're with other people," stated Duusu, but there was an amused glint in the kwami's eyes that meant that she was enjoying the scene.

Felice slapped a hand on her face. Ever since they met, she had pegged the fairy as the mischievous, teasing sort and she was not proven wrong. "I told you to do so when it's an emergency."

"This doesn't really count as one," said Duusu. "And besides you'll be meeting each other every day, what's the rush?"

Felice was about to answer, when she realized something. "Do you think she knows I'm Cure Plume?"

Duusu shrugged. "I'm sure Tikki would have noticed my presence, just as I noticed her. And anyway, you transformed in _front_ of Cure Ladybug last time, remember?"

"But you told me my identity would be protected by my Miraculous…"

"Not all the time, its…" Duusu rolled her eyes. "I'll just let Tikki explain everything to you, I'm so lazy to discuss it." Felice gave her a disapproving stare, but the kwami shrugged. "What? I mean, you'll be meeting up pretty soon so why does a couple more hours matter?"

Felice sighed at her kwami's apathy, wondering if Marinette was stuck with a fairy like her too. Wait, if Marinette knew she was Cure Plume, then does that mean she was trying to talk to her too? Her behavior earlier would have made sense. And since they'll be working together - as what Duusu had hinted, because she didn't want to _spoil_ her, whatever that meant - it was safe to assume that they have to be _friends_.

And so, it was decided. Felice would have to arrange a brief meeting with her after class. However… "I have a ballet lesson after school…"

"What're you talking about?" Duusu asked drowsily as she nuzzled into Felice's neck.

"I want to schedule a meeting with Marinette," explained Felice. "But I have a ballet lesson after school."

"Why don't you ask her to wait then?"

Felice bit her lip. "I don't want to impose."

"Then, why don't you invite her to come to your lesson with you?"

Felice looked apprehensive as she stared blankly at the kwami. "Why should I do that?"

Duusu gave her a knowing look, which Felice had disliked during their brief time together. "Well, she looked like she would be interested. Plus, that's what friends do - invite each other to hang out together."

"Oh, you're right, Duusu." Felice remembered something like that happening on one of the novels she had read. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of hanging out with _friends_. She figured it couldn't be worse as lunch with Chloé. "That's a brilliant idea, Duusu!"

"What can I say - I _am_ a genius." And Felice promptly rolled her eyes.

\- o - 0 - o -

"Leave it to the _expert_ , huh?" Lunch break was already over but Marinette was still a bit annoyed by how Felice easily slipped through her fingers. She and Alya were on their way back to the classroom, discussing their failure of having Felice cut off from Chloé's negative influence. And Tikki was adamant that she get Cure Plume's contact details, much to Marinette's chagrin.

Alya was having none of it. "Look, I tried, but Chloé was as slimy as her so-called beautiful hair." She bit her lip as she continued. "I bet she guilt-tripped Felice with that buffet of hers."

"I don't get it," said Marinette. "Chloé only befriends those she can reap benefits from."

Alya eyed the bluenette with a meaningful stare. "Aren't you the Chloé expert?" When she received a knowing look from the other girl, she sighed heavily. "I know, you endured her for four years. You got it better than Sabrina, though."

Marinette looked a bit put off. "Poor Sabrina."

"Why'd she kept Chloé's company after all these years?" Alya looked thoughtful and knowing her, Marinette thought that her journalist's instinct had been ignited with the question. "I mean, she's smart and probably knew Chloé is using her."

"I really haven't thought of that." For Marinette, Sabrina blindly following Chloé was a fact, like how the sun rises in the east. She was sure all her classmates thought the same. But for Alya, who just transferred to their class, it was more of an anomaly. And Marinette couldn't help but be curious as well. "I wonder why, though."

Alya grunted. "As much as I want to know the answer, I'm more interested in the Pretty Cure." Marinette didn't like the look the redhead was giving. "I heard a blue Cure appeared, but nobody took a good look at her. I'm gonna be the first one to get conclusive proof."

"A-and how do you propose to do that?" Marinette wished she could keep her voice steady for once.

Alya frowned as the two girls entered the classroom. "I haven't thought of that. I mean, we still do not know what this Hawk Moth villain really wants."

"Aside from causing chaos around the city?" Marinette sighed - her concern for Alya's well-being weighing more than her secret. "Alya, you better not be thinking of doing something dangerous, like getting into the fray."

Alya gave her a sheepish grin and Marinette sighed once more. Opening her mouth, she was about to give her stubborn and reckless best friend a piece of her mind, but a shadow fell upon the two when someone approached them.

"Hello." Felice fidgeted a little and grew more anxious when both Marinette and Alya turned to her. Her cheeks were flushed red, but it disappeared when she gazed at her tote bag, where Marinette saw something blue shuffle inside. Could it be her…?

"Hi Felice." Alya greeted back, pulling the two other girls back from their thoughts. Marinette smiled at Felice, who looked braver as she straightened up.

"I-if you'd like," stated Felice, her nervousness still apparent. "Can we hang out after class? I-I have to go to my ballet lessons first, but m-maybe after that we can-"

"Ballet lessons?" Alya looked intrigued and Marinette knew she wasn't just being polite. "I always wanted to take pictures of some ballerinas."

"It will be my first time attending lessons in this particular ballet school," admitted Felice but she looked determined. "But I'm sure the teachers won't mind. I'll tell Brent to inform them in advance, though."

"Who's Brent?" asked Alya.

"Her butler," answered Marinette automatically. She realized her mistake at Alya's questioning stare.

"How did you know that?"

"Errr…" It was a good thing thinking on her feet was one of Marinette's specialties, especially since she'd become Cure Ladybug. "He was with Felice when she bought bread from our store."

But Felice was slow on the uptake, giving Marinette a confused look. "But I went to the _boulangerie_ a-"

"And we're going, _right_?" Marinette quickly cut in, brushing an arm on Alya, who still looked at her funny. She completely forgot how eccentric Felice was, but couldn't the blonde girl read the atmosphere? She knew the girl's kwami would have to told her to protect her identity - Tikki was insistent enough. Marinette quickly changed gears to salvage the situation. "Then we can have some snacks at my house after Felice's lessons."

The offer of some high quality bread was enough to break Alya's line of questioning thoughts. "Yes, we should. Is that alright with you, Felice?"

"It will be _perfect_." Felice looked excited and positively joyous and Marinette was expecting that she would break out in a celebratory dance or something. "My chauffeur and butler will be picking me up after school and the car will bring us to the studio. I'll meet you at the entrance then."

The ringing of the bell broke the trio as the girls went to their respective seats.

"Well, I guess we didn't have to put so much work," stated Alya. "Operation Be Friends with Felice and Drag Her Out of Chloé's Claws is well underway."

Marinette nodded. She hoped that her good luck would stick for the rest of the day and that she'd be able to talk with Felice alone. Alya overhearing what she had to say was the last thing she wanted.

\- o - 0 - o -

Felice's ballet studio was the expensive and professional kind. Not that Marinette expected less, after riding Felice's expensive-looking car to the location. She and Alya could not help but gape, but Felice didn't looked insulted at it. If Marinette was to guess, she looked like she was enjoying having some company inside the car. The butler, Brent, wasn't talkative and kept to himself beside the driver's seat, but he had a meaningful expression as he occasionally glanced at the girls. When they arrived, Brent had brought them to the waiting area - where a couple of parents mingled around - while Felice disappeared into one of the rooms. The blonde girl would probably be changing into her tutu.

While Alya busied herself with her camera phone, Marinette took a good look at the place. A few students were already on the dance floor and they were of different ages. A few looked like they were elementary kids, most were teenagers but she saw some young adults too. There were some students doing all kinds of stretching exercises and she gasped as a thin, brown-haired girl did a magnificent split. Marinette could hear Alya snapping some pictures at the sight.

Felice soon entered the dance floor and she looked wonderful. Her pancake-styled aquamarine tutu fit her well and Marinette caught some people staring. She had her long blonde hair pulled up into a bun. She still had her beautiful teal peacock tail's pin on, though. The feathers in her outfit reminded Marinette of Cure Plume and ideas rushed into her mind. Quickly, the aspiring fashion designer took out her sketchbook and started drawing. It seemed like Alya was not the only one thrilled to be there - they really needed to thank Felice for the opportunity.

After a few minutes, Swan Lake was played and Marinette and Alya focused themselves on the lone girl dancing. Felice was doing an impressive performance and Marinette saw the teacher having an astounded yet very pleased expression. Everyone's eyes were on the graceful girl as she did a pirouette, a _sissonne_ and a _grand_ _jeté_ that earned her many wows and whoas. Marinette had no doubt that she had the skill and the elegance to be a prima ballerina. And if the look on the teacher meant anything, it was that she came to the same conclusion as Marinette's.

\- o - 0 - o -

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" The ballet teacher exclaimed as Felice finally finished her routine. But the praises kept on coming. "Your level of skill is astounding. I had feared we have to go back a few steps for you, but it looks like everyone else has to catch up with you instead."

Felice was polite as she took the commendation with a humble smile. "Thank you very much, _madame_."

Whatever the teacher had to say further, Elise was not listening to it. The brunette girl was shaking in anger, her hair let loose as she held the pink scrunchy her mother gave her as a present for being a good dancer. No, she wasn't only good - she was the _best_ in this ballet studio. But now someone else was stealing her spotlight! Though, she had to admit, the Felice girl had impressive skill and an elegance befitting of a princess. If only that Felice girl wasn't skillful enough, if only she didn't transfer to this ballet school, if only she disappeared from her sight…

"Then why don't you do just that?"

"What?!" Elise turned to the high-pitched voice and watched as a tall woman suddenly appeared. She was wearing a magnificent orange gown and there was something in her expression that reminded Elise of a manipulative backstabber. Her purples eyes were bright as she regarded the ballet dancer and Elise saw her butterfly hair pin struggle, like it was real. For some reason, Elise was the only one who could see the woman, everyone else had their eyes on Felice.

"Irritating, isn't it?" cooed the woman with a sickly sweet voice. "How they dare fawn over her when you were here!"

Elise's fear of the woman faded in time for a new emotion to take over. She felt like her heart was going to be torn out of her body and the pang and the pain was enough to shake her. She put her hands at her heart, as if she could grab it. "Please, make it stop."

"Poor you." The woman stepped towards her, looking concerned and motherly. "Now, won't you offer your envy to Hawk Moth? I'll make it stop, I promise…" Her expression turned predatory as an orange aura rose from her butterfly hair accessory. "As long as you give me a good show!"

The woman took the vibrating butterfly pin with one hand. "Akuma, Akuma, hear her plea!" She pressed both hands on it, slowly opening it to reveal a purple butterfly bathed in orange light. "The butterfly covet, release her, it's _showtime_!"

The woman blew on her palms as the butterfly soared towards Elise and entered the pink hair tie she was clutching. A black light covered the girl as she dropped the scrunchy and she emerged imprisoned in a purple cocoon.

The woman laughed as the hair tie was consumed by a goo of black energy.

\- o - 0 - o -

Marinette watched open-mouthed as a Akuma suddenly appeared in the dance hall. It was different from the past Akumas she fought though - this was one was slim and slender and had an orange butterfly mask. Its skin was still black as night, but it wore a pink tutu, ballet shoes and a scrunchy was tied on its right arm.

Someone screamed and it was enough for people to panic. Everyone rushed to the doors and Marinette was overrun by the fleeing people. She pushed out of the crowd, unlike Alya and Felice's butler Brent, who were lost into the flood of people and got dragged into the exits. Marinette hoped that they'd be okay, but at least they - _especially_ Alya - were safe.

Another scream made Marinette's head snap and she watched as the Akuma advance on Felice and the teacher. The blonde looked determined as she stepped back, taking the trembling ballet tutor with her. Marinette dithered; she couldn't transform with a civilian in the room and if she looked for a safer place, she was afraid that it'd be too late.

A voice came out from the Akuma and Marinette hazarded a guess that it came from the brunette girl who made that impressive split, who was now trapped in the monster's cocoon. "I _am_ the best ballerina in this school and I won't let you take the spotlight from me!"

"Elise?" intoned the teacher before she suddenly fainted. Well, that takes care of the problem, thought Marinette grimly.

Wasting a second no more, Marinette quickly went to Felice's side, who laid the unconscious teacher behind her. As she reached the blonde girl, Tikki popped out of her bag while a blue fairy flew towards Felice. That must be her kwami…

The two girls looked at each other and their respective fairies. Tikki broke the silence hastily. "Explanations can come after, you two need to transform."

"Right," agreed Marinette with a nod. "Let's go, Felice."

Felice smiled at the mention of her name. "Okay, Marinette."

The kwamis glowed as they entered earrings and pin. The two girls faced the Akuma, pressing their fingers on their respective Miraculous. "Pretty Cure," both stated as they formed figures with their fingertips - a circle and a three-feathered wing. "Miraculous Metamorphosis!"

Red and blue lights shone from Marinette and Felice respectively. The two watched as uniform and tutu faded into the light, changing into a red-with-black-spots and a feathery blue-colored dresses. Their skirts came next and then their boots before their gloves materialized. A black belt and a golden linked chain spiraled around their waists while Marinette's back hip produced a long trailing pink ribbon and Felice sprouted an impressive teal peacock's tail. A pink ribbon with a ladybug emblem was conjured near Marinette's neck and Felice's peacock pin was surrounded by a fluffy blue ribbon like a corsage. Masks covered their faces with one flash of light. Marinette's ladybug earrings shone as Felice had hanging feathers on her ears. Warm light covered their scalp and hair and watched them grew longer - Marinette's turned into a light blue with a black ombre shining from the pigtails while Felice's altered into a bright gold hue, with red highlights on her bangs, with a feather hair pin appearing on the right side of her head. The last of their lights turned into a yo-yo and a folded fan, hanging from their respective belts. The radiant light of their transformation faded as the two girls rose like a pair of reborn phoenixes.

"The light of fortune that blooms over the land," announced Marinette, doing a pose as she flicked her hand out. " _Cure Ladybug!_ "

"The light of compassion that shimmers in the wind," proclaimed Felice, doing an opening motion with her palms. _"Cure Plume!"_

Cure Ladybug and Cure Plume leaned on each other's back. "Shine! The bright lights that guide the world!" they both exclaimed, as the two spun in place - the red on the left side counterclockwise and the blue on the other side clockwise. They stopped and made their respective poses. " _Miraculous Pretty Cure!_ "

The moment passed as the two Cures looked at each other. "Was that catchphrase really necessary?" Cure Ladybug asked loudly, though the question was for the kwami inside her Miraculous.

But it was Cure Plume who answered her. "It was Duusu's idea, apparently."

"Your kwami?" Cure Ladybug looked puzzled as Cure Plume shrugged.

"So, you're the Pretty Cure." A haughty-looking brown-skinned woman appeared beside the Akuma, wearing an intricate orange gown. "I can't imagine how Luciferin was having a hard time with you two fledgling schoolgirls."

"I don't know who you are." Cure Ladybug's voice was confident and taunting and the woman's smile turned cold. "But we will be giving you hard time too, you can count on that."

The woman was peeved. "My name is Mariposa, a servant of Lord Hawk Moth," she announced. "And you will rue the day you dared speak to me. _Akumaaaa_!"

The Akuma moved towards them. But Cure Ladybug already had a plan. "Cure Plume, cover me," she ordered.

"Okay." Cure Plume nodded an assent as she jumped towards the Akuma. The monster paused and aimed a punch at the blue Cure, who easily changed course and evaded the attack. However, after landing a blow on the floor - which was dented by the impact - the fist bended and launched towards Cure Plume, who did not expect that to happen.

"Cure Plume!" Cure Ladybug watched as her partner was thrown into the wall, breaking the mirrors attached to it. She quickly went to her side. "Are you okay?"

Cure Plume was dazed, but she stood up back once more. There was a shrill beeping sound as two of the nine feathers in her peacock pin faded grey. "Duusu asked me to be more careful," she relayed to Cure Ladybug. "If all the feathers changed colors, I have to de-transform."

"So, we've got the same limitations, huh?" Cure Ladybug tucked this critical information in mind.

"Don't let them rest, Akuma!" bellowed Mariposa and the monster quickly took off to their direction.

"We have to be extra careful," said Cure Ladybug. "It's nothing like we've fought before. It can extend and bend its limbs, so we should be cautious."

"Agreed," replied Cure Plume before they jumped out on opposite directions, moments before the Akuma's fist pounded on the wall. The mirror broke into pieces, but this did not stop the fist from changing direction and chasing after Cure Ladybug.

Cure Ladybug decided to meet the fist head on. She took out her yo-yo and swiped it at the hand, which deflected and returned to the Akuma, which was still standing near the broken mirrors. She watched as Cure Plume took the opportunity to launch an impressive kick on the monster's back, reminding her of one of Felice's ballet moves. However, she quickly sidestepped as the monster was thrown back into her direction, missing her by just an inch before slamming hard into the wall behind her. A few mirrors were destroyed by the impact.

Cure Ladybug jumped towards the blue Cure, who looked apologetic. "Sorry, I should have warned you beforehand."

"It's okay." Cure Ladybug smiled a little and Cure Plume returned it. "Though a little warning would be nice."

"Stop horsing around, Akuma!" ordered Mariposa as she hovered towards the monster and the broken mirror shards around it. Cure Ladybug had just noticed that she had two small pairs of orange wings on her back, which was folded in during their confrontation. "If you want to be the best ballerina there is, then work hard for it, you useless brat!"

Though it was nothing but nice, Cure Ladybug held into the woman's words with a thoughtful expression. "Ballerina…"

Cure Plume spent enough time in Cure Ladybug's company to know that she had an ace up in her sleeve. "What do we do?"

Cure Ladybug grinned as she whispered her idea as quickly as possible.

Mariposa did not notice as she watched the Akuma recover once more. "Don't you dare fail me, Akuma - I will not sully Lord Hawk Moth's name!"

"Akumaaaaaa!" The monster launched towards the two Pretty Cures, who scattered in different directions before it could crush them beneath its huge ballet shoes. Cure Ladybug leaped out of the way while Cure Plume did a pirouette to dodge. The Akuma noticed this and focused its attention on the blue Cure.

The monster aimed punch after punch at Cure Plume, but she evaded every attack by using an array of ballet moves. Even with the use of the monster's flexible and elastic limbs, the Cure was able to read its movements and ready a countermeasure. She did a _brisé_ to jump out of one punch and an impressive _grand jeté_ at the ensuing arm shift, hopping out of harm's way. She pointed her feet down as she fell down and using all the gathered force on her knees, flattened the extending limb into the ground. Its arm pinned down, the Akuma used the other one to send another punch her way, but the Cure spun in place, taking her fan out with her. The fist was repelled by her weapon and the force of the twisting motion and Cure Plume jumped after it, kicking the fist back to its owner. The Akuma toppled at its own punch backfired and the blue Cure gracefully landed on her feet like a roosting bird.

Enraged by the fact that it did not even graze its enemy, the Akuma jumped on all fours, attempting to flatten and probably grab the fleeting Cure. But Cure Plume looked undisturbed as a yo-yo string wrapped around the Akuma's feet. Cure Ladybug pulled with all her might and the Akuma collapsed on its front on the hard ground.

"Can't take your eyes off a better dancer, huh?" commented Cure Ladybug as she pulled the yo-yo further when the Akuma turned and struggled on its bonds. "Plume, now!"

"Yes!" Cure Plume launched herself towards the Akuma. She landed on the monster's butterfly mask, pointing her heels down on the fragile item. The mask broke in the pressure, flying out in pieces. She flipped back as she called out. "Ladybug, it's time!"

Cure Ladybug nodded as retracted her yo-yo back. She willed her powers to gather into the round weapon. "This purifying light shall grant you good fortune…" she chanted.

"Pretty Cure… " Cure Ladybug spun it once more, watching as a soft crimson light shone inside the yo-yo.

"Lucky Charm!" Cure Ladybug threw the yo-yo out, which turned into a giant sphere of pinkish light. Trapped in its orb, the shadow dissipated from the Akuma's body, until only a small pink hair tie remained. As a white butterfly emerged from the item, a swarm of jeweled ladybugs spread around, fixing the broken mirrors and the dent on the dance floor. The last of it gathered around the cocoon, releasing the brown-haired ballerina from her prison, looking mildly confused.

Mariposa looked more furious than ever, clutching some of her hair as she put her hands over head. She groaned aloud as she kept pulling her hair. " _Arghhhhh_ , this cannot happen to Mariposa, envy of all!" She gave the two heroines an impressive growl before disappearing in a shower of orange butterflies. "You two will pay dearly for this!"

The two Cures watched her go, projecting similar relieved faces, as a white butterfly flew past.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," mused Cure Ladybug as the insect flew out of the nearest window. Cure Plume approached her with a smile and Cure Ladybug took out her palm for a high-five. To the spotted heroine's surprise, the blue Cure returned the gesture and slapped hands with her.

"Great job!" they both said at the same time, inciting giggles between each other.

"OH MY GOSH!"

The two heroines turned to see Alya standing in front of the entrance, holding her phone, gaping and gushing at the same time. She squealed as she came closer, looking in particular at Cure Plume, who had a puzzled expression on her face. Cure Ladybug almost shouted " _Alya_!" but kept her mouth shut when she realized she was not supposed to know the redhead.

"Are you the blue Cure, oh my gosh, you look dazzling!" Alya was assaulting poor Cure Plume with her reporter's enthusiasm and bottomless curiosity. "What's your name? Do you work with Cure Ladybug? What are your powers? Is that fan your weapon? Why-"

"This is Cure Plume and that's enough for today." Cure Ladybug came to Cure Plume's rescue before the feathered heroine opened her mouth and - knowing her civilian identity - say something inappropriate. She gave Alya a severe look. "And you should have kept away, for your own safety."

Alya looked apologetic, but reasoned out. "But I can't find my friends Marinette and Felice anywhere and I was worried about them, so I came back."

Cure Plume warmed up at the spoken words while Cure Ladybug couldn't stay mad at her best friend. "There's no one else here except the victim and her teacher, so you probably missed them outside."

"I guess," said Alya with a sigh. "I should probably look for them outside again."

"You should," agreed Cure Ladybug.

Alya suddenly perked up and looked hopeful. "Can I bother you two for an interview then? Just a few questions?"

Cure Ladybug was not resistant to puppy eyes, but she stepped her foot down. "No."

\- o - 0 - o -

Marinette was early for school the next morning. She yawned as she passed through the entrance, thinking about her crazy day yesterday. After the ballerina Akuma was purified, Marinette and Felice met back with Alya, but not before explaining Alya's intricacies with the blonde girl, who followed her lead on the question of their whereabouts during the Akuma attack. Alya was pacified so the three girls went to the bakery and had a wonderful time talking and sharing personal details with each other. One thing Marinette could not get over was the fact that Felice was fashion guru Gabriel Agreste's _daughter_ and she was still reeling from the revelation. Now Chloé's obsession of Felice seemed understandable. But Marinette was not going to use her friend - and Pretty Cure _ally_ \- to further her personal interests, especially after knowing her background.

The trio's get-together was fun, but Marinette wasn't able to talk about Pretty Cure stuff with Alya around. Especially since Felice had to leave early. She had her contact details though, but Tikki was insisting that important matters about the Pretty Cure should be talked about personally, not through calls or text messages. And Marinette had wholeheartedly agreed with the fairy. She yawned once more - she was up all night thinking of complex scenarios so that she could have time alone with Felice.

Speaking of Felice, she was standing alone near the lockers, gazing at something. "Hey there," greeted Marinette while the other girl jumped. "Good morning, Felice."

Felice perked up at her greeting. "Good morning, Marinette."

"What were you doing?" asked Marinette. Felice flushed red in embarrassment as Marinette tried to piece the puzzle of the blonde's strange behavior. She turned to see what Felice was looking at when she arrived and she saw their classmates Rose and Juleka talking nearby. And everything easily made sense.

Taking out what she needed from her locker, Marinette beckoned Felice towards the two girls' direction. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

If she didn't know Felice's background, Marinette would have laughed at the way her eyes grew rounder and brighter and the super-pleased expression in her lips. Together, the two girls approached Rose and Juleka, who looked a bit nervous at Felice's presence. But once the conversation had started and Felice pitched in her thoughts sometimes, Marinette knew the blonde girl would have no trouble fitting in. Or her name wouldn't be Cure Ladybug.

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Author's Note:_

So if you haven't guessed, we will be starting with a Pretty Cure pair first before (probably) having new Cures added to the mix.

Duusu has a similar personality as Plagg's, though I made her more mischievous and a bit prideful (peacocks kinda are) but still helpful and supportive of Felice. We have a bit of foreshadowing about Chloé, because in usual Pretty Cure seasons, what comes next after pink and blue? ;-)

And oh yeah, we have the second Hawk Moth commander in Mariposa, who controls the emotion of jealousy this time. I made the Akumas visibly different depending on the minion who summoned them for more variety and flavor. So Luciferin's are brawny and burly while Mariposa's are slim and slender.

And if it's not obvious, I knew a little about ballet. I have a friend who does ballet (and he's a rare _male_ example, for reals!) and I thought it would be quite awesome if Cure Plume uses her skills on the dance in battle. And Plume does distraction while Ladybug plans will not be the usual thing, I plan to make sure it doesn't. Just that it makes sense in this chapter, since a better ballerina is the Akuma's fixation this time and Ladybug uses the fact to their advantage. No Adrien and Chat Noir this time though, but don't fret, one (or two) of them will appear in the next chapter.

Oh and as suggested by Solthus, I gave the girls a hair color makeover when they transform, as per Pretty Cure tradition. I'll be rewriting a few scenes in the former chapters to reflect this change, but nothing major though. Another thing, I'm planning to write a Happiness Charge Pretty Cure fanfic (it's not the best season but the International Cures gave me a good plot, plus I like Princess, Honey and Seiji) so check it out if you're interested.

Drop by a review before leaving. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next update!


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble at the TV Station!

MIRACULOUS PRETTY CURE!

Chapter 5

A Storm is Brewing? Trouble at the TV Station!

\- o - 0 - o -

"G-good morning!"

"Good morning, Felice!"

"Mornin'…"

Marinette watched as Felice greeted Rose and Juleka. The three girls were starting a conversation and Felice's voice hadn't quivered since. Marinette smiled as she opened her locker, musing that by the end of the week, Felice had assimilated somehow in class and she had begun talking not only to the cheerful petite blonde and the quiet goth girl, but also to Mylene and Alix. She hadn't seen her conversing with the boys though.

Tikki's voice cut through Marinette's thoughts as the fairy whispered from her backpack. "Marinette, it's Friday already. We need to speak with Felice about the Pretty Cures."

"I know, Tikki," said Marinette with a sigh. She had been trying all week, but Felice had a busy schedule - aside from ballet, she had violin, gymnastics, etiquette and _Chinese_ lessons. Marinette was half-Chinese, but she was never forced to learn the language. And whenever Felice was in school, Chloé tend to stick to her like gum. She had been doing it quite frequently, especially if Felice was showing interest on what Marinette and Alya were saying. And Alya too was a bit of a headache - she kept talking about the new blue Pretty Cure and it was taking all her efforts to stop her from pursuing the dangerous kind of journalism she was prone to. It was a bit lucky that the forces of Hawk Moth haven't made a move since the ballerina incident on Monday, but Marinette was not going to count on it for long.

"I wished we could invite her and Duusu over at the weekend," said Tikki glumly.

"Yeah," replied Marinette, equally glumly. "But Felice will be going out with her brother tomorrow and her father will be home on Sunday." The blonde was looking forward to it too - poor girl was missing quality family time. "And _Madame_ Chamack asked me to chaperone her daughter Manon tomorrow on the Search for the Next Weather Girl finals. Apparently Manon is a die-hard Mireille supporter and wants to see the show live."

"Who's a die-hard Mireille supporter?"

Marinette squeaked as Alya suddenly popped out from behind her. She heard Tikki shuffle and hide deeper inside her bag as she faced the new arrival. "Erm, it's Manon, a girl I usually babysit."

"Kid got good taste," agreed Alya as she moved towards her locker. "By the way, who were you talking to?"

"Um, myself?" Marinette tried not to look crazy, but she was failing big time. "More of complaining to myself? I got roped into taking Manon to the TV studio tomorrow. Her mother was supposed to take her, but got a last minute job she couldn't cancel."

"And knowing you, you just couldn't refuse eh?" Marinette looked put out so Alya changed track and gave her a bright smile. "That's a great thing about you, you know. No wonder people have crushes on you."

Marinette thought she misheard the redhead. "Who has a crush on what?"

"Oh, it's nothing." But Alya's face clearly meant that it was _something_.

" _Alya_!" Marinette did her best pout as Felice approached them. The blonde greeted the two girls, who immediately responded. But Marinette was not letting go of the subject. "What're you talking about, Alya? And how do you _know_?"

"I'm a reporter," replied Alya. "I'm good at observing people and finding stuff out." Not the Pretty Cure identities though, thought Marinette with her and Felice in the vicinity, but she didn't need to say it out loud just to vex Alya. "It's not so hard to see if someone is making goo-goo eyes on my best friend."

"What's goo-goo eyes?" asked Felice innocently, catching the other two girls' attention. If it wasn't her who asked that, Marinette and Alya would have laughed.

Alya looked amused as she tapped a finger on her lip. "How do I explain it? Hmmm…" Marinette could easily imagine a light bulb popping on her head. "Well, have you ever had a crush on someone, Felice?"

"Well, no," confessed Felice. "But I do know of the concept. It's when you have a romantic interest on someone of the opposite gender right?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be someone of the _opposite_ gender," mused Alya, but backtracked at Felice's confused look. "Never mind, that's not something you should hear. Anyway…" She opened her palm towards Marinette's direction. "Miss Oblivious here doesn't know that at least two people have a crush on her."

"What? _Two_ people?" Marinette's tone was disbelieving and she almost snorted. She wasn't that oblivious - she would know, right? _Right_?

Felice looked as puzzled as Marinette. "But how do you know this, Alya?"

Alya shook her head, looking at the two girls pointedly. "Really, you two need to catch up on your lessons about teenage romance."

This time, Marinette actually snorted. "I know all about romance, thank you very much."

"Oh?" Alya had a teasing smirk, which was a huge red flag for Marinette. "You have someone you like?"

But two can play at Alya's game. "Why don't you figure it out, Miss Intrepid Reporter?"

Alya was visibly put out but was quick to change topics, which surprised Marinette. She waved at someone behind her. "Oh, hey there Nino!"

"Hi Alya," replied the dark-skinned boy wearing a red hat, eyeglasses and headphones over his neck. "Hey Marinette."

"Good morning, Nino," greeted Marinette before turning back to Alya and Felice. She missed the growing blush on the boy though. She was about to open her mouth once more, but Felice caught her attention.

"So your name is Nino?" asked the blonde, directing it to the new arrival. Marinette was overcome with shock - they've been sitting together for four days in a row now. Surely Nino had already introduced himself?

Alya looked like she had the same conclusion as Marinette, but was more willing to call Nino out on it. "Seriously, Nino, I thought you were better than that."

Nino looked sheepish. "I thought she was the same as Chloé, seeing that they're friends." His lame excuse earned him angry stares from the two girls, so he turned to Felice. "Sorry 'bout that. Name's Nino, nice to meet you, Felice."

"The pleasure is mine," replied Felice good-naturedly and Marinette was astounded at the bottomless kindness the girl possessed. All the more reason to pry her away from Chloé's negative influence and have everyone in class accept her.

Alya looked like she hadn't forgiven Nino yet, with the way she was angrily glaring at him. But she did not utter a word as Nino offered Felice a hand, which the girl happily accepted. The two newly-introduced acquaintances then had small talk, culminating with Felice asking if Nino's hat and headphones were part of the male student's attire. Marinette had to hastily rectify the situation and explain to Nino that Felice had little trouble grasping things.

When the bell rang, the four teens rushed to the classroom. Unbeknownst to Marinette, Nino kept glancing at her while Alya gave him a knowing stare. He tried to ignore it, but the red in his cheeks were unmistakable.

\- o - 0 - o -

"Manon, please _wait_!"

Marinette's wail was lost on the young girl with tanned skin and brown hair tied into two messy ponytails. Manon nimbly evaded the crowding people in the television station, but Marinette had no such luck. She kept apologizing and excusing herself, until she finally caught up with the young girl, who was jumping up and down like an overexcited rabbit.

"Manon…" Marinette started with what could be her imitation of a stern tone. "Didn't you promise to listen to me when we're inside the station?"

"But I'm so excited!" It wasn't hard for Marinette to notice, as Manon was bouncing around like she was on springs. "I finally get to meet Mireille! She's totally gonna win and be the next Weather Girl!"

"I know you're excited, but make sure to be careful and try not to inconvenience anyone, okay?"

"You sound like Mommy," said Manon with distaste in her voice.

"I may not be your mother, but I'm responsible for your well-being."

"What's 'responsible'?" asked Manon with rounded, curious eyes.

"It means that I will be the one to take care of you," answered Marinette. "And make sure you're safe."

"Just like Cure Ladybug!" quipped Manon.

Marinette squeaked, but fortunately the hubbub of the busy station covered the sound. She tried to look innocent as she answered the girl. "Y-yes, like Cure Ladybug! Only me, much more normal than a Pretty Cure! Of course, I'm no Pretty Cure, therefore I'm not Cure Ladybug!"

"You're funny, Marinette," observed Manon with a giggle. Marinette sighed - even children saw her antics as a source of amusement.

From the new, larger pouch she used as a sling bag, a soft voice could be heard giggling. "You're not fooling anyone, Marinette."

"Shush," whispered Marinette back, looking down on the cottony container that kept her kwami. When she turned back to Manon, it was to see that the young girl had already moved to the studio.

"Manon! Wait for me!" Marinette chased after the capricious child, getting exhausted already even though the day had just begun.

\- o - 0 - o -

"I'm really, _really_ sorry about this, Felice."

Felice tried not to feel disappointed, seeing as Adrien looked miserable enough for the two of them. What was supposed to be a morning out between siblings turned into an emergency trip to the TV station, since Adrien's photo shoot had been moved up from the afternoon due to some reason or other that Felice didn't quite hear. Nor did she want to hear it, if truth be told. Being the gentleman that he is, Adrien relented to the sudden change in schedule, not that he and Felice weren't used to it, given the ever-changing moods of their father.

"It's alright Adrien, really," said Felice, appeasing her brother as much as she could, though she thought she wasn't doing a great job. She was still unable to convince herself of the same, for one. "I can wait until the photo shoot is done."

"Are you sure?" Adrien looked worried. "I know you really don't like to see me modeling…"

"I'm fine, that was when we were kids." Felice was no good at lying, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Worrying her brother over unnecessary things - such as her biases - did not sit well with her. "I can tour the station while I'm waiting."

"Well, if you think you'll be fine." Adrien went to the waiting staff, but not before calling out. "And don't wander too far, alright?"

"I'm not a child anymore, Adrien!" replied Felice, earning some snickers from the staff, who went to make fun of Adrien over his overprotectiveness. Adrien good-naturedly talked back and everyone was in a bright mood as all the work started. Felice couldn't help but admire her brother's ability to get along with virtually anyone.

"Your brother's a good egg," commented Duusu from her tote bag, as if able to read her thoughts.

"He is, but I worry that he's working too hard."

"You're being too stiff, too," added Duusu. Felice didn't know what to feel about that, so she decided not to comment further. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go see the sights!"

Felice contemplated the thought. "I'm not sure where we should go, though…"

"Who cares? Let the wind take you wherever it might lead you!"

Felice giggled at Duusu's free spirit. Once again, she felt a little bit envious at the kwami's impeccable straightforwardness. "Aye-aye, captain," she quipped with another giggle, feeling a little bit less lonely with the company of a blue peacock fairy.

\- o - 0 - o -

"Welcome to the Search for the Next Weather Girl Finals!" Cheers bellowed upon the entire hall as a bald brown-skinned man came out from backstage. "My name is Alec Cataldi and I'm bringing you today's show, live from the studio!"

" _Yaaaaaaay_!" cheered Manon with the crowd, Marinette clapping beside her. The two girls were now seated inside a spacious hall, alongside hundreds of other fans. Despite all the ruckus Manon was making as the show started, Marinette was glad to finally be able to _sit_ and take a break after running around tailing the rambunctious girl and making sure she wasn't causing trouble for anyone.

"And now, let's welcome the two weather girls who stirred up quite the storm in the hearts of the masses," announced Alec, waving a hand to the two young women appearing on stage. "Ladies and gents, here are Mireille Caquet and Aurore Beauréal!"

Marinette watched as the two girls found their way to the stage. She couldn't help but notice the deep contrast between the two finalists – dark-haired Mireille looked cute and approachable with a pleasant smile while the blonde Aurore had a haughty air within her that reminded Marinette strongly of Chloé. It wouldn't take a genius to know which one she would root for.

"Mireille is awesome!" said Manon and Marinette would have to agree to her later on, especially as the show continued and the two girls presented their reporting abilities. Mirielle's was concise, straight to the point and she even had put an advice or two on how to tackle the specific weather forecast. Aurore was no slouch either, with her confident stride and speaking, but she had the tendency to show off too much. Not to mention, Mireille was just _that_ charming.

Mireille was definitely going to win by a large margin.

\- o - 0 - o –

Aurore was definitely going to win by a large margin.

Aurore waved her hands as elegantly as possible, flashing her picture perfect smile to the audience while holding her trusty parasol. Mireille waved beside her, smiling shyly, but Aurore knew it was all in vain. Still, she was taught to be kind to the losers, so she gave her an encouraging grin. Mireille returned with one of her modest ones. Aurore couldn't help but feel sorry for Mireille – after all, Aurore had the looks and the talent and she never had to work hard to win anything.

"And now, it's time to announce our winner!" Alec enthusiastically got a rise from the audience, as the drum roll picked up as everyone waited with bated breath.

Really, what was the tension all about? Everyone knew Aurore will definitely win!

"And our next Weather Girl is no other than…"

Please, just read the results. No need to put a cliffhanger on everything when it was so painfully obvious who it would be.

"Mireille Caquet!"

The crowd cheered as Aurore's mouth hung open in shock. "What?! This is impossible!"

Aurore's protests were deafened out by roars of merriment and she found herself being pushed away as people flocked to Mireille to congratulate her. She tumbled backstage, hitting people as she moved away, not caring how livid she looked. She needed to get answers!

"There must be some mistake!" Aurore almost spat the words at Alec, who looked so dumb with all his cheerfulness, even though the cameras were no longer running.

"Oh no, no mistake there," replied Alec with a smile so repugnant that Aurore's nerves flared. If she didn't know better, she would have believed he was looking down on her! If he kept this up, she would stuff her parasol in his face. "And what's the big deal anyway? You only lost by half a million votes."

"H-half a million votes?" Aurore's angry voice softened down to a disbelieving whisper.

"Yeah, Mireille totally crushed you!" Alec patted her back. "But no hard feelings, alright? There's still next time and you can still do better!"

Do better? But Aurore did her best! But she still managed to lose! _Ugh!_

"How annoying, right?" A sly voice cooed into her ear. "People saying someone else is better than you."

"W-what? Who?" Aurore looked around for the source of the voice, wondering how it was possible to rise over the din of the show's aftermath. A shadow moved from behind her and Aurore turned to it, facing a pair of cold purple eyes.

"No hard feelings, he says, hah!" The owner of the voice and the eyes did a twirl in her orange trumpet-style gown, her brown curls spinning with her. The spite in her voice was unmistakable and a cold fury was rising up on Aurore's body, egged on by the woman's convincing words. "What about _your_ feelings? Surely they don't know how losing to an inferior person grates the nerves!" The purple eyes shone once more. "Now, won't you offer your innermost thoughts to Hawk Moth? Why don't you tell him the extent of your envy?"

"Yes…" Aurore's mind was turning hazy by each passing moment. "I should be the winner, I'm prettier, more talented, more deserving! But why did they chose her, it's _so_ unfair!"

"Then I shall make you the winner, my dear!" The woman took her butterfly pin, which pulsated with a dimming orange light. "Akuma, Akuma, hear her plea! The butterfly covet, release her..." She blew on the butterfly, which came to life and headed for Aurore's parasol. "It's _showtime!"_

As the butterfly entered the small canopy, Aurore was consumed by a purple light, imprisoning her inside a cocoon. Screams erupted right after then, as a huge yet slim black monster appeared out of the blue, wearing an orange butterfly mask and holding a large purple parasol.

"Time to show who's the best weather girl, Akuma!"

\- o - 0 - o -

"That was so much _fun_! I'm _sooo_ glad Mireille won!"

Manon was holding hands with Marinette, looking cheerful and satisfied. Her other hand was clamped on the string of a balloon with Mireille's face and name on it. On her side, Marinette was content on the fact that Manon was placated enough to behave and listen to her. Now that they were heading towards the exit, Marinette was confident enough to say that she had handled the entire babysitting and chaperoning thing quite well. If she can just hurry, go straight to her house and call the child's mother so that she can pick her up, Marinette will spend the rest of the day in peace.

"Marinette? Is that you?"

Marinette turned at the familiar voice and met the surprised eyes of Felice Agreste. "Felice! I thought you were out with your brother?"

"Well…" Felice looked uncomfortable and a little lonely. "He had a sudden job he couldn't refuse, so we went here and I was waiting for him to finish…"

Marinette's heart ached for the blonde; it was pretty obvious that Felice wasn't okay with the whole thing, but she was too kind to say anything that might upset her brother. She knew the transfer student well enough now to pick up when she was being sensitive of other people's feelings. "If you're not doing anything," said Marinette. "Maybe you can hang out with us? If you don't mind helping me babysit Manon."

Marinette turned to the young girl beside her and she could feel Felice follow her gaze. "Felice, this is Manon, she's the daughter of one of my mother's friends. Manon, meet Felice, she's a classmate of mine."

"Hello, Manon," said Felice, bending down to smile at the girl.

"Hi," said Manon shyly, which was new to Marinette. The kid was never timid, even when meeting new people. But her question was soon answered when Manon asked. "Are you a unicorn princess?"

Felice's eyes widened and Marinette couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "It's this cartoon she's watching…" Marinette explained, stopping after getting a good look at Felice while considering Manon's words. "Come to think of it, you do look like that unicorn princess in that show she's watching…"

"Really?" Felice looked amused as she stood up. "Then you can be a unicorn princess, too, Manon. Then we'd be princess friends!"

"Yay! Princess friends!" Manon looked so happy that even Marinette grinned at the way she was doing a jumping march as she turned on the spot, pumping her hands up in the air. Then, she suddenly turned and spoke out loud. "Marinette, I want to have some ice cream!"

"But your mother told me not to buy you sweets before lunch time," replied Marinette. Manon pouted and looked like she would cry, her eyes turning into huge and pitiful yet alarmingly adorable orbs. "Oh no, not the puppy eyes!"

Felice giggled as Marinette looked like she would cave in any minute now. "Why don't we all get ice cream? I can pay for everyone."

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that," said Marinette, as she took hold of Manon, who was back to her rambunctious self now that the prospect of ice cream was back in the discussion.

"I don't mind," replied Felice, smiling at Manon. "It could be our initiation as princess friends!"

"Yay, princess friends!" said Manon with a huge grin on her face, showing her two missing front teeth. "Marinette can be a princess friend, too!"

"Me? A princess?" Marinette laughed at the idea; somehow, she couldn't imagine herself wearing a puffy dress, sipping tea and not having a care in the world.

"Why not?" Felice's serious and calm voice startled Marinette. "My brother said any girl could be a princess."

Marinette laughed at that, wondering what kind of goof Felice's brother was. Felice looked at her funny so she commented, "Your brother sounds like a good person." This put a smile on the other girl's face. Manon, however, was tugging her arm insistently. "We better get that ice cream, lest this princess will have an arm missing."

Felice laughed at her tone. She offered a hand to Manon and the child grabbed it, finally relieving Marinette of a future of arm-related pains. But as Marinette turned to follow them, she caught sight of a familiar young man dressed in a suspicious blend of fedora, black glasses and dark jacket.

Marinette's teeth gritted as the guy glanced around, as if looking for someone in particular - someone who had just met with Marinette and was about to get some ice cream. This _stalker_ was stupidly persistent and Marinette felt like it was time for him to get a piece of her mind. Now that she was in a station full of people instead of being alone in a street like last time, she was feeling braver than ever. Plus, this was for Felice, one of the sweetest people she ever knew.

"Marinette, is everything okay?" Felice looked worried at the way Marinette suddenly stopped.

"I…" There was no need to involve Felice in this matter, so Marinette decided to trust her instincts. "I need to go take a quick stop in the bathroom. You guys can go ahead and I'll catch up with you."

Ever the generous person, Felice smiled and nodded. "I'll take care of Manon while you're away, so take all the time you need."

"Thanks Felice," said Marinette with an apologetic grin. Then she turned to her charge. "Listen to Felice, okay, Manon?"

"A princess knows how to behave!" recited Manon and Marinette fought the urge to pinch her cheeks and squeal how cute the young girl is. She satisfied herself with a wave as the two girls – _princesses_ – went on their way to enjoy some frozen treats.

As soon as Felice and Manon were out of sight, Marinette marched to the stalker and gave him the most piercing glare she could muster. It took some time for the guy to notice, but he looked startled when he met her gaze. The shifty – and guilty - way his body moved told Marinette that he remembered her from their encounter last time.

"You…" he whispered but he didn't get another word out after that.

"You!" began Marinette. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Stalking a poor girl like that, don't you have any sense of decency? Do you know much trouble you've caused her?!"

The guy looked shocked as onlookers began to gather after Marinette's outburst. Well, she was counting on people to see, just in case the stalker pulled a stunt. "Wh-what are you talking about? And please, keep your voice down…"

"I'm not keeping my voice down, especially if my friends are concerned!" Marinette looked at him with a defiant expression on her face, unwilling to back down. Her days of being a cowardly little girl were over, thanks to the lucky charm that hung on her ears. It never failed to give her the courage she needed. "So stop stalking Felice or else I'll sick the police on you!"

"Felice?" To Marinette's shock, the guy looked relieved. "You're a friend of Felice's?"

The change in attitude caught Marinette off guard and she found her voice faltering. "S-so what? What does that have to do with anything?"

To Marinette's immense shock, the guy gave a very disarming smile. She had to step back at the dazzling gleam, was it possible for a smile to have this much effect on her? "I think you're misunderstanding something," he said. "You see, I'm Felice's-"

The words were cut off by high-pitched screams as people started fleeing to the exits. To her discomfort, Marinette realized that the running people came from the direction of the station's cafeteria, where Felice and Manon we're going to have some ice cream!

The guy caught Marinette's paling face. "Felice is over there?" he said before quickly running towards the cafeteria. She caught his determined face as he ran and wondered what kind of stalker rushes to the scene, unafraid that his cover might be blown.

"H-hey wait, it might be dangerous!" called out Marinette but the guy already sped out of her reach. She quickly readied herself to follow, but a tiny voice from her purse called out to her.

"Marinette, there's an Akuma over in that direction," said Tikki. "You've got to transform first."

"Right," agreed Marinette, thankful that the Miraculous came with helpful support from the kwamis. "Felice might be in trouble and can't transform, so I might need to give her a hand first."

Tikki flashed Marinette a proud smile as she quickly found a place to hide. "Pretty Cure Miraculous Metamorphosis!"

\- o - 0 - o -

"Don't worry, Manon, we will be alright," whispered Felice as she huddled the girl close. The two were hiding behind the ice cream cart as the Akuma trampled around, bringing with it harsh winds, crackling thunder and frigid snow. Manon was shivering at both the cold and of fear, but Felice was trying to soothe her as much as she could. This was, she thought, quite the problem, since she really couldn't transform in front of the girl. She hoped Marinette caught wind of the Akuma attack, though she had no doubt Cure Ladybug would come to the rescue soon.

To her surprise, Manon shared the sentiment. "D-don't worry, unicorn princess! C-Cure Ladybug and C-c-cure Plume will be here to s-save the d-day."

Felice smiled as energetically as possible. "I'm sure they will."

"I'm the best weather girl there is!" shrieked the Akuma. Felice knew these were the victim's innermost thoughts and she felt a little bit of fury at the villains manipulating them, blowing those feelings out of proportion. After all, they also did it to Brent, who was generally kind and understanding.

Felice was too deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the Akuma came close and slapped the ice cream cart away, revealing the pair. She stepped back, bringing Manon with her, closed in on a protective embrace. Though she didn't have any powers right now, she bravely glared at the Akuma, which was dressed in a purple blouse and skirt with black thunder-like and raindrop markings. The orange butterfly mask in its head was recognizable and she wished she could throw her fan out to break it in half. She was careful not to be on the path of the parasol it was wielding, as the monster was swinging it like a baseball bat.

The Akuma turned to look at them and caught sight of Manon's balloon. "You support that Mireille upstart?" The monster screamed angrily as it trashed about. "I'm going to show you I'm the better weather girl!"

Felice's breath hitched as the Akuma opened her parasol and spun it with its hands. A fierce cold wind blew into their direction and she could hear Manon squirm in pain. Marinette had trusted her with the child's safety and she was putting her at risk. "No, please stop!"

The Akuma did not have the slightest hint of stopping. "What's the weather for today? Cold and unforgiving!"

" _Felice_!" Felice gasped as she saw Adrien in his disguised clothes running towards them.

"No, Adrien! Stay back!" Felice called out but her brother was not deterred, slamming into the monster hard. The Akuma lost its balance and fell, halting the terrible blizzard it was making. Felice quickly took advantage of the situation and went to her brother, who looked dazed after the full-body tackle. She quickly thrust Manon to his arms. "This child is dangerously cold. You've got to take her somewhere warm."

"What? But…" Adrien was still too stunned to do anything and at that moment of hesitation, the Akuma was back on its feet.

"How dare you interrupt my weather forecast!" The Akuma opened its parasol once more. "If snow isn't enough, then how about some lightning?!"

There was a flash of electricity and Felice knew it was headed for them. But the lightning bolt didn't hit its targets, as a familiar string pulled the three of them out of the way. They stopped in front of a girl clad in red-and-black magical clothes.

It was Adrien who put the recognition into words. "Cure Ladybug?"

Cure Ladybug pointedly ignored him, which was rare in Felice's opinion. She had always been civil to anyone, even at the most annoying bystanders. She was, however, alarmed at the state of Manon. "Ma – I mean this girl – what happened to her?"

"She was exposed to too much cold," explained Felice helplessly. She turned to her brother. "Adrien, you've got to bring her somewhere warm and safe. You know the place like the back of your hand, surely you can help?"

Adrien nodded firmly as he carried the shivering girl on his arms. "But Felice, what about you?"

"Um I-" Lying to her brother was more difficult if she had to do it in a split-second. She looked inside her tote bag and saw Duusu pointing at Cure Ladybug. She gave the fairy a blank stare, until the bird-kwami formed a name in its mouth. "Marinette? O-oh yeah, m-my friend Marinette is still out there somewhere! I have to go and look for her. And then I'll call you so we can go to where you are."

Adrien looked like he would say something, but Cure Ladybug came to her rescue. "You really should hurry and get the girl taken care of," she added hurriedly. "Felice – er, that's your name, right?" Adrien didn't seem to notice her mistake as his eyes were still on his little sister, but Felice caught the Pretty Cure's blunder and tried not to look amused by it. "I think Felice can take care of herself and I'll make sure to keep her out of the way."

"Well, okay, fine but be careful." Adrien finally yielded, but he still looked like he would argue further. He sighed, planted a kiss on Felice's head – much to Cure Ladybug's shock and annoyance, which confused the blonde girl – and quickly went outside, holding Manon tight.

Cure Ladybug looked at Felice with a gaping mouth. "He's a pretty bold stalker, huh?"

"Stalker? Who's the stalker?"

"Really, you were just going to ignore me?!" The voice behind the Akuma shrilly screamed, flinging around the parasol in anger. "I'm the best weather girl, how could you _ignore_ me!"

Marinette sighed and shook her head. "I'm willing to bet we're facing that Next Weather Girl contest runner-up. Seriously, you can do better than being a sore loser."

"I. AM. NOT. A. LOSER!" The Akuma went in a full-fledged tantrum before sending a lightning strike towards the two. Cure Ladybug quickly dodged while Felice leaped out of the way.

Duusu was unceremoniously lodged out of the tote bag. "This Akuma's an impatient one," she noted as she flew to Felice's side. "Let's finish this up so you can spend some time with your brother."

"You took the words out of my mouth, Duusu," proclaimed Felice as the fairy glowed and went inside the peacock pin she was wearing. She touched the pin, formed a three-feathered wing with the blue light in her fingertip and opened up her arms. "Pretty Cure Miraculous Metamorphosis!"

A blast of wind erupted from Felice's body – warm and refreshing compared to the cold and forbidding breeze that came from the Akuma. Shining blue lights whirled around her body – her feet, her hips, her hands and her breast, turning into a feathery magical outfit. Her beautiful peacock pin was surrounded by an aquamarine ribbon, turning it into something resembling a corsage. Her face was covered by a blue mask with white feathers in the edges while her hair lengthened and puffed out in elegant golden curls, with red highlights on her bangs. The last of the lights turned into a pair of white wing-like earrings, a two-feathered hair pin and a blue fan folded into the links of the golden chain on her waist. As the last of the wind died out, Felice performed her pose.

"The light of compassion that shimmers in the wind, Cure Plume!"

\- o - 0 - o -

Cure Ladybug watched as her partner appeared before her, looking calm and graceful as always. With a nod and a smile, the two wordlessly communicated and sprang into action. They ran on opposite sides, encircling the monster as it lost its focus on trying to follow both of them. The Akuma once again shot lightning bolts from its parasol, but the two super heroines deftly dodged each attack. Pulling off a combination that only they could make, the two leaped out towards the Akuma, landing a punch each. The monster staggered back, just in time for a lady in an orange gown to materialize.

"What are you doing, Akuma?" demanded Mariposa. "If you want to be the best weather girl there is, you have to get rid of the competition! And right now, these Pretty Cures are stealing your thunder!"

"I think you're due for a rain check, Mariposa," declared Cure Ladybug, spinning her yo-yo. "Just because someone is better than you doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"That's just a loser's excuse," Mariposa spat back. "Come on, Akuma, let's bury these Pretty Fools into a wintery grave!"

The Akuma opened its parasol and started spinning it. A gust of frigid wind came out and Cure Ladybug shivered at how easily the temperature dropped. Then she thought of Manon enduring the same treatment and her rising anger was enough for her to brave the cold. She jumped towards the monster, but realized it's a big mistake, as the current suddenly accelerated! She yelled as she was blown away by the speeding squall, right towards Cure Plume, who was vainly trying to stay in place. The two Pretty Cures were slammed hard into a wall, eliciting beeps from their respective Miraculouses. Despite that, the harsh winds kept on coming, bringing with it the sting of biting snow.

Cure Ladybug felt her muscles stiffen and gasped as how ice was steadily forming on her body. Cure Plume was also in the same predicament. "We've got to get rid of this snowstorm," said Cure Ladybug. "And quickly!"

Cure Plume nodded solemnly. "She's producing the blizzard with that parasol. If we could somehow disable it…"

"I like the way you think, Cure Plume. Think you can fight wind with wind?"

Cure Plume's eyes widened but she soon smiled and giggled. "You never cease to amaze me with these incredulous ideas of yours, Cure Ladybug."

"Well, I've got luck on my side," said Cure Ladybug nonchalantly, earning another laugh from her partner. "Ready when you are, Cure Plume!"

Cure Plume nodded and stood up, facing the onslaught of the blizzard head-on. She took out her fan and began her incantation. "This refreshing breeze shall show you true compassion. Pretty Cure…" As a bright teal-colored light enveloped her fan, she gave one big swipe. "Feather Storm!"

A strong blast of wind burst through her body, carrying teal feathers with it. It easily broke through the Akuma's blizzard and propelled towards the monster, halting its parasol's spinning motions and consequently, the snowstorm it was brewing. Cure Ladybug quickly made her way to the monster, grabbed her yo-yo and threw it. The round weapon's string wrapped around the opened canopy and the heroine pulled, pushing the parasol close. "She's all yours, Cure Plume!"

"This is for Manon!" yelled Cure Plume as she leaped from behind her partner, flinging her fan towards the Akuma's mask. It hit its target right at the center and its ugly mask split into two. "Finish this, Cure Ladybug."

"Time to end your evil-doing, Akuma!" Cure Ladybug snatched her yo-yo back and started spinning it in the air. "This purifying light shall grant you good fortune. Pretty Cure…" She threw the yo-yo back, launching a large orb of pink light. "Lucky Charm!"

The orb encased the Akuma, dissipating the darkness manipulating the monster. Only a blue parasol remained of the abomination and right on cue, a white butterfly came out of the object. Flashes of jeweled ladybugs soon flew all over the area, repairing all the damage made to the building. Backstage, a confused Aurore was released from her purple prison.

"Ugh, losing is always a frustrating feeling!" cried Mariposa, disappearing in a shower of orange butterflies.

"Great job!" Cure Ladybug and Cure Plume high-fived, as the purified butterfly passed them and headed to the sunshine of the nearest window. The storm was finally over.

In an instant, their transformations faded and Marinette and Felice was back, alongside Tikki and Duusu. "I better go and find my brother," said Felice. "He's probably not happy about leaving me behind. And we have to see how Manon is doing, too."

Marinette felt guilty about what happened. "It was all my fault – I should have stayed by her side."

"It's not, Marinette," said Felice gently. "You had to go to the restroom."

"Well, actually about that…" The guilt was eating out on Marinette more than ever. "I didn't go to the restroom. I went to tell off that stalker instead."

"Stalker?"

"You know, that suspicious blonde guy in the fedora," said Marinette, thinking how Felice could be so oblivious about it. Not that she could speak, especially if Alya's hunch about the crushing thing was right on the money. "The same one who followed you to the boulangerie when we first met? The one who brought Manon out of here?"

"You mean Adrien?" Felice's eyes were like light bulbs, but a puzzled look soon replaced it. "But, Adrien's my brother, Marinette."

"Wait, you mean that guy…" Marinette's brain was turning to mush with every passing moment. Embarrassment started creeping into her face as she realized she might have made a mistake – a BIG mistake. "But you looked like you were in trouble that time…"

It was Felice's turn to go red in embarrassment. "I haven't told you but I _might_ have run away from home that time. I mean, I didn't mean to, but that was the implication seeing as I was gone without a proper reason…"

Marinette was starting to have a really bad headache. "So that's why he was looking for you…"

"Yes..." Felice had a faint, guilty smile on her lips.

"And he was looking for you this time, too…"

"Really?"

Duusu then pulled out a cellphone from Felice's tote bag, facing the confused blonde. "I was trying to tell you all the time, but you were busy playing princesses with the kid."

"Oh no," said Felice, looking at the phone. "I've got four miss calls and a dozen texts from Adrien."

"'Oh no' quite sums it all up," said Marinette with a depressed sigh. She just managed to call her brother a stalker, not to mention that person would be the prodigal son of his all-time favorite fashion icon Gabriel Agreste. Wait a minute… "Um, Felice, your brother couldn't be that popular male model from the Agreste line, right?"

Felice had a perfectly innocent look as she replied, unaware of the internal turmoil that was happening right inside Marinette's head. "That would be Adrien, yes."

"Great," mumbled Marinette, wondering just how deep the grave she just dug for herself. But things couldn't get worse now, would it?

But surprise, destiny had different plans for her. "Felice, there you are!" The fairies quickly flew back to their hiding places as a young man and a small girl entered the vicinity. Marinette wished she could hide like the kwamis; she wasn't ready to face the music yet.

"Adrien!" called Felice, not noticing the panicking girl beside her.

"Marinette!" Manon tackled the older girl and Marinette forgot her panic now that it was replaced with utter relief. Manon looked warm, happy and perfectly healthy; the Miraculous have done its magic and undid all the chaos and harm the Akuma inflicted.

"Manon, you're alright!" Marinette hugged the girl as tight as she could while Manon laughed cheerfully. Wishing she'd rather not - but knew that she really had to - Marinette faced the guy who brought the child back safely to them. "Th-thank you for taking care of Manon."

Adrien smiled and Marinette wondered if it could kill, since she felt like she was being unceremoniously taken to heaven. "It's the least I could do for a friend of Felice's. So you're the one named Marinette, right?"

"Y-yes," stammered Marinette, wondering why she was suddenly losing the ability to form words right out of her mouth. "A-and I'm really sorry about calling you a stalker. I really didn't know you were Felice's brother!" And then the words suddenly kept bursting out like an avalanche. "I mean I should have known, since you're a popular model. And the son of Gabriel Agreste. But you were wearing the hat and the glasses and you were acting suspicious and…"

Marinette abruptly stopped, realizing she might have said too much. "I really should shut up right now…"

Adrien chuckled good-naturedly while Felice looked entirely amused. Redness welled up in Marinette's cheeks and wondered if it was possible for a human face to mimic a tomato.

"Don't worry about it, Marinette," said Adrien. "And also, I really need to thank you."

"Th-thank me, but w-why?"

"Well, seeing as my awkward sister was able to make a friend…" Adrien continued even though his sister gave a rather inelegant pout. "And better yet, it's a friend who's willing to stand up and fight for her sake." He looked grateful as he gave Marinette a gentle gaze. "I hope you'll continue to take care of Felice. So, thank you for being such a good friend to her."

Marinette didn't know how to respond to this, so naturally she mumbled a few incomprehensible words.

"But, I have to say," said Adrien, looking a bit disapproving as he faced Felice, though Marinette could see that he was exaggerating it. "You really had me worried there, Felice! And why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I'm sorry Adrien, I was just um, distracted."

"Really, you'd think I'd accept an excuse as lousy as that?"

"I'm really, really sorry! I'd make it up to you somehow."

"Then I sentence you to accompanying me the whole afternoon."

"Not to another photo shoot, I hope?"

"H-hey, don't jinx it!"

Marinette giggled at the brother-sister banter, temporarily overcoming the fluttery feeling inside her stomach. Manon, however, looked a little put out. "Can we go home now, Marinette?"

Nothing could make Marinette happier. As much as she "loved" babysitting Manon, a lot of things happened and she felt like she needed to sit down to absorb it all. It was a very eventful day, to say the least. "Yep, let's go home, Manon."

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Author's Note:_

It took me _six months_ to update and I'm really sorry about that. Adult life came and demanded my attention, so I really needed to take a um short (?) break. I don't want to bore you with my private life anyway, so sufficed to say I'm back and will be doing regular updates.

Anyway... The plot moves and finally the misunderstanding gets cleared up. As you might have noticed, I'm trying to integrate the ML episodes my own way, putting a little creative license to make it more suitable in the Pretty Cure universe.

A lot happened in the past six months, what with ML's Season 2 airing and the new Pretty Cure series debuting just this month. I have to say, Hawkmoth's identity was blatantly obvious but I'll digress from commenting further. To my utter surprise, the new Cure Ange eerily resembles Cure Plume's design, minus the hair color. And her powers being nurse-like is also quite a shock, since I was planning to give Cure Plume some kind of healing powers as an upgrade. Seriously, did Toei stole my idea book? If this keeps up, I'd ran out of ideas!

Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Give me your thoughts on the chapter and I'll see you guys in the next update! _Ciao~_


	6. Chapter 6: The Confession Operation!

MIRACULOUS PRETTY CURE!

Chapter 6

A Romantic Dilemma? The Confession Operation!

\- o - 0 - o -

"Girl, I can't believe you just called your celebrity crush a stalker," said Alya in between laughs, shaking her head at the pure absurdity of the events Marinette recalled just last weekend. The dark-haired teenager's cheeks were a perpetual crimson shade, though she attributed to a mixture of embarrassment and anger. She just finished recounting what happened during the Search for the Next Weather Girl finals, where she inadvertently bumped into Felice and her older brother, who was none other than the famous fashion model Adrien Agreste. And that she might have believed him a stalker at one point. Marinette should have really excluded that last part.

"Stop rubbing it in, Alya," declared Marinette, putting both her hands on her hips. She didn't have time to tarry long in the pose, since the two were walking on a street's sidewalk, heading to school. Alya dropped by on her house to ask her about the Akuma attack at the TV station. Obviously, the conversation had taken a drastically different turn. "Everyone makes mistakes, you know."

"Not in this kind of level, you know." Alya tried to stifle the giggles, but it was a losing battle. In response to Marinette's miserable expressions, she patted her back. "There, there, it's not the end of the world. You can still score points with your crush."

"I guess," replied Marinette before immediately doing a double-take. "And for the record, I do _not_ have a crush on Adrien Agreste."

"Sure, you don't," said Alya with unmistakable sarcasm on her tone. "I mean, you don't have a dozen pin-up posters of him inside your room, I didn't see even one fashion magazine with him in the cover and your desktop computer doesn't have picture of him with hearts drawn-"

"Okay, enough, I see your point." Marinette hastily stopped her best friend from spilling all her for everyone to hear. "I may have a _little_ crush on Adrien Agreste. Like, who doesn't? He's just the most popular male fashion model there is. And you know how much I adore _the_ Gabriel Agreste's designs."

"Who is also his father," said Alya in contemplation. "Girl, how did we miss out on Felice having an absolutely hot big brother?"

"Now that you mention it, I've never heard Felice talk about him working as a model. Like, she only said she had a brother, but failed to say that he's working as a model under her father's fashion line. Everyone knows she's Gabriel Agreste's daughter."

"No thanks to Chloé, who will talk about it to anyone who'd listen." Alya's eyes widened at what she just said. "Of course! Felice never wanted her identity as the daughter of a multimillionaire out in the open! It's all Chloé's fault."

"Maybe…" Marinette wasn't entirely convinced. She couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something going on between Felice and her brother and father aside from the obvious family time problems. But it wasn't her nature to pry; if Felice didn't want to talk about it, Marinette will definitely won't touch the topic. She wasn't so sure about the redhead walking next to her though. "But Alya, you shouldn't-"

"Ask about it," continued Alya, sighing. "I know. I'm just curious and really want to help, if I could." Marinette looked like she would open her mouth but Alya cut in. "But I can be a sensitive and patient friend and wait for her to tell us."

"Of course you can," said Marinette, playfully bumping the other girl with her hip. "You're my best friend after all!"

Alya rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, enough of the sappiness." A playful smirk appeared on her face - a huge sign that a certain issue wasn't completely dropped. "Though I can listen about your sappy thoughts of a certain friend's handsome big brother…"

" _Alyaaa_!" Marinette had no idea why Alya prodded her about it. True, Adrien was as handsome as fashion models go, but there was a certain thing about his appearance that had drawn her into him. Blonde hair and striking green eyes – the same ones the kind boy from her past had . She didn't realize it, but found herself collecting posters and write-ups about Adrien. It didn't help that he was usually modeling clothes from her favorite fashion line. But meeting him didn't prepare her for the fact he both had outer and _inner_ beauty, with the selfless way he saved Felice and Manon and how he easily forgave her about that embarrassing stalker mistake. It was terribly hard not to have a little – just a _little_ – crush on the guy.

Alya was studying Marinette's face all the time, probably amused at the way her eyes narrowed, her lips tightened and how her whole face scrunched as if doing some really difficult math problem. "Alya!"

"Fine, I'll drop the issue, since we're here anyway." Marinette didn't realize they were at the front steps of the _Collège_ already. Alya, however, looked distracted. "What's going on over there?"

A group of students were huddling on the front yard, most of them trying to restrain a huge, burly teenager with sparse black hair and a tuft of blonde bangs. He was glaring angrily at an athletic-looking guy with very definitive Asian features. Marinette saw Alya already heading towards the scene and she promptly followed.

"What's with Ivan and Kim?" Alya asked Rose and Juleka, who were both looking at the proceedings worriedly.

Rose, the petite blonde girl, was the one who answered. "Kim was making fun of Ivan."

"Something about being a coward," added Juleka, a meek and stoic girl dressed in unique gothic fashion.

"That isn't very nice," commented Marinette. Using a louder tone, she addressed the two arguing boys. "Kim, you should apologize to Ivan."

Kim looked the opposite of apologetic, with raised brows and a condescending smirk directed at the other boy. The jock wrenched his arm out of the grasp of his best friend Max, a short brown-skinned boy with thick glasses. "Why should I apologize when it's true?"

"Take that back, Kim!" bellowed Ivan with gritted teeth and clenched fist. He looked like he would pounce on Kim and give him the beating of a lifetime. Thankfully, Nino and two other people were restraining him – the timid boy Nathanael and the boyish skater girl Alix – though they were having a hard time due to Ivan's large frame.

"Why should I?" Kim looked haughty as he regarded Ivan with sharp eyes. "You know it's true."

"Shut up!" Ivan roared, looking like he'd be free to punch Kim in a moment. Marinette and Alya hastily went to help his three captors.

"Then confess your feelings!" Ivan suddenly halted in his movements and Kim knew he had already won the argument. "But you can't because you're a big coward!"

With a furious howl, Ivan broke free of the five teenagers' grasp. Marinette thought he was going to tackle Kim or something, but the big guy merely passed through him, barely hitting the Asian guy's shoulder blade as he stomped off towards the school gate. Not entirely thinking it through, Marinette went after him, with Alya following closely.

Marinette caught up with Ivan just before he stepped out of school grounds. She was a little distracted by the arrival of a black limousine and Felice appearing from the opened car door. But she had her target within reach. "Wait, Ivan, stop!"

To Marinette's relief, Ivan halted and turned to her, still looking flushed with uncontrollable anger. Felice was already on the sidewalk and looked at two questioningly. "What do you want, Marinette?"

"Don't let Kim get to you, Ivan," she told him, though Marinette had no real basis on what she was saying. "Confessing your love to someone takes more than courage. No one is blaming you if you're having cold feet."

"I…" Ivan looked a little less angry. "I really had no intention of confessing, but Kim found out."

"We'll make sure Kim doesn't spill the beans," said Alya, who just caught up and was standing beside Marinette. "If not, I'll just blackmail him."

"I don't think that's going to solve the problem, Alya," said Marinette.

"At least it'd give Ivan some time to plan a confession."

"But I don't want to confess!" Ivan now looked more embarrassed than angry. His reddening was eerily similar to what Marinette had just a few minutes ago.

Marinette bit her lip as she considered the situation. Should she meddle with his affairs? Though Ivan had the body of a bear, he was always gentle and kind. He can be quite short-tempered, but she never saw him hurt anyone. If he really was smitten with someone, then there was no reason for her not to help out. "But you do love this girl, right?"

At this, Ivan's features softened. "With all my heart."

"Then you've got to tell her." Marinette gave the guy an encouraging smile. "If you're having trouble, we can help you out."

"Excuse me, Marinette, but I didn't agree to this." Alya looked disapproving but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Marinette snorted. "As if you didn't care enough to resort to blackmailing Kim."

"That guy was getting in my nerves recently," said Alya, smirking as if she could already envision Kim's demise. "But this matchmaking plan could probably lead him to his comeuppance. Very well, this girl shall assist thee."

"I'm going to help as well," declared Felice, who of course, listened to every word of their previous conversation.

"You are?" Marinette was a little surprised at this. She knew Felice was the thoughtful type, but she was never this aggressive at something.

"It all sounds interesting," confessed Felice, smiling brightly. "And Ivan once helped me carry my art supplies, so I'd like to return the favor, if I can."

"Right." Marinette remembered it, of course. Felice once brought a whole trunk of expensive brushes and probably a dozen palettes for painting plus one big and very heavy easel for art class. Nobody told her that the school had most of the equipment and that she didn't need to bring all three hundred sixty five colors. She vaguely recalled Ivan helping her bring the easel to her car after class.

Marinette's thoughts were cut off by Alya's very loud proclamation. "And so 'Operation Help Ivan Confess to His _Amoureuse'_ is currently underway!" The redhead turned to the ravenette and blonde and all nodded, as if they were all in agreement.

"Really guys, you don't have to do this," said Ivan rather timidly, unable to cope up with how fast things were unfolding without his intervention.

"But we insist," said Felice, being pushy for once. "I'd like to show the maiden you're pining just how wonderful of a person you are!"

"What she said," added Alya. But she also turned to Felice with a rather stunned expression. "I didn't peg you for the romantic type, Felice."

Felice simply giggled. "I've seen my share of the genre in films and novels."

"Well, glad to have you on board," said Alya. "If it were only Marinette and me, I might have to do all the work."

"Ha ha, very funny," replied Marinette with an accompanying eye roll. "But you know what needs work? Your horrible naming sense with these operations of yours."

"Hey, I resent that!"

Marinette and Felice laughed and to their surprise, Ivan followed with some deep chuckling. He abruptly stopped, looking embarrassed, but the girls only gave him a warm smile.

"So…" Alya took the lead and faced the three other teens. "Now that we've established the team, I think one question needs to be answered – who's the lucky lady?"

At this question – and the synchronized turning of the girls' heads towards him – Ivan grew even redder. His ears and neck turned as scarlet as a fire hydrant as he softly whispered a name. "It's Mylène…"

Marinette and Alya promptly squealed while Felice looked on with a radiant smile. Ivan wasn't done being confused when the screaming was gone in a moment and Alya looked deadly serious as she regarded the two other girls. "Well, girls, we've got our target. Now let's get to thinking up the perfect plan for Ivan's confession."

"Let's share our ideas during lunch break," added Marinette. "Then we can try and see which one will work. The same goes for you too, Ivan."

Ivan looked like he was still trying to catch up to the conversation. "Me?"

"Yes, of course, you're the one who's doing the talking, not us," quipped Alya. Ivan visibly swallowed at this.

"Right, then, after lunch it is," concluded Marinette. She turned to go, but was interrupted by the honking of a black limousine. The vehicle parked near them, wondering if Felice forgot something in her car. However, as the car's window dropped, the visage of a perfect young man graced them and Marinette suddenly felt like her breath was stowed away.

"Felice!" called Adrien, looking relieved from inside the vehicle. "I was afraid you've gone inside the school already." Adrien's gaze was on Felice but Marinette felt her whole body tense. "I completely forgot to tell you that Father invited us for dinner this evening. I already gave Brent the exact address, so I'll see you later then?"

Felice brightened at the news. "Yes, of course!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Adrien noticed Marinette and with his stare on her, she completely froze still like a statue. "It's nice to see you again, Marinette."

"Yeah, you're nice too. I mean I've seen you again nicely. Ugh…" What was she doing stuttering and mumbling on her words like that. "That is to say, I-"

" _Adriekins~!"_

One moment, Marinette was embarrassing herself in front of Adrien and then the next she found herself sprawled on the ground. The cause was a blonde girl pressing her face on the window of the limousine, trying to get to the man inside, who visibly looked uncomfortable.

Chloé failed to notice the glare Marinette was giving her. "Ohmigosh Adrien, it's been so long since I've seen you," she cooed in the sickly tone she only used to those she was interested in.

"Hello Chloé." Ever the gentleman, Adrien did not take offense at Chloé's outrageous behavior. "It's also nice to see you. And thank you for taking care of Felice."

"Of course, I'm always treating her as if she was my little sister."

Felice looked puzzled at that. "But I'm older than you."

Chloé pressed on, despite Felice's comment. "So, Adrien, what are you doing here?" Then, she feigned surprise. "Could it be that you came here just to see me?"

"Er, sorry to burst your bubble," said Alya with extreme incredulity in her tone. "But he came for his sister."

Chloé ignored this remark as well. "So, are you coming inside? Or would you rather I accompany you inside your car? I can skip school for you, Adrien."

"Ah, no, don't skip school for anyone, Chloé," said Adrien. "And could you please lower your voice? I don't want anyone to see me here."

"Why would I do that?" If possible, Chloé's voice was louder than ever. A few students even looked at what was going on. "What's the big deal if Adrien Agreste came to visit m-"

Whatever Chloé wanted to say was lost in the multitude of screams and squeals that erupted after the celebrity's name was dropped. "Oh my God, it's Adrien Agreste!"

Marinette felt like an earthquake suddenly struck. As if she was used to it, Felice took her arm and pulled her out of the way of what could be a raging stampede of wild animals. Alya saw them coming and leaped out just in time while Ivan narrowly avoided getting flattened. Chloé, however, had no luck and was consequently drowned in the stream of rabid fangirls. The window was quickly closed, the engine whirred to life and the limousine quickly left, followed closely by a few fanatics.

"What just happened?" Ivan was panting hard, like he just avoided being crushed by a huge elephant.

"Never underestimate the power of obsessive fangirls," said Alya cryptically. "I thought I'd only see the phenomenon in Japan."

Marinette was still reeling from the shock of it all. "Now I understand why he needs that silly hat and glasses." Then she turned to Felice. "And thanks for pulling me out in time, Felice."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Felice answered with a smile. Then her face fell, as if she arrived at a certain thought. "I hope Chloé was able to escape in one piece."

"She'll be fine," replied Alya, her tone dripping thick with disdain. "It'll take more than a stampede to stop her."

And surprisingly, Felice agreed with a nod.

"Well, we better get to class then," said Marinette. Felice and Ivan nodded and started heading towards the stairs, making small talk as they did. Marinette followed them, with Alya in tow.

"It's really looking grim, Marinette," stated Alya.

"What?" Marinette's head whipped back to the redhead behind her. "We haven't even started planning for Ivan yet!"

"Oh no, I'm not talking about him." Marinette did not like the mischievous look on Alya's face. "Adrien's got her adoring fan girls and now there's Chloé added into the mix. Competition's tough, that's for sure."

Marinette couldn't avoid letting out an exasperated sigh. "For the last time, I'm not _interested_ in Adrien Agreste!"

Alya did an impression of Marinette's voice before childishly giggling. "Yeah, you're nice, too!"

" _Ugh_ , Alya, could you please drop the issue now? We're trying to help Ivan out, if you didn't't notice."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Alya looked quite far from apologetic however as she stared Marinette down with sincerity and ferocity on her eyes. "But if you change your mind and you do think you like Adrien Agreste, then I'll be supporting you one hundred percent, girl"

"Thanks, Alya." The sentiment was not lost on Marinette. She just hoped she won't be enlisting her best friend's help soon.

\- o - 0 - o -

"So girls…" Alya turned to notice a huge shadow almost covering her whole body. "And Ivan. What have we got?"

"I got Mylène's position on the ready," reported Marinette. The four teenagers were huddled together in the courtyard, attracting a few stares from passing students. "Rose and Juleka invited her for lunch in the cafeteria and will be near the lockers in approximately fifteen minutes."

"That's enough time to concoct a full-proof plan." Alya regarded Felice inquiringly next.

"I compiled a few of Mylène's preferences," announced Felice, taking out a notebook. "She likes flowers and nature in general. Her hobbies are hiking and sometimes, miming. It seems she is more attracted to men with gentle and kind demeanors."

"Perfect," said Alya, eyeing a twitching Ivan. Marinette and Felice stared at him too before nodding together. "It's your turn, Ivan. What have you got?"

"I really don't know, Alya." Ivan shifted his gaze, unable to look at the girls' faces. "I'm no good at speaking."

"I'm sure you can think of something to say," said Marinette. "Maybe you can write it down and then memorize it?"

"That's a good idea, Marinette." Alya and Felice nodded. Then, the redhead yelled in alarm as she looked at her mobile phone. "Oh God, it's almost time." She then stared at the group with single-minded determination. "Team, let's split up. Felice and I will procure the flowers while Marinette will help Ivan with his speech. Capiche?"

"Right," replied Marinette with the same level of resoluteness.

"Good. Let's go, Felice." The two girls did not waste a single second as they quickly went on their way.

Ivan watched the girls go. "I appreciate the help, Marinette, but I think I'm not up for this."

"Don't think like that, Ivan," said Marinette, putting a hand on the boy's back. "Mylene is a great girl. She'd at least listen to what you have to say."

Ivan brightened a little at this fact. "You think so?"

"I know so! So, what about that little speech?"

"I'm not that confident," confessed Ivan. "I haven't done something like this before."

Marinette crossed her arms so that she could think better. There must be something that will make Ivan more self-assured. Her gaze shifted to Ivan's black shirt and the two crossing bones on the design. Her eyes widened as an idea popped on her head. "Ivan, aren't you a singer?"

"Hm? Oh yeah."

"Do you write songs often?" There was a gleam on Marinette's eyes as she asked the question.

"Sometimes," answered Ivan, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Then you've got to write Mylene a song!" Marinette had to mentally tell herself not to squeal.

"A song?" Ivan's face stiffened in surprise, but his eyes showed that he was taking the suggestion into consideration.

"Yes, that way, you won't be so nervous, too!" Marinette was on a roll. "And it'll be quite romantic!"

"Yeah, that could work…" Ivan looked positively happy as he shook the girl's hands. "Thank you so much, Marinette! I'll go work on the song and I'll meet you later."

"No problem, Ivan!" shouted Marinette as the big guy hastily made his way back to the classroom. As Ivan waved back at her, she was so pleased with herself at the suggestion.

Tikki shared the same sentiment. "That was a great idea, Marinette!" whispered the fairy from beneath the girl's pouch. "And it was kind of you, Felice and Alya to help him out."

"Well, the less negativity the better, right?" Marinette smiled at the kwami as she pulled out her phone to text Alya about the serenade plan. "This way, there'd be less fodder for Hawk Moth and his minions!"

\- o - 0 - o -

Mariposa dithered. She was due to report to Lord Hawk Moth inside his private chamber, but she was having second thoughts. She still had no Miraculous in her possession and she was not looking forward to seeing the others' smug expressions. Especially that brat - every fiber of Mariposa's being despised that snot-nosed, flimsy-looking, arrogant girl!

"Mariposa, how lovely it is to see you." Oh great, now the fake gentleman was here. Luciferin looked ridiculous with the overly long top hat, bright crimson jacket and conceited grin. He was definitely over the moon with her failures no doubt. "Shouldn't you come in already? Lord Hawk Moth was never a patient man."

It took all of Mariposa's willpower to avoid grinding her teeth to dust. "Of course, do you really think I'd be dilly-dallying when I'm obviously summoned? Unlike other people, the master see me important enough to call me to a meeting."

Mariposa was glad to see Luciferin's face turn sour. But the man still had the guts to snap back at her. "I don't see it fit to waste our master's time with delusions of grandeur. I let my actions do the talking."

Luciferin turned on his back and hobbled away, ignoring Mariposa as she grunted in disgust. This is nothing but a minor setback, she thought, burning holes at the man's retreating form. She will definitely be the one to defeat the Pretty Cure and retrieve their Miraculouses.

\- o - 0 - o -

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" There was a dubious look on Ivan's face, in contrast to the eager expression he once wore when Marinette touched the serenade idea. He was holding a bouquet of tulips, courtesy of Felice and Alya, who had quickly regrouped with Marinette once they were done with their task. The four teenagers were now hiding behind a row of lockers, pointedly glancing every second or so at the adorable Mylène – a short and chubby girl with her blonde hair fashioned in multi-colored dreadlocks – having small talk with Rose and Juleka. Most of their classmates were also in the vicinity, waiting for the bell to ring. Fortunately, Kim was not around; though Marinette didn't think he'd try to disrupt their plan, his very presence might force Ivan to do something reckless.

"Trust me, Ivan," said Marinette in a tone full of confidence. "Mylène won't be able to resist you after she hears your song!"

"And a song written just for her, no less," added Alya, fanning herself. "If someone did that to me, I'll be really impressed."

"What's more impressive is that you finished it in just ten minutes." Felice's smile was positive and encouraging. "I'm sure Mylène would appreciate the effort."

"Felice's right, Ivan." Marinette gave Ivan a pat in the back and the boy seemed to have a calmed down a little. "As long as Mylène knows you're interested in her, you've got a chance. We can think about what to do next once you've confessed your feelings to her."

Ivan breathed in and out until he was ready. "Alright, I'm gonna go for it!"

"Go Ivan!" cheered Marinette as the huge teen made his presence known.

Juleka was first to notice Ivan, who pulled out his phone and put in a nearby bench. His nervousness was very obvious as his shaking hands opened a note – the one Marinette knew held the lyrics to his newly finished song. By this time, Rose and Mylène have also spotted him.

Ivan fidgeted as he pressed a button on his phone, held the paper with two hands and faced the apple of his eye. "M-mylène, um, th-this song for you…"

Marinette looked on with uncontrollable anticipation as she raised her heels to look more closely. Felice and Alya were on each side of her, quietly observing the event, though it was pretty clear they were excited to see their perfect plan implemented.

As Ivan opened his mouth to sing, a loud noise blared out of his phone and Marinette instinctively closed her ears. She could not even hear a word of what Ivan was singing! The sound was earsplitting and she watched as a few students ran away from the source. She watched as Mylène escaped with them and Ivan stopped abruptly after seeing her go.

"Oh no…" Marinette glanced at Felice and Alya, who were shocked at both the music and the situation.

Ivan roared as he crumpled the note, took his phone and stomped out towards the school's entrance. Marinette quickly went to him, Felice following closely but Alya seemed to hang back. "Ivan, wait!"

Fury seeped through Ivan's words as he spat it out. "It didn't work, Marinette."

"I'm sorry, Ivan; I didn't think you'd use heavy metal music to serenade Mylène." In retrospect, Marinette should have asked what genre Ivan played.

Ivan grunted, but it was a less angry noise. "Forget it, Marinette."

"Ivan, wait, maybe we can-" Marinette's words were cut out by the sudden appearance of Kim, who just entered the academy. Kim looked at the huge boy with a haughty expression and went on his way, putting fuel to the fire that had been raging inside Ivan's mind.

To Marinette's shock, Ivan suddenly sprinted out of the school and into the yard. She looked at his retreating back, feeling helpless that she couldn't do anything for her friend. Worse, she practically ruined Ivan's chances at wooing Mylène.

"Marinette, we have to follow him." Felice touched her arm gently, looking very worried.

Marinette nodded. There was time for apologies and blame, but this was definitely not the right moment.

\- o - 0 - o -

Ivan knew Marinette and her friends were only trying to help. But he couldn't prevent the fury from bubbling up within him, as he stomped out of the school building and into the courtyard. He was planning to go home for the afternoon; hopefully his temper would have receded by then.

Still, he couldn't stop his thoughts from raging on. Ivan painstakingly made the song for Mylène, but she didn't even stay to hear it all. And Kim's smug face as he looked at him – it was incredibly infuriating! Ivan will make them pay someday.

"How positively precious! I like the murderous look on your face, young man."

"What?" Ivan turned his head skyward to see the weirdest man he had ever seen. Standing on top of the school's outer fence, this man wore a red collared formal jacket, yellow-and-black striped pants and a pair of brown shoes. His top hat resembled a light bulb, with the black and red colors. His pointed features somehow kept Ivan from moving and the boy shivered at the menacing look in the man's amethyst-colored eyes.

Luciferin eyed Ivan like a predator finding unexpected prey. "Righteous fury from a heartbroken man is definitely something. Won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

For some reason, Ivan felt like he could pour his heart out into this man. "Mylène won't even give me a moment of her time. Kim called me a coward even though I'm not!"

"Yes, yes, go on, let it all out."

Ivan's rage was all-consuming and uncontrollable, contorted into a destructive force. "And my friends kept pushing me to confess, even when I knew I would fail!"

"And there would be nothing more satisfying than wreaking vengeance on those who wronged you." There was a manic grin on Luciferin's face as he spun around and pulled out his butterfly tie, crumpling it with one fist. "Now, offer your wrath to Hawk Moth!"

"Akuma, Akuma, hear his plea!" Luciferin continued, watching Ivan's eyes glaze over. He opened his hand to reveal a struggling purple butterfly surrounded by a crimson light. The insect quickly flew towards Ivan, entering his clenched fist to enter the creased paper within. "The butterfly rages, release him, _s'il vous plaît_!"

An explosion of glowing purple and red energy burst forth from where Ivan stood. It stopped the two girls from their tracks and Luciferin looked greedily at his new creation. A brawny and well-muscled black monster stood, with a red butterfly mask covering its head. Instead of hands and feet, it had huge rocks for fingers and toes and its body was covered in a protective shell of stone. The golem-like Akuma roared, creating a small tempest that blew some dirt off the ground.

Luciferin smiled at the Akuma. With this level of fury on his side, things will be a lot different this time.

\- o - 0 - o -

"This is all my fault, Felice," confessed Marinette meekly as the two girls searched for Ivan. For such a huge boy, he was quick on his feet and suddenly disappeared from view. "I shouldn't have pressed him to confess and I shouldn't have suggested the song idea."

"Marinette, that's not true and you know it." Felice faced the dark-haired girl with such fierce determination in her face that Marinette had to step back. Always so graceful and polite, she never expected the blonde to be able make such an expression. "You're the kind of person who would help out anyone in need. And from what I heard about Manon, you were always so considerate. You'd even accept a request from her mother at the last minute!"

Marinette was starting to get embarrassed at all the compliments Felice were throwing her way. Still, she at least wanted to hear something. "So, you don't think I'm being a goody-two-shoes?"

"Is there something wrong with being a goody-two-shoes?" Felice smiled as she regarded her friend. "That's what makes you 'you' Marinette. You wouldn't be who you are without it."

"I completely agree!" added Duusu, the blue peacock kwami as she emerged from Felice's tote bag. "You can still benefit from being a little confident, though. The same way with Felice's awkwardness."

Marinette had to agree with Duusu on that point. Still, it was one charming thing about Felice, as it makes her grounded and closer to average people like them. "Felice wouldn't be Felice without her tendency to misinterpret things."

It was Felice's turn to blush. But it was short-lived as screams could be heard from inside the school. "What's happening?"

Duusu looked like she would be sick. "Oh no…"

Tikki soon mimicked her expression as she came out from Marinette's pouch. "It's an Akuma!"

Marinette bit her lip. Considering the situation, she had a hint on who the victim could be this time. She really hoped she was wrong. She turned to Felice looking alarmed and distraught - she must have gone to the same conclusion as she had. Without wasting another second, the two girls quickly changed course and headed back to the academy.

\- o - 0 - o -

"No, wait, _aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!"

" _Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!"

Marinette and Felice arrived just in time to see a rock-covered Akuma take hold of both Kim and Mylène. The two look frightened as the monster roared and brought them outside, using the humongous hole it created in the building's wall. Most of students watched in terror and stayed away from the Akuma, but Marinette could see Alya closely following the monster with her phone on hand.

"Alya, wait!" yelled Marinette but it fell on deaf ears.

"Marinette, we've got to help Mylène and Kim!" Thankfully, Felice was there to help her focus one problem at a time.

"Right. Time to clean up this mess." Marinette quickly headed towards the monster-sized hole on the wall, with Felice tailing her close behind. A purple cocoon awaited them outside, with a huge burly boy trapped within.

"Ivan!" cried Felice.

"So it was Ivan who got victimized by the Akuma!" said Marinette, all feelings of despair returning in her system. She could her the roar of the monster as it rampaged on the street across the school.

"We've got to help him, Marinette!" Felice looked serious as Duusu emerged once more.

"Right." Marinette saw Tikki floating beside her and nodded. She focused on getting back Ivan - she can deal with her own negative feelings later.

Marinette touched her ladybug earrings, feeling the sudden surge of power as Tikki entered the jewels. Felice clasped her peacock pin, letting Duusu closed in on it and a small whirlwind spiraled around her. With two synchronized voices and the figures of a circle and three-feathered wing shining before them, they called out for the courage to stand up and fight. _"Pretty Cure Miraculous Metamorphosis!"_

\- o - 0 - o -

Alya followed the golem Akuma as it made a racket in an busy urban street. She watched as Kim screamed like a little girl, in contrast to the more collected Mylène, who was smart enough not to annoy her captor with such annoyances. She might have enjoyed catching his pathetic screams on camera, but a bigger problem arose as the monster stop and look at Kim.

"Who's the coward now, Kim?" The unmistakable voice of Ivan came out of the monster, stopping Alya in her tracks.

"Oh no! Ivan's the victim?" The realization made her stomach sick.

In response, Kim screamed some more. The Akuma was having none of it though. "Will you shut up, you loud crybaby?"

And to Alya's horror, the Akuma threw Kim away, sending him flying towards a building. He screamed some more and if not for her dedication to getting everything in camera, Alya would have closed her eyes and braced for the impact there and then. But a black-and-red blur caught the flying jock just in time, while what looked a blue-feathered bird kicked the Akuma's back, making it tumble forward.

"The light of fortune that blooms over the land…" The dark-haired heroine landed on the ground, with Kim safe and sound beside her. "Cure Ladybug!"

"The light of compassion that shimmers in the wind…" Her golden-haired partner nimbly approached the earth and alighted gracefully. "Cure Plume!"

"Shine! The bright lights that guide the world!" Standing side by side, the two Pretty Cures spun on their heels, doing their own poses at the end of their routine. " _Miraculous Pretty Cure!"_

"Bravo, bravo!" Alya couldn't help but cheer, not noticing at how embarassed the two heroines were for being forced to recite such taglines by a hyperactive blue fairy.

"Al - I mean you girl over there!" Cure Ladybug faced her and Alya couldn't help but squeal. "Can you help this young man find his bearings?"

Kim looked absolutely pathetic as he hyperventilated. Alya would have let him be, but there was no way she'd refuse helping out a Pretty Cure. Speaking of helping out… "Our classmate Mylène was captured by the Akuma! I think the Akuma's victim this time was Ivan, but he liked Mylène so hopefully he won't let her be harmed."

Cure Ladybug looked a bit thoughtful at this fact. Alya expected the Pretty Cure to nod and thank her profusely, not look like she got the situation well-read and under control. Still, they were the Pretty Cure, so Alya bet they always knew what was going on.

"Thank you for the information." It was Cure Plume who showed the appreciation, but Alya was giddily happy nevertheless.

"Y-yes, thank you!" Is it just Alya or did Cure Ladybug looked like she was recovering from a previous blunder? "You should stay away from the Akuma, alright?"

"Yes, absolutely, Cure Ladybug!" And with that, the two heroines were gone, heading towards the Akuma, which was just getting up.

"I've got to tell Marinette that the Pretty Cures thanked me!" Alya was so excited as she pulled out her phone to construct a text message.

\- o - 0 - o -

With Alya finally - and hopefully - out of the way, Cure Ladybug set her sights on the Akuma. It was a rather humongous black thing and tough-looking too, with its stone-like protective coverings that reminded her of a turtle's carapace. The ugly red butterfly mask on its face glinted in the noontime sun and the sooner it was turned into pieces, the better.

Cure Ladybug launched into the air, aiming a fist at the Akuma's head. However, the monster recovered just in time and parried her attack by covering its face with its free arm. Cure Plume seemed to have the same idea, as her feet landed on the stony flesh moments after her attack connected. This was a big mistake, however, as the Akuma swiped his hand and the two Pretty Cures were thrown out of balance and fell on the ground painfully.

A faint beep reminded Cure Ladybug that she should always be careful. She did not have time to think more though, as a huge shadow fell over her. She did not even need to look up to know that the Akuma was trying to squish her with its rock-hard feet. The Pretty Cure rolled over, narrowly avoiding being literally crushed underfoot.

While the heroine tried to get her bearings, she heard her partner yell and land a swift kick on the monster's shins. It didn't have much of an effect, as the abomination tried to flatten her with its free hand. The other was still clasped over the worried Mylène. She looked frightened, but otherwise calm and unharmed. This was a bit odd to Cure Ladybug, after saving a horrified and screaming Kim.

"What are you doing, Akuma?" Cure Ladybug saw Luciferin appear on a nearby building rooftop, looking quite incensed. "Get rid of that girl on your other hand so you can fight the Pretty Cure with both!"

Aha! So it wasn't part of the villain's plan. Cure Ladybug could work with that, as she rushed towards the monster's feet, unleashing a rather forceful punch. The attack did nothing at the hard granite, but it shocked the monster to tumble away. Cure Plume quickly followed up by sending her fan towards the mask, but it was deflected by the arm holding Mylène. Cure Ladybug's suspicions were confirmed when the monster made sure to the captured girl won't be harmed with the blocking maneuver, using its arm instead of the fist that held Mylène.

However, the next sequence of events were not what Cure Ladybug expected. "If you're not going to do it," roared Luciferin, his top hat emanating a deep shade of red. "Then I will!"

The villain took out his top hat and sent it flying towards Mylène. The hat's brim turned into a sharp blade mid-flight, transforming into a horrible buzzsaw! Both Cures were taken aback by the sudden development, but both were too late to do anything.

"No!" cried Cure Ladybug as the hat-saw almost reached Mylène. Opposite her, Cure Plume threw her fan to repel the weapon, but she looked helplessly desperate. Just when they would hear a blade connecting flesh, there was a clang of metal hitting metal.

"What?!" Luciferin looked outraged. He was a gruesome sight to see, but turned slightly comical as he avoided his own hat, which was sent back to him. When he was safe from his own weapon, he eyed the newcomer who repelled his attack with disdain. "You…"

Cure Ladybug found herself looking at a tall, lean young man dressed in skin-tight black leather. Atop his messy blonde hair were a pair of black cat ears and covering his emerald-colored eyes was a mask. "Chat Noir?"

"Hey there, _buginette_!" Chat Noir greeted her like they coincidentally met on a busy street on a warm sunny day. "Long time no see! Did you miss me while I was away?"

Cure Ladybug stared at him with incredulity on her expression. The last time she met Chat Noir was when he tried talking her out of being a Pretty Cure. And she remembered Tikki's warning about him, even though he claimed he was an ally. Still, he was the one who saved Mylène, hitting the incoming buzzsaw with the long steel staff he carried.

Cure Plume looked righteously piqued at the new arrival. "Do you know him, Cure Ladybug?"

"What?" Chat Noir looked dramatically hurt, putting a hand over his chest. "My name didn't even come up in small talk between you two lovely ladies? _Me-ouch_!"

Cure Plume giggled at the pun while Cure Ladybug just rolled her eyes. She watched as Chat Noir made his way to the blue Cure, doing a small bow at her. "Chat Noir, cat extraordinaire, at your service, little birdie."

"Little birdie?" Cure Plume raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

Chat Noir winked before turning back to Luciferin, whose hat had finally returned. His eyes turned into thin slits, surprising Cure Ladybug. "I don't like men who thinks they can get away with threatening and hurting ladies. _Especially_ ladies who can't fight back."

That was rather chivalrous of him, thought Cure Ladybug. Luciferin looked mighty angered at the cat-boy, but did not even open his mouth to speak. Which was pretty odd, the heroine concluded.

The Akuma roared, pulling Cure Ladybug out of the commotion of Chat Noir's sudden arrival. It still had Mylène captured on one hand, but the monster was now shouting its inner thoughts. Or more accurately - Ivan's inner thoughts. "I didn't wanna do it; I didn't wanna confess!"

"Ivan.." Once again, Cure Ladybug thoughts of guilt and shame returned.

"But they forced me to do it!" bellowed the monster, stomping its feet like it was some kind of tantrum. "I failed even though I tried so hard, it's making my blood boil!"

"That's enough!" Cure Plume's voice cut through the Akuma's words like knife through butter. She had an intense look in her eyes as she pointed at the Akuma. "Don't you think you've embarrassed yourself enough in front of the girl you like?"

The Akuma pointedly look at the girl trapped in its hand. "I… But I…"

"Courage isn't something you're given!" shouted Cure Plume, looking uncharacteristically aggressive for once. "Courage is something you make for yourself. It might be difficult at the start or you might think it'd be all in vain but…" The blue Pretty Cure looked positively bright as she poured her heart out. "But it's all an experience I'd rather have! Than to never even try at all!"

"I.. But I…" Cure Plume's passion got through the Akuma, as it faltered where it stood. Cure Ladybug expected it to have that effect though, even she was moved! "I really loved Mylène…"

"I'm sure you do…" said Cure Plume simply and gently.

"That's enough, you bumbling Akuma!" roared Luciferin, his face disfigured with intense fury. "Get the Pretty Cure or you'll face my eternal wrath!"

A red aura forced the Akuma to stand back and fight. But Cure Plume's words filled Cure Ladybug with pure passion as she dodged through all the monster's furious punches. It was rather easy to avoid them all, with the monster only using one hand to fight. Arriving at its feet, Cure Ladybug threw her yo-yo out, its string wrapping around the abomination's free arm. If they can't take the mask from a distance, then they'd just have to close in on the target.

The yo-yo pulled Cure Ladybug up, but the Akuma swung his arm to dislodge it. The heroine anticipated this movement, had the yo-yo let go of the arm and twisted in the consequent free fall for a while, before catching Cure Plume's soaring fan as it swept towards the monster's head. Cure Ladybug let go as the monster repelled the wing-like weapon once more with its free arm, but its other arm was hovering just beneath Cure Ladybug's feet. Letting gravity put more oomph on her legs, the heroine kicked on the arm with all the power she can muster. The rock-like covering on the arm broke under the pressure of an ultra-powered kick and its palm opened up. Mylène yelled as she suddenly found herself falling to the ground, but she was quickly caught by a prepared Cure Plume, who even caught her returning fan in mid-air.

Meanwhile, the drill kick on the arm propelled Cure Ladybug even higher, passing the Akuma's head in an instant. With a twist of an arm and a loud yell, she sent her yo-yo towards the mask one last time. The weapon crushed the ugly crimson cover into a thousand pieces.

"Go for it, Cure Plume!" Gravity claimed Cure Ladybug as she tilted away from the Akuma, which fell on its knees now that its mask was gone.

Cure Plume deposited Mylène safely on the ground before taking out her weapon once more. "This refreshing breeze shall show you true compassion", she chanted as an uplifting gale surrounded her and her fan. "Pretty Cure…" When her fan shone exceptionally bright, she swiped it with all her might. "Feather Storm!"

A burst of wind swept through the Akuma, carrying mystical teal feathers that closed in and dispelled the darkness covering the abomination. With the black goo dissipating into nothingness, a crumpled paper was left. A shiny butterfly in pure white color came out of it and flew towards the radiant sun, following a warm breeze. Back in the school courtyard, a confused Ivan was released from his prison.

" _Ciao_ , pretty butterfly." Cure Plume looked satisfied as thousands of teal feathers started repairing the damage all around them.

"This isn't the end, Pretty Cures!" Luciferin looked outraged as he used his elongated top hat to escape. "I will have my vengeance soon!"

Cure Ladybug watched the villain go with a sigh of relief. Then, remembering a certain person in black, he tired looking around but saw no sign that Chat Noir paid them a visit. Mylène looked a little confused but otherwise unharmed and the girl looked at Cure Plume, who approached her with a familiar creased note on her hands.

Cure Plume smiled as she gave the paper to Mylène. "I think you will find the content of this paper interesting," the heroine told her. "And I have the suspicion that you know who to give it back to."

Mylène blushed at this. Maybe there was still hope after all, thought Cure Ladybug.

\- o - 0 - o -

"I'm so happy for Ivan!" Marinette couldn't help but giggle once in a while, recounting the next set of events after the Akuma mess was taken care of. Due to Cure Plume's quick thinking and intervention, Mylène was able to read - and _understand_ , that was the most important part - the song Ivan had written for her. Touched at the guy's expression of adoration, Mylène hugged the puzzled big guy, who looked like he just won the lottery. "It'll be just a matter of time before those two get together!"

"I agree," whispered Tikki from her purse. Marinette was alone on her way back to her house, but nobody seemed to notice that she was talking to what could be a stuffed toy.

"And did you see Felice doing that passionate speech? It was so unlike her."

"I'd say." Tikki paused like she was contemplating something. "We still have to talk her about the Pretty Cures though."

Marinette groaned at this. "Really, how could we miss out _that_ again?" Speaking of missing out, there was something on her mind, too. "That Chat Noir, he disappears as quickly as he appears, huh? I wonder what could be his real intentions?"

At this, Tikki did not have a suitable reply. Or did she keep herself from replying? Marinette wondered which one was it. Still, her fairy was nothing but supportive, so she knew Tikki would tell her if it was important.

Marinette was deep in her thoughts that she completely did not hear someone calling from the road beside her. "Marinette! _Hey, Marinette!_ "

Marinette jumped at the sudden interruption. "Ahhh, what? Where?"

To her absolute shock, a young man with stylish blonde hair and green eyes was chuckling at her expense. His limousine was matching her every step, with the window opened to unveil the perfect portrait of Adrien Agreste.

"A-a-adrien!" Marinette's stammering was getting worse and she started to have a faint idea why.

"You looked like you could use a ride," said Adrien. It took all of Marinette's willpower not to stare open-mouthed at him. "Hop in and we'll take you to your house."

"What? But! Err, I uh…"

"You live on that wonderful _boulangerie_ just across the park, right?" Then Adrien smiled thoughtfully. "And before you could ask, I know that because I'm a regular customer, not a stalker, alright?"

If girls could melt under the afternoon sun, Marinette would be the textbook example of the phenomenon. She could even feel her brain short circuit. Surprisingly, being brain-dead enabled her to spout a few sensible words. "House close! Not bother! Dinner with Felice! So just walk."

Adrien took Marinette's impressions of a robot good-naturedly. "Well, I guess it's close enough to walk." With his face rapidly disappearing under the raising window, Marinette could finally release the air she didn't know she was holding. "I'll see you around, Marinette!" And then he was gone.

With the car and its occupant out of sight, Marinette felt an extreme sense of longing. True, Adrien Agreste was so handsome he could kill her with just one grin, but his kindness and sensitivity always brought a smile on her face. And butterflies on her stomach. Maybe there was an Akuma mixed in there somewhere?

Tikki's worried voice rang out. "Marinette, are you okay?"

"No, I think I'll be sick," confessed Marinette . Then using all the courage within her, she finally admitted to something that was always on the back her mind. "And I think I'm falling for Adrien Agreste."

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Author's Note:_

And so I'm trying to save face by putting up these chapters as quick as I could.

This was a rather fun chapter to write, despite it's filler-y content. Still, I think it's necessary to establish Marinette's romantic interest on Adrien slowly but surely up to the point she'll be all gaga about him like she currently is in ML. And some character development for both Mari and Felice. Oh yeah, this chapter also features a short appearance of Chat Noir - I hope you guys didn't forget about him. He'll pop up from time to time to help out the Cures, so look forward to his continuous presence and horrible cat puns.

And truthfully, the fast update was helped by the fact that Hugtto Precure had a recently amazing episode. Sufficed to say, it inspired me to keep writing when I'd otherwise procrastinate.

Anyway, see you in the next update! _Toodles~_


End file.
